Green Adventures
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Months have passed since Green fought in the first Zone Wars and reached many worlds. But now Dr. Oliver Eggman is back after months of hiding! And with the new Cyan Chaos Emerald on Mobius to restore the Chaos Emeralds to seven after the Pink Chaos Emerald fused with Metal Sonic its up to Green and a few friends new and old to stop Oliver. Green learns about Nazo and Chaos!
1. Adventure 1

Announcement!

This story has my fanfiction adaptions of a few Sonic games such as Sonic R, Sonic The Fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (all episodes), Some Sonic X inspired stories here and there.

In this story Green fights Dr. Oliver in order to free Little Planet once again right as Operation Endgame is coming to is close on Mobius and the Sonic Universe will never be the same again as these two colossal battles come to a close with the fates of Little Planet, Planet Mobius and the Prime Zone! Hanging in the balance!

Also I should let you know Chris Thorndyke is a girl in these stories for various reasons, one of which is because the way Christopher Thorndyke acted in Sonic X was somewhat girl like and I thought the idea of Chris being a girl with a bit of romantic feelings towards the protagonist would be interesting.

Also the secrets of Nazo the Hedgehog are finally revealed as Green uses the true power of the Chaos Emeralds for the first time!

Green Adventures

Note: I'd like to thank ShadowedLove97 and Lucy the Hedgehog for giving me permission to use their characters Lucy the Hedgehog and Dalila the Echidna.

Prologue

"I think this time Sonic you really made the SWATbots angry" Green said to Sonic as they ran through Robotropolis.

"Are you kidding? They haven't had enough of me yet" Sonic said sarcastically as he and Green dashed by SWATbots, Badniks and trashed a few on the way.

"One things for sure with this new information we got I have a really bad feeling especially after we all thought Robotnik died when Doomsday was destroyed" Green said as he and Sonic exited the city and made a run for the Great Forest.

"Old butt-nik really had us going for a month with his acting" Sonic said as he and Green made their way into the Great Forest and arrived to the edge of Knothole Village.

"You go on ahead Sonic, I'll catch up I'm, not as fast as you and such..." Green said with a grin as he was sitting down.

"See you later" Sonic said as he went down the hidden tree stump slide.

"Sonic...I hope you and everyone else is ready for what's coming this year...because I surely will do my best to fight for us all" Green said to himself as he watched Sonic rush off, because of what he knew was coming within weeks if not days due to information Green-Z gave him. He hoped his friends would be ready for Operation Endgame when the time came, because even he wasn't sure if he was ready but regardless he went down to see his friends before heading to South Island in turn in his reports to President Joe.

Meanwhile at Eggman Island

"Master, we're ready to launch our plans" Mecha Sonic said to Dr. Eggman in a bow.

"Excellent news Mecha Sonic, soon we'll teach that hedgehog once and for all that no one messes with the Eggman!" Dr. Eggman said in a grin as he pushed a few buttons which activated the other replica robots that were ready to destroy Green the Hedgehog and anyone else bent on getting in Dr. Eggman's way.

Adventure 1

Green R and Super Sonic Racing!

On South Island Dr. Eggman flew his Egg Mobile over South Central City and announced something big "ohohohohohoh! Hello good people of South Island it is I! Dr. Eggman and I'm here with great news, I have decided to donate money to the World Grand Prix! And the race will feature some of the best racing robots ever made by Your's Truly and anyone who can win against my machines will win a million dollars and the newly discovered Cyan Chaos Emerald located somewhere on the final track of the World Grand Prix and the first race shall be off the cost of South Island on the small islands track of Resort Island, that is all!" Dr. Eggman announced as he flew over the city and then left within minutes.

"It looks like Dr. Eggman is at it again Nicolas" Green said to his A.I friend.

"Indeed...do you suspect he's trying to lure us into a trap?" Nicolas asked Green.

"Knowing Dr. Oliver, I mean Dr. Eggman he's likely using it as a means of keeping our attention away from something big he has planned which is fine with me because I intend to stop him" Green said as he went to explain to President Joe and his daughter Sara what was going on and that on behalf of South Island, Green would enter the World Grand Prix that Dr. Eggman announced.

Later on Green activated Nicolas' glider mode and flew the Resort Island. Once there he met up with Celia the Cheetah, and Knuckles as well as Sonic and Tails and even Amy Rose "let me guess, you guys heard about the World Grand Prix somehow?" Green asked his friends. "I was gliding over Angel Island and overheard Dr. Eggman talk about his plans "Knuckles said.

"Tails and I saw a sign on the road and we decided to give Ro-butt-nik's brother a run for his money" Sonic said.

"I heard Sonic was going to enter the race so I came with Breeze" Amy said as she showed her talking car to everyone.

"I figured if Dr. Eggman was up to no good that something was up and I wanted to repay you Green for being so kind to me the last time we raced together" Celia the Cheetah said to Green with a grin.

"I see...well I'm here because I heard Dr. Eggman announce the World Grand Prix on South Island today" Green said.

"We suspect he's trying to bring us out into the open to most likely destroy us" Nicolas said.

"Well that egghead isn't going to be messing with anyone while I'm around" Sonic said as he looked around for Dr. Eggman.

Shortly after Sonic said that Dr. Eggman and two of his robots flew down to the racing course on Resort Island. "Hello again Green the Hedgehog, its been a long time since we last met" Dr. Eggman said with a smile as he fixed his cape.

"Long time no see indeed Eggman but I don't think you intend to do anything nice to any of us" Green said to his old enemy.

"Oh for shame to think that's why I'm here hedgehog, after all I have only a few rules in the Grand Prix race" Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"Such as what egg head of a man?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Well Sonic! The rules are simple, win by doing whatever it takes rather it be a short cut or the accelerating platforms that require Rings to use. I'd prefer we stay on the course but if a short cut is found feel free to use it" Dr. Eggman explained.

"What's with the new robot?" Green said as he looked at a robot standing next to Mecha Sonic.

"Ah so you've noticed one of my new racing robots Green, this is Metal Sonic! He is powered by the Pink Chaos Emerald and has all of Sonic's abilities and some nasty powers I gave him, he can fly short distances using his jets as well as float and he is the first of my special racing robots I've made to take the Chaos Emeralds from you Green the Hedgehog" Dr. Eggman explained as Metal Sonic flew around with Mecha Sonic.

"Those rust buckets are nothing but scrap metal" Sonic said.

"I bet you can beat this Metal Sonic faster then the one Robotnik made Sonic" Tails said with a cheerful smile.

"I hope this one doesn't try to kidnap me like the other Metal Sonic did" Amy said as she and Breeze backed away from Metal Sonic.

Within minutes everyone got ready at the starting line and many Flickies and other people from afar watched the World Grand Prix. "Ready...set...go!" Bokkun yelled as he started the race, at the starting line everyone started off as fast as they could and Dr. Eggman's new Egg Mobile he made for the race was faster then his last special Egg Mobile.

"Yes! Yes! I'm going to win this race easily, even if I don't personally win at least one of my robots will make it!" Dr. Eggman thought to himself as he flew over the racing tracks and believed he didn't need to use any short cuts to win.

"So Mecha Sonic! I see you're still as fast as ever, but it looks like Metal Sonic your new friend is faster then both of us put together" Green said to Mecha Sonic as they were neck and neck while racing.

"Look out boys!" Celia the Cheetah yelled as she went running past Green and Mecha Sonic, she appeared to be slightly faster then Green.

"I wonder where that slowpoke Sonic is Tails" Knuckles said to his ally as they raced, they weren't to fat ahead from Amy and Breeze her car.

"Actually knowing Sonic he's going to win this thing!" Tails said as they raced around and on the final lap it seemed like Dr. Eggman was actually going to win until Sonic dashed out from a group of trees with Green, Celia, Tails and Knuckles right behind him.

"What?!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he was shocked to see Sonic beat him so easily.

"Sorry doc but I'm canceling my appointment with you" Sonic said as he jumped on Dr. Eggman and then dashed past the finish line and won.

"Looks like I got second place alongside Celia" Green said.

"I think Knuckles and I are tied for third place" Tails said.

"No! How can this be" Dr. Eggman said as he saw his robots flying on the course road and not taking any short cuts.

"Curses! But this was only part one of the World Grand Prix" Dr. Eggman said as the group moved on to the next course.

With Resort Island's course won by Sonic, the next course was located in a city somewhere on the mainland and the racing city was called Radical City. Once there the Tails Doll appeared as another one of Dr. Eggman's racing robots to aid him in his attempts to win the World Grand Prix, the heroic group couldn't help but look around and Sonic and Tails were deeply interested because Radical City looked like a city that was home to Overlanders at one point. However the race had to go on and the winner of this race was both Sonic, Metal Sonic and Green, Celia and Mecha Sonic got second place and third place was given to Dr. Eggman, Tails and Tails Doll, Tails felt freaked out looking at Tails Doll.

The next racing course was the Regal Ruin course located above the Labyrinth Zone of South Island, the race course was difficult to navigate due to it being filled with mazes but Sonic was fast enough to easily win, Dr. Eggman got second place which he shared with Eggman Robo which was his last robot modeled after himself, it was made to act as both a Horde Commander of Badniks and to be a racing robot for Dr. Eggman's team.

Third place in the Regal Ruin course was given to Green and Celia as well as Amy and her car Breeze. The next race course was located at Dr. Eggman's factory called Reactive Factory, it was here that he modified his Egg Mobile and created Tails Doll and the powerful Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles joined up on Dr. Eggman's team as his last team mate for the World Grand Prix, the two teams of racers worked hard to make their way through the race because this was Dr. Eggman's base and he knew all of its tricks but those tricks didn't stop Sonic and Knuckles from winning the race and Green and Celia and Tails getting second place together. As for Dr. Eggman and his team they tied for third place while Amy and her car Breeze were left in the dust by everyone else.

"Alright Sonic!" Tails shouted with cheer as the hedgehog ran around doing a victory dance.

"Say Sonic, do you think you can win this race?" Green asked his friend.

"No problem Green! This World Grand Prix is going to be a piece of cake in the final course" Sonic claimed.

"Indeed...but still I have a feeling Eggman is up to something" Green said as he looked at Dr. Eggman.

As for Dr. Eggman and his robot team he acted like he was upset with them "master Eggman why are you acting this way towards us?" Mecha Sonic asked his master. "I'm just acting this way because knowing Green he suspects a trap or some kind of plan hidden in the shadows which is just what we'll give him at the Radiant Emerald course, Metal Sonic!" Dr. Eggman yelled out.

"Yes Dr. Eggman" the killer robot said.

"I want you to capture that cheetah girl while we're on the racing course, capturing her should keep those fools off our tails and give us the chance we need to get the Cyan Chaos Emerald hidden at the Radiant Emerald course" Dr. Eggman explained to his robot.

"It shall be done with the power of my Chaos Emerald" Metal Sonic said as he bowed his head to Dr. Eggman.

As for the heroes they were focused on getting ready for the next race but Green spoke with Celia the Cheetah who was about four years older then him. "So Celia how have things been at Soleanna?" Green asked his friend. "Its been peaceful and quiet for the most part, recently I found a bit of lost history regarding the Echidnas and if I continue to look into it I think I can figure out what happened to them so long ago" Celia said.

"Cool...by the way how did you end up in a city like Soleanna?" Green asked the cheetah.

"It happened long ago, my family and our tribe migrated from Efrika and we found Soleanna as we were exploring. I wasn't born when my family and our tribe made their journey but once we settled down in the human city we worked hard and my family is among the most well known Mobian families living in Soleanna the tribe my family came from still lives in the city with us. I was born in the city and right now I'm second generation of our Cheetah Tribe...do your friends know much about it?" Celia asked Green as she explained how her family and people came to live at Soleanna.

"Amazing story Celia...as for my friends...they only at large know about the Overlanders and most of their cities, Dr. Robotnik aka Julian Kintobor has kept them from knowing the truth and until he's gone I doubt they'll be ready for the truth about all of Mobius and the true amount of control the mad man has over Mobius" Green said.

"Oh..." Celia said as she was in deep thought about what Green said.

Later on at the race everyone got ready to race, the heroes got ready for the final race and Dr. Eggman and his racing robot team were ready as ever. As the robots and Eggman and Mobians took off Metal Sonic captured Celia which angered Green, as he chased after Metal Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog found the Cyan Chaos Emerald and when he met up with Green, Sonic became Super Sonic.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady bucket head" Super Sonic said as he easily hit Metal Sonic out of the Radiant Emerald course "allow me to get you back on the race course my lady" Super Sonic said as he helped Celia safely back on to the race course.

"Why thank you Sonic" Celia said with a smile.

"Thanks Super Sonic, but Dr. Eggman and the rest of his goons are on their way to the finish line" Green said as he saw Tails Doll harassing Tails, Metal Knuckles fighting Knuckles as they raced and Dr. Eggman, his Eggman Robo and Mecha Sonic were zooming by Amy and Breeze.

"Hold on guys the Super Sonic Hedgehog is here!" Super Sonic said as he broke the gem on Tails Doll, kicked Metal Knuckles into the Radiant Emerald course and he messed around with Dr. Eggman, Eggman Robo and Mecha Sonic before ultimately winning the race and making sure his friends got tied for second place.

"Hooray!" Amy yelled in excitement as she and her car Breeze got second place.

"Great job racing everyone" Green said.

"To think Sonic won the final race as Super Sonic" Knuckles said.

"I told you Sonic would win!" Tails said as he jumped with excitement.

"Congratulations Sonic, you won the World Grand Prix which means you get the first place prize...oh boy..." Dr. Eggman said sarcastically as he walked pass the finish line and all his robots were badly damaged thanks to Super Sonic.

"I don't know if I could except cheap and nasty money from the likes of you Eggman" Super Sonic said to Dr. Eggman as he flew over the doctor.

"Actually I lied about the money...the real prize is a ticket for the winner and a group of friends to a chili dog restaurant on South Island worth a million dollars in total amount of food you can have...I didn't want to waste any of my money on you so I entered and won a contest long ago and decided to give that to whoever won" Dr. Eggman said with discuss in his face as he gave Super Sonic his ticket.

"Oh yeah! Chili dogs on me everyone!" Super Sonic said as he got his ticket.

An hour later Sonic and his friends from Knothole and his friends that were in the race went to South Island and got to enjoy chili dogs, Green exchange stories with the Freedom Fighters as they ate chili dogs that day peacefully on South Island. Due to the fact Sonic became Super Sonic the seven Chaos Emeralds scattered across Mobius and Dr. Eggman once again had his sights on getting the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman Island a few days later

"Those fools have no idea what I have planned for Little Planet, only a matter of hours before Little Planet reaches just the right place for me to finish what I started with that planet" Dr. Eggman said as he grinned and tapped his fingers together as he watched Little Planet move closer to Mobius thanks to his spy satellites.

"Dr. Eggman, your new clothes are ready" Decoe said as he handed Dr. Eggman his new clothing.

"Excellent, its a good thing I've been exercising lately Decoe because my old outfit barely fit me in that race but with these new clothes I'll look even more stunning and feel comfy" Dr. Eggman said as he smiled while looking at his new clothes.

"Your goggles sir" Bocoe said as he handed Dr. Eggman a new pair of goggles.

"Thank you Bocoe, these will really help my eyes" Dr. Eggman said as he was ready to change his look and little did he know his new look would complicate things across Mobius for years to come.


	2. Adventure 2

Adventure 2

The coming of Little Planet's Endgame!

Days after Dr. Eggman's big race in the World Grand Prix he used to buy time for his ultimate plans for Little Planet, Green and Nicolas decided to explore Mercia some more starting from the coastal areas. Green decided to explore some of the places his uncle Fang wrote about in his log books kept at the hide out he made in the Aquatic Ruins Zone of Westside Island. Green and Nicolas and Ricky went to explore the Splash Hill Zone "can you smell that sea breeze guys" Green said as he stood at the top of a hill in the Zone's first Act and smelled the fresh air. "It smells lovely" Ricky said as she sniffed the air. "My sensors find the smell of the air...lovely" Nicolas said with a smile on his holographic face as he looked around while in his handheld computer form.

"You know I don't mind fighting with the Freedom Fighters and fighting alongside my fellow G.U.N agents but its nice to just explore in a relaxing manner with no trouble" Green said as he was laying on the grass of the hills.

About an hour after Green took a relaxing nap on the grass Nicolas' scanners went all crazy detecting Badniks in the area. "Green...I'm not sure how but it looks like a horde of Bubbles, Buzzer, Chopper, Moto Bug and Newtron Badniks have invaded all three Acts of Splash Hill Zone" Nicolas said with great alarm.

"Did Eggman just happen to find us or something?" Ricky asked Nicolas.

"Negative my friend" Nicolas said.

"Darn...just when I thought I was going to relax a little" Green said.

"I guess its time we do what we do best?" Nicolas asked his friend.

"Yup and thanks to my new Homing Attack ability those old Badniks don't stand a chance especially when I have Rings handy" Green said as he scratched his nose for a moment and then dashed off bent on getting to the bottom of what Badniks were doing in the Splash Hill Zone.

The hedgehog ran from one Act of the Zone to another and he found flag poles in the ground with what looked like Dr. Oliver's face on them but he looked somewhat different from last time. As Green passed the flag poles an image of him giving a thumbs up appeared on the flag, he didn't think to much about the flags at first because he remembered them from his adventures on South Island, Westside Island, Angel Island and Flicky Island when Dr. Oliver tried to take over the islands.

Mad Gear Zone a few minutes ago

"Dr. Eggman we have an intruder in Act 1 of the Splash Hill Zone and he's traveling at incredible speeds" Decoe said as he watched the monitors in the base.

"What? Is it Sonic?" Dr. Eggman asked Decoe.

"No doctor" Decoe said.

"It appears that Green has once again stumbled into our plans" Bocoe said as he got footage of Green zooming by in the Zone.

"So my old enemy has appeared once again, its a shame that all of my metal robots were trashed by Super Sonic because I'd send them all in to defeat Green...but I'd like to see how well he does against my more powerful Egg Mobile attachments" Dr. Eggman said with his wicked grin as he jumped into his latest Egg Mobile.

"Take care Dr. Eggman" Decoe said.

"Destroy the hedgehog" Bocoe said.

Splash Hill Zone edge of the end of Act 3 right now!

"I have to say that Dr. Eggman's way of planning hasn't change to much" Green said as he was stretching but he knew that the doctor was a serious threat.

"I'm detecting a new Egg Mobile inbound to our location!" Nicolas said as he detected Dr. Eggman.

"Ohohohohoho why if it isn't Green the Hedgehog here to mess up my brilliant plans once again!" Dr. Eggman said as he flew his Egg Mobile in between two floating rocks.

"Dr. Oliver! Is that you?!" Green asked the doctor as he noticed the doctor changed his outfit.

"Good to see you're as sharp as ever Green, I Dr. Eggman have returned! And with my upgraded Egg Mobile I'll get my revenge on you this time!" Dr. Eggman yelled out as he stood up in his Egg Mobile and posed showing off his new outfit that didn't have a cape like his last outfit.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you Eggman. I noticed you changed your outfit and that you look a little fit" Green said with a smirk on his face.

"Ah so you've noticed I've been working out? Well I'm sad to say for you that I don't have time to chat, I can't let you ruin my plans to rule the world again Green so my new and improved Egg Mobile-H will crush you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he sat back down in his Egg Mobile and began to fight Green the same way he did when they first fought on South Island.

"Nice looking Egg Mobile-H, I noticed you got a new material for the wrecking ball and that your Egg Mobile now has flight wings" Green said as he dodge Eggman's attacks easily due to his experience with fighting the Egg Mobile-H in the past. "Nice to see you haven't lost your speed rodent!" Eggman said as he got hit several times by Green but his Egg Mobile-H was still flying.

"That thing is surely stronger then last time" Green said as he jumped on to one of the floating rocks.

"You'll see how much stronger my Egg Mobile-H has become since we last fought rodent, take this!" Eggman said as he pulled in the wrecking ball and then spun around his Egg Mobile-H and then smashed the floating rock that Green was on, Green was hit and lost the Rings he had with him but got them back in time.

"Nice moves Eggman, but I haven't shown you the true power of that little gift you left me on Flicky Island" Green said as he began to use his Homing Attack ability on Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile-H.

"What the heck was that?!" Dr. Eggman yelled as his Egg Mobile-H was hit by a powerful force from behind.

"That was me doc, you see a Homing Attack Shield you left in one of your TV Monitors on Flicky Island was a little more powerful then the rest and now I have an ability called the Homing Attack which allows me to zero in on an enemy or a Spring or some objects, its pretty handy and thanks to it your Badnik Hordes don't stand a chance against me" Green said as he used four Homing Attacks and this resulted in Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile-H blowing off all its attachments but Eggman survived like before but with his clothes slightly burned.

"You're going to pay for this Green!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he waved one of his fists in the air as he retreated to his base in Mad Gear Zone.

"Looks like we have another region to set free from Dr. Oliver, I mean Dr. Eggman's control guys" Green said as he grinned.

"I say we go for it and save all the animals and Mobinis that he's captured!" Ricky yelled.

"Oh right I almost forgot he tends to leave his capture/control capsules in the end of a Zone" Green said as he saw the control capsule and used a Homing Attack to set the animals and Mobinis free and destroy all of the Badniks in the area Green didn't find and destroy.

"The closest Zone to our location Dr. Eggman has taken over in Mercia is the Casino Street Zone" Nicolas informed Green.

"Casino Street Zone eh, looks like the doc still loves to gamble. What can you tell us on the Zone Nicolas?" Green asked his friend as he zoomed for the Casino Street Zone.

"The Zone is a lot like the...Casino Night Zone that Dr. Eggman had constructed on Westside Island. The Zone was once an abandoned Overlander city until the doctor came to it and he appears to be storing his Rings in the Zone, Badnik forces include Batbot, Bubbles and Crawl" Nicolas explained as the small trio got to the Zone.

"And it looks like its brighter then Casino Night Zone ever was" Green said as he covered his eyes while looking at the city from the start of Act 1 of Casino Street Zone.

"Green we need to gather the Rings that Eggman has stored in this Zone or else it could mean disaster for us later on!" Nicolas said as he scanned the high level of Rings.

"Its been a while since I last gambled with your machines Eggman but I'm always up for a fair game" Green said as he dashed into the Zone and using his experience with the machines Dr. Eggman had in the Casino Night Zone he was able to win a million Rings in Casino Street Zone which made the doctor extremely angry.

At the end of Act 3 of the Zone, Green dashed into an area that reminded him of his fight with the Catcher Eggman attachtment that Dr. Eggman had on his Egg Mobile in the Casino Night Zone on Westside Island. "Oh hello there Green, so nice of you to join the party" Eggman said with a smile that concealed his anger.

"Good to see you again Eggman, your hobby of getting so many Rings really paid off this time around. I'm exasperated from all of these pin ball and slot machines of your's" Green said somewhat sarcastically as he looked up to the doctor.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my slot machines and pin ball games so much Green, but I'm afraid you've taken to much money from the house and now its time the house shows you why I'm the winner" Eggman said as he was ready to fight using his upgraded Catcher Eggman.

"Bring it on Eggman! I'm expecting that thing to have a few tricks in it since I trashed it in Casino Night Zone" Green said in a challenging tone as he was daring Dr. Eggman to take him on.

"You asked for it rodent!" Dr. Eggman said as he battled Green and when his machine was half way damaged he began to use what seemed like a Sonic Spin which hit Green and sent many of the Rings he gathered flying, by the time Green defeated Dr. Eggman he lost one forth of the Rings he gathered from the Casino Street Zone.

"Looks like I still have most of your Rings, Dr. Eggman" Green said with a smirk the doctor.

"You're going to pay for this Green! I'll get you next time!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he retreated back to his base.

"Well its time we move on to free another Zone" Green said to his friends.

"According to the map on Nicolas the next Zone under Dr. Eggman's control is the Lost Labyrinth Zone!" Ricky said as she looked over the map.

"Lost Labyrinth Zone? I remember Fang talking about that Zone in one of his old adventures, he said that it was once home to an ancient race of beings...I wonder if the same people who made those ruins made both Labyrinth Zone and the Aquatic Ruins Zone?" Green said to his friend as he remembered his past.

"Green, the Zone appears to have a Badnik Horde made up of Bubbles, Burrobot, Jaws and Orbinaunt models" Nicolas explained.

"I guess we should expect the usual traps along with things we haven't encountered before like falling boulders" Green said with a grin as he took off for an underground passage way leading to the Lost Labyrinth Zone.

Once in the Zone Green was doing his best to travel around the Zone and he felt like a true adventurer as he traveled from one Act of the Zone to the next, he enjoyed riding in several mine carts in the second Act "you know riding in these mine carts reminds me of Indiana Jones and my uncle Fang and that Daring Do gal" Green said as he found an old adventurer hat in one of the mine carts, in it was a note saying "Great job Green, you're a real adventurer now! Sincerely from your uncle Fang" Green knew now that Fang left him that hat and note and he wasn't going to let his uncle down.

As Green traveled through the Zone and overcame its traps and tests and challenges he soon came face to face with Dr. Eggman once again. "Ohohohoho it looks like you're at the bottom of a sinking ruin once again Green" Dr. Eggman said with his evil smile.

"Yeah I am but I came out of the flooding rooms of the Labyrinth Zone and the Chemical Plant Zone and I'll make it out of here!" Green said as he followed Eggman out of the water trap of the Lost Labyrinth Zone, he hit the Egg Mobile that Dr. Eggman was piloting along the way and it forced the doctor this time around to hit his turbo which sent him right where he wanted to be.

"Good job Green but now its time I have my crushing victory!" Dr. Eggman said as he pushed a button an Green watched as ruin floors were moving and he saw Eggman was trying to crush him but he was able to get to the only safe Zone which was where Dr. Eggman was and Green destroyed the upgrades to the Egg Mobile which sent the doctor into a retreat "I'll get you yet for this Green!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he retreated to his base in the Mad Gear Zone he created.

The small group of heroes moved on fast and broke into Dr. Eggman's base the Mad Gear Zone "it looks like Dr. Eggman once again made a giant base hidden in plain sight and its about as massive as Scrap Brain Zone or half of Metropolis Zone" Green said as he looked around the entrance of the Mad Gear Zone Base.

"Green we have to be extremely careful in this base, its not like the old Egg Bases which lack security measures" Nicolas said.

"How bad are we talking?" Ricky asked.

"The Badnik Horde stationed here is made up of Asteron, Bubbles, Shellcracker and Slicer and the pipes, gogs among other things that Dr. Eggman is keeping hidden from even my scanners" Nicolas said in a bit of panic.

"Calm down buddy, do you detect any Chaos Emeralds in the area?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Actually...if we gather 50 Rings and bring them to the end of an Act then a Warp Ring or Giant Ring will appear and he has one kept somewhere in Act 2 of the base" Nicolas said with excitement.

"Alright then, Ricky you stay in my backpack and don't come out until we leave this base" Green said to his Mobini friend. "Alright Green" she said as she went hiding into Green's backpack. "And keep the hat from Fang safe to, I'd hate to lose it in a dangerous mad machine place like this" Green said as he gave Ricky his adventurer hat.

"Alright, let's gather 50 Rings and get to the Special Zone so I can use the Chaos Emerald to power you up Nicolas" Green said with a grin as he took off into the dangerous base.

Mad Gear Zone control room

"Dr. Eggman, Green the Hedgehog has broken into the base" Decoe said as he looked over to his boss.

"What?! How the heck did that hedgehog get into the base without setting off the exterior security?!" Dr. Eggman yelled with great shock and surprise as he watched Green jumping around in the Mad Gear Zone.

"Badnik forces are failing to take him down and he's avoiding the traps set up in Act 1 of the base" Bocoe said as he looked over the security footage.

"How close is he to Act 2 of the base?" Dr. Eggman asked his henchmen.

"About less then ten feet but a Warp Ring seems to have appeared at the end of Act 1 of the base" Decoe said as he detected the Warp Ring which Green jumped into.

"Wait! If Green just jumped into a Warp Ring that can only mean he's trying to gather up the Chaos Emeralds again! Which means he's likely going after the precious Red Chaos Emerald I have placed in Act 2 of the base which is perfect" Dr. Eggman said with excitement as he had an evil grin.

In the Special Zone

"Looks like the same kind of tests like the ones from when I first entered the Special Zone of Mobius" Green said as he was spinning and gathering Rings while falling through the Special Zone.

"Indeed but that voice we heard a moment ago said we had one and a half minutes to find the Blue Chaos Emerald" Nicolas said as he was spinning with Green.

"And thanks to all these Rings we can get past the gates and move right on to where we need to go" Green said as he moved through a gate and went on until he got the Blue Chaos Emerald and he felt stronger after getting so many Rings.

"Green I've been scanning the power of the Rings and it seems they not only protect people who gather them but they can repair machines and act as a shielding system for more advanced machines like the metal robots, you've been gathering over a billion Rings over the years and I've noticed their power has made you strong Green and that they've helped you stay focused and learn more about your Chaos Powers and whenever we past a Lamp Post or Star Post or Speed Post and you get hurt badly the Rings use their power to safely transport you back to the posts and revive you" Nicolas explained as he came to realize some of the true power of the little golden Rings.

"Yeah I've noticed over the years and written notes...but right now we have to get that Chaos Emerald and get to Eggman and give him a piece of my mind" Green said as he rushed off and soon he found the Red Chaos Emerald and after he put it into Nicolas along with his Blue Chaos Emerald he noticed security became more tight.

As he went on into Act 3 of the Mad Gear Zone impending doom was upon the small group of heroes.

Mad Gear Zone control room

"Dr. Eggman the hedgehog has both Chaos Emeralds and the fail safe security system of Act 3 is online" Bocoe said.

"That hedgehog has become far more skilled then I give him credit, and he doesn't even use Power Rings as often as Sonic does and he doesn't have any on him at all" Dr. Eggman said as he rubbed his mustache and watched as Green was making his way to the end of Act 3 of Mad Gear Zone and the hedgehog just barely made it out of the death trap that Dr. Eggman put in.

"Doctor, Green is heading for the control capsule keeping the animals and Mobinis imprisoned at the end of the base and his course suggests he's heading for the control room" Decoe said.

"Looks like you've improved greatly Green, but now its time I use my new upgrade to finish you off" Dr. Eggman said as he hopped into his Egg Mobile "Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun!" Dr. Eggman yelled out to his henchmen.

"Yes doctor!" the three said at once.

"Pull out all forces to Eggman Island immediately! We won't allow the hedgehog to learn about anything other then the E.G.G. Station in orbit above Mobius if he gets to the control room! Pull all other plans and information regarding Little Planet, the Metal Series Robots, our secret bases and most of all the E-Series Robots out of the master computer and send the information to Eggman Island. We also must stop production of the E-Series already finished and get them to Eggman Island the future of the Eggman Empire depends on it!" Dr. Eggman ordered to his henchmen.

"Rodger that Dr. Eggman" Decoe said.

"Beginning to download all files except for E.G.G. Station Zone data, all as each file is downloaded and copies twice the main information in the control room is being deleted" Bocoe said as he and Decoe worked on downloading and copying information while at the same time deleting the information stored on the master computer of the Mad Gear Zone base.

Bokkun worked on getting all remaining Badniks on to the transports and out of the base to make sure they wouldn't be within range of the control capsule when it was hit by Green.

End of Act 3 of the Mad Gear Zone

"I have to give Dr. Oliver credit...he's been improving big time and soon enough Julian won't hold a candle next to Oliver" Green said to Nicolas as he sat down to rest for a moment.

"Ohohoho nice to see you've made it this far Green, I trust you're after the control room to learn my big master plan? Well you'll need to defeat my upgraded Flying Eggman attachment on my Egg Mobile before you go anywhere near the control room!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he deployed his decoys.

"Nice to see you still have a big ego doc, because its time we end this so Mercia can be set free" Green said as was grateful that Dr. Eggman confirmed there was a control room in the base which Green was hoping could be used to deactivate all of Dr. Eggman's forces in Mercia.

"Yes my ego is as big as ever considering the fact I still off and on reveal my plans or part of my plans to you Green but its time we end this!" Dr. Eggman said as he began to attack Green using the powers of his upgraded Flying Eggman.

As the battle raged on Green got to see Eggman's upgrades included new boaster rockets and Eggman was willing to throw decoys of himself that were really bombs. If not for Green's Homing Attack he may have never defeated Dr. Eggman. In the end Dr. Eggman was defeated and retreated to the E.G.G. Station in orbit of Mobius, while all his secret plans in Mad Gear Zone including ones about a robot called E-123 Omega were sent to the safety of Eggman Island.

"Looks like Dr. Eggman was in a rush to keep me from getting into the control room" Green said as he looked all over the control room and he plugged Nicolas into the master computer to gather information.

"Hmm...it appears the Eggman has created a new space station which has a lot of spy equipment on it...its called the E.G.G. Station Zone better known as E.G.G. Station" Nicolas said as he was hacking into the computer network.

"Sounds like he could easily tell Julian where Knothole is if we allow the E.G.G. Station to remain in orbit Nicolas" Green said to his friend as he was looking over information.

"Thankfully this place has a few space ships big enough to carry a single person up to the E.G.G. Station" Nicolas said with a grin as he readied a ship for them to use.

"Looks like a lot of the information kept at Mad Gear Zone was deleted by Dr. Eggman, he must be hiding something bigger then the E.G.G. Station" Green said as Nicolas finished downloading everything he possibly could, the group jumped into the space ship Nicolas readied and they took off for the E.G.G. Station.

Once they reached the E.G.G. Station they soon encountered what appeared to be Dr. Eggman who fought the mighty hedgehog using weaker versions of his upgraded machines. The fight went on until Green chased Dr. Eggman to a chamber not to far from where the space ships they used to get to the E.G.G. Station were safely kept. "I commend you for making it this far Green, even after taking on upgraded versions of my Egg Mobile you still won but now its time we end this with an upgraded versions of my Death Egg Robot!" Dr. Eggman said as he activated his Death Egg Robot and began to fight Green.

The new Death Egg Robot was stronger then the first one but Green was able to use his Homing Attacks to have an edge in the final showdown on the E.G.G. Station and once the hedgehog smashed up the Death Egg Robot its explosion caused serious damage to the E.G.G. Station and Green jumped into the space ship he used to make it to the E.G.G. Station and he safely returned to Mobius back in the Splash Hill Zone with Nicolas and Ricky, the group celebrated their victory over Dr. Eggman and were happy as ever.

"Green I just remembered that Little Planet is on its way back to the Never Lake" Nicolas said.

"Little Planet! Wow its been a long time since I last paid a visit to Little Planet, that was where I first met Amy Rose, Rob O' the Hedge and that's were Mina Mongoose and I had our first adventure, I also had my first run in with Mecha Sonic...the only robot who ever came close taking me down next to his siblings Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, the Eggman Robo and most of all Metal Sonic powered with the Pink Chaos Emerald. Those robots were surely with every right the elite Badniks and its a good thing I only have ever fought one of them at a time, sometimes I wonder to myself why Dr. Eggman never thought of sending more then one replica robot after me" Green said to Nicolas as he was feeling nostalgic while thinking about the past.

"Its a good thing we've only fought them one at a time indeed, thanks to Super Sonic those robots are history...I doubt we'll be seeing them again anytime soon" Nicolas said.

"True...I wonder why the heck Dr. Eggman has made another Death Egg Robot..." Green said as he was thinking.

"Given how he got rid of so much information at the Mad Gear Zone control room I have a feeling he's hiding something big and something in my circuits tells me he's working on a new Death Egg" Nicolas explained.

"Well after we rest for a few hours we should use your glider mode and check out the rest of these Zones on Fang's list" Green said as he looked over his map of the area and Fang's old list before he slept for a few hours.

Mad Gear Zone about ten minutes after Green returned to Mobius

"Yes! That hedgehog is gone and he suspects and knows nothing of my true plans!" Dr. Eggman yelled from the control room of Mad Gear Zone or simply his Mad Gear base.

"Dr. Eggman, Little Planet has reached the Never Lake and our forces are already working around the clock to create the new Death Egg mk II" Decoe said.

"Excellent Decoe, I need you and Bocoe to continue overseeing the work of Death Egg mk II until I get there myself. The elite guard of the new Death Egg needs to be repaired and they need more power then ever before, its a good thing my travel into the Lost Labyrinth Zone wasn't a complete waste" Dr. Eggman said to his henchmen as he smiled evilly.

"You don't mean that orb with the unknown energy in it do you doctor!?" Bocoe said in shock and surprise.

"Yes I do mean that very energy orb! With it's power created from the long lost civilization the elite guard of Death Egg mk II will be unstoppable! I just need to repair them with this old place and then send them to get it" Dr. Eggman said as he sent a giant TV monitor to the Radiant Emerald course located on an asteroid not to far from where Little Planet currently was located. "Alright! Metal Sonic! Mecha Sonic! Eggman Robo! Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll! You've been sleeping on the Radiant Emerald long enough, its time to repair you lot so we can have our revenge against the hedgehogs starting with Green!" Dr. Eggman yelled over his TV monitor as he zapped some kind of energy into the robots which repaired them enough so they could make it to the Mad Gear base.

"Master Eggman...thank you for bringing us back online...we will return..." Mecha Sonic said.

"I am eager to return so I can be a mean, lean, killing machine again!" Metal Sonic said.

"Return order received..." Tails Doll said.

"Yes! A chance to take revenge on that meddling hedgehog!" Eggman Robo said.

"I'm ready to crack a few skulls wide open..." Metal Knuckles said.

Shortly the group of Super Badniks flew off of the Radiant Emerald asteroid and flew down to Planet Mobius and met up with Dr. Eggman at the Mad Gear base. "Nice to see you all still have the killer programming I put into you all, because you'll need it to destroy Green once and for all so Mobius can belong to the Eggman Empire! Now please step into the repair chambers my loyal guards" Dr. Eggman said as each of his Super Badniks stepped or rolled into a repair chamber, Dr. Eggman then pushed a series of buttons on a control panel at lightning speeds. As soon as he finished pushing all the buttons all of the gears, gogs, pipes and steam vents in the Mad Gear base were running like crazy until all power was drained from the base except for the back up power, and then all of Dr. Eggman's Super Badniks were ready to fight and they wanted revenge as much as the doctor did on Green and the others who dared to fight the Eggman Empire's Order!

"All functions are fully operational Master Eggman" Mecha Sonic said as he kneeled before Dr. Eggman.

"Oh yeah! I'm as ready as ever to one-two! Do some butt kicking metallic hedgehog style!" Metal Sonic said as he flew around and pretended to do boxing in midair.

"Yes! Now I can go and destroy that hedgehog!" Eggman Robo said.

"All systems online and ready to receive orders" Tails Doll said.

"I'm soo going to enjoy crushing those fools, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds before smashing them all" Metal Knuckles said as he pounded his fists together and grinned.

"Attention! I know you all want to destroy the Mobians who have defeated us many times in the past as well as humiliated us...but I need all of you to head for this Zone located outside of the Mad Gear base, there's an orb that carries unknown energy of great power within that Zone, and I want you all to absorb its energy so you can be truly unstoppable. As soon as you gather the energy you need Metal Sonic, I need you and Tails Doll to pursue Green to his last known location and try and stop him before he learns about our plans. The rest of you shall be stationed at the Death Egg mk II base that's being created over Little Planet in order to keep it safe from intruders" Dr. Eggman said to the robots as he explained his plan to them.

"I shall obey Master Eggman" Mecha Sonic said as he bowed to Dr. Eggman before getting ready to leave Mad Gear Zone.

"I understand big guy, I'll get some major juice and teach that loser hedgehog a thing or two Badnik style!" Metal Sonic said with an evil grin on his face.

"I wish you'd send me to attack the hedgehog but Metal Sonic is the fastest among us all so I'll return to the new Death Egg once my mission is complete sir" Eggman Robo reluctantly said.

"Orders received...will comply" Tails Doll said.

"Arge! I wanted to smash that hedgehog! I'd better have a chance to smash what's left of his brain Metal Sonic or else!" Metal Knuckles said enraged.

"Well you all have your orders now move out! The Mad Gear Zone has only enough emergency power to keep it running another ten minutes from now before shutting completely down, I hope you all make it out of the base before then. Good luck to you all my killer Badniks!" Dr. Eggman said as he flew away in his Egg Mobile while the robots went to work as fast as their engines could carry them.

"Dr. Eggman we have an alert in both the Mad Gear Zone, Lost Labyrinth Zone and Splash Hill Zone" Decoe said.

"What's going on now?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"It appears the prototype devices to keep Badniks from being destroyed when a control capsule is opned up worked on a good amount of Badniks in the three Zones" Decoe said.

"That's good!" Dr. Eggman said with a grin as he flew out of the Mad Gear base.

"Unfortunately all of them have their circuits fried and they'll attack anything except other Badniks of the same design" Bocoe said.

"That's bad!" Dr. Eggman said as he opened up radio feeds to the Super Badniks he left behind in Mad Gear Zone.

"Attention all Super Badniks! Some of our forces survived the release of the control capsules in Mad Gear Zone, Lost Labyrinth Zone and Splash Hill Zone but they have gone completely berserk and will attack anything in sight! Proceed with your missions but with extreme causion!" Dr. Eggman said to his Super Badniks as he gave them his warning of the news he got from Decoe and Bocoe.

"Some of our boys went rogue eh? That means I'll have the pleasure of smashing a few heads after all even if they are robotic" Metal Knuckles said as he flew towards a group of feral Badniks that tried to attack him but he smashed them all up easily.

The Super Badniks worked hard flying through the Mad Gear Zone, one to many times due to the advanced security they almost bit the dust but thanks to their advanced action/reaction skills and commands they were able to dodge the traps and made it out of the base in one piece and turned Green's flag pole with his face on it into a flag pole with Metal Sonic's face on it. The Super Badniks worked their way through the Lost Labyrinth Zone within a matter of hours and found the orb that contained the unknown energy in it and they used it to become even more powerful then before.

"Systems have been enhanced, mission to acquire the unknown energy is complete. New mission, return to Death Egg mk II and defend it from intruders is now in motion" Mecha Sonic said as he left for the new Death Egg mk II.

"Oh yeah! I'm one tough and mighty hedgehog, I'm ready to kick some serious butt!" Metal Sonic said with excitement.

"Now that I have this new energy source I'll become unstoppable! I'm going to return to the Death Egg mk II for now but I'll be waiting for the hedgehog to fight me" Eggman Robo said as he flew off to the Death Egg mk II.

"Power systems are overloaded...surge of new abilities and power...must follow Metal Sonic so my power can be used to destroy Green" Tails Doll said as he flew off with Metal Sonic.

"I'm stronger then that Echidna could ever be, I'm soooooo going to enjoy this new power...hiya!" Metal Knuckles said as he smashed one of the boulders of the Lost Labyrinth easily with his new power but he knew he had to return to the Death Egg because of Dr. Eggman's orders.

Splash Hill Zone a few minutes before Green woke up

Green had a mostly peaceful sleep, however before he woke up he was plagued with a series of nightmarish images. Many of these images showed Sally falling to what seemed to be her death, Sonic being hunted down like a criminal, Julian finding Knothole and worse of all Julian finally using a giant weapon to destroy Knothole and having a great fight with Sonic. Although it seemed like Sonic and Julian both died in a great explosion in the nightmare Sonic was somehow still alive and seemed to be victorious and all of the people of Mobius cheered for the defeat of Julian. But then the image of Julian appeared on TV's all over the world and he laughed and a space ship from another world carrying a new more powerful and far more evil Dr. Robotnik known as Robo-Robotnik Mk II laughed as he held Mobius in his hands and crushed the planet which caused a white void to appear in the nightmare.

Worse of all it seemed like Dr. Oliver claimed Little Planet and all of the Time Stones and Chaos Emeralds and finally created the world he had envisioned that was covered with machines of all kinds, Green also heard a series of evil laughter from many beings he knew, didn't know and forgot he had known, it was to much for Green to handle. The poor hedgehog woke up from his nightmare and was relieved to learn that all those horrible images were merely a nightmare...or were they of things to come?

Splash Hill Zone right now!

"Sounds like you had one serious series of nightmares Green" Nicolas said.

"Yeah...I hope that they were just nightmares though...I can't help but wonder about that Robo-Robotnik Mk II though, Green-Z said that he would have a big part to play in my future...I hope that if Robo-Robotnik Mk II comes to Mobius we will have the power to defeat him" Green said.

"Green! I understand how you feel but we have to focus on our mission, Dr. Eggman did cover up a lot of his tracks in Mad Gear Zone but he forgot to do the same thing to the E.G.G. Station, I finished analyzing the information I stole from the E.G.G. Station and I've confirmed that Dr. Eggman's big plan all this time was to recapture Little Planet and he's going to turn it into a new Death Egg!" Nicolas said to Green with great worry in his tone.

"Oliver is rebuilding the Death Egg using Little Planet!" Green said in great shock at the very idea.

"Yes and if we don't hurry to Little Planet then it'll become his new Death Egg mk II" Nicolas said.

"Then its time we get going" Green said as he woke up Ricky and explained to her what was going on.

"Sounds like the doc is really pushing his luck this time around" Ricky said with a hint of deep concern in her voice.

"And this time around I'll be fighting the doctor with you guys!" Nicolas said with excitement.

"What do you mean Nicolas?" Green asked his friend.

"Stand back and watch the magic of the technology we found in other Zones as well as my own unique technology" Nicolas said as he fully activated his Power Ring Matrix and used his Hologram Matrix (or Holo-Matrix for short) and turned into a Mobian lynx with a strong resemblance to Larry Lynx except he had lighter brown in his colors, a short tail, a pair of red gloves, blue colored eyes and red shoes similar to Green's shoes.

"Oh my goodness! Nicolas your holographic form its...perfect! Do you have all of your Power Ring Matrix abilities fully operational?! What all can you do combat wise with your holographic form?!" Green said in excitement.

"Wow...check you out Nicolas?" Ricky said as the little Mobini looked at Nicolas' holographic form.

"Thanks...my studies of corporeal life led me to create this exact body...Larry inspired me to be a Mobian Lynx so I figured he wouldn't mind if I just you know..." Nicolas was feeling all kinds of emotions thanks to his advanced emotion chip that he created long ago and was waiting to try out completely once he was in his holographic form.

"Nicolas...you look cool bro" Green said to Nicolas as he gave him a thumbs up "so where do we need to go in order to get to Dr. Eggman?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Oh Eggman! Right! We have to travel through the Sylvania Castle Zone and the White Park Zone that was abandoned during the Great War in order to make our way to the Never Lake so we can stop Dr. Eggman!" Nicolas said as he turned off his hologram form and turned into his glider mode.

"I'm ready to go and teach Dr. Oliver once and for all that you don't mess with Little Planet!" Green said as he grabbed onto the bars of Nicolas' glider mode and flew off to the Sylvania Castle Zone.

No sooner then when the heroes took off Metal Sonic and Tails Doll arrived right at the spot where the heroes took off for Sylvania Castle Zone, enraged Metal Sonic scared the nearby animals and Mobinis before he grabbed Tails Doll by the throat. Metal Sonic then jumped into the small spaceship that the heroes used to get to the E.G.G. Station and safely back to Mobius just yesterday, and then Metal Sonic began to fly the spaceship towards the White Park Zone where he was sure he and Tails Doll would rumble with Green the Hedgehog. Little did the robots know that this time Green had some serious help, the hedgehog had allies and friends alike on his side in this final fight for Little Planet against Dr. Oliver.

Robotropolis tomorrow morning

"Master, the last shipment of the special ore has arrived" a SWATbot said to Dr. Robotnik aka Julian Kintobor.

"Excellent! Soon Knothole will be nothing but a memory of my long struggle against those animals and most of all The Hedgehog!" Julian said with a hint of insanity in his voice as he grinned and rubbed his hands together evilly.

Sylvania Castle Zone right now!

"Looks like those upgrades to you were well worth it Nicolas" Green said to his A.I friend as they landed in the Sylvania Castle Zone.

"I'm glad you never gave up on upgrading me Green" Nicolas said with a smile.

"So what kinds of Badniks should we expect to fight in this Zone?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Let me see..." Nicolas said as he began to scan the Zone for Badniks "...according to the scans we've got Bubbles, Chop Chop, Mantis and...oh my...Dr. Eggman also sent in some new Badniks called Zoomer which is a hemming bird like Badnik and the Fullboar which are boar like Badniks, these Badniks are scattered throughout the Zone" Nicolas said as he finished his scans of the Zone.

"What all should I know on the new guys?" Green asked.

"Well...the Zoomers appear to attack anything that gets to close to them by dive bombing them but they can easily be destroyed, as for the Fullboars their attack pattern is much like that of the RhinoBot. Thankfully these Badniks are easy for us to deal with" Nicolas said as he showed through his holographic eyes images of the new Badnik models.

"At least we now know what we're dealing with, I hope we can get to the bottom of things before Dr. Eggman finishes his plans" Green said as he knew it was time to take off.

"The castle ruins are very large Green so it could take us a while before we can get out of here or find whatever Dr. Eggman might have hidden in the Zone" Nicolas said as he used his Flight Matrix to fly fast enough to keep up with Green.

"Nice to see your Flight Matrix is working in tip top shape" Green said as he ran alongside Nicolas.

"I've got a few surprises, I've developed special cooperative abilities which can allow us to use special abilities together" Nicolas said as he flew next to Green.

"One things for sure this place reminds me of Little Planet...I wonder if whoever built the ruins we found in Little Planet use to live here on Mobius?" Green said as he stopped to look at some of the ruins as he and Nicolas made their way through Act 1 of the Sylvania Castle Zone.

"...it could be possible they left a colony here on Mobius long ago, I wonder what exactly happened to the people of Little Planet and these ruins...nothing in my data banks points to anything we know of that could drive the people away from these ruins back in their glory days" Nicolas said as he looked at some of the ruins and scanned them for achieve data.

"I'd like to try and figure that out myself to buddy but we've got a job to do and...whoa!" Green said as he came to an area of the Zone that was far to high for him to jump to.

"Ah! This is great! Now I can try out the Copter Combo!" Nicolas said as he began to ready his new combo ability.

"Wait? You mean we need to use one of our special cooperative abilities or combo abilities?" Green asked Nicolas.

"That's right but I need your signal in order for us to pull off the combo ability" Nicolas said.

"My signal...alright I've gotcha!" Green said as he gave Nicolas the signal to activate Copter Combo, one this was done Nicolas flew Green high up right on to the high place in order for them to continue their mission.

As the duo moved on they ran into an old friend of their's along with a couple people they haven't seen before. "Oh Green, Nicolas! What a pleasant surprise to see you here at the Sylvania Castle" Celia the Cheetah said to her friends as they slowed down so they could stop and chat with Celia quickly.

"Celia, its nice to see you again old friend. What's going on exactly?" Green asked his cheetah friend.

"Excuse me Miss Celia but who are these people?" a rabbit Mobian girl who looked about 5 maybe 6 years old asked Celia.

"Oh Cream nice to see you again sweetie, you surprised me a little just now" Celia said to the rabbit Mobian as two little creatures flew around them, the creatures said a word which sounded like Chao.

"Cheese, Chocola and I are deeply sorry for surprising you Miss Celia. Did we surprise your friends to?" Cream asked her friend.

"Not at all...oh where are my manners I am Green the Hedgehog" Green said with a bow to Cream.

"I am Nicolas the Holo-Lynx" Nicolas said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Green and Mr. Nicolas, my name is Cream and these two are my special Chao friends Cheese and his twin Chocola. We're here with my mother and our good friend Miss Celia" Cream explained as she introduced herself with a bow, her Chao also bowed to Green and Nicolas.

"Cream dear what's going on?" Cream's mother asked Cream as she walked up a pair of stairs.

"Oh hello mama, Miss Celia introduced us to two of her friends" Cream said.

"New friends?" Cream's mother asked.

"I guess you would all like for us to explain why we're here" Celia asked Green and Nicolas.

"Actually yes, we're glad to explain what we're doing in old castle ruins to" Green said.

"By the way wasn't Nicolas the name of your handheld computer A.I?" Celia asked Green.

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a moment he only just now got his holographic form up and running" Green said as he began to explain to Celia and her friends what he and Nicolas were up to in the Sylvania Castle Zone. Celia explained that her dear friend Vanilla the Rabbit aka Cream's mother invited Celia to stay with them at a hotel while they were spending a vacation at the Sylvania Castle Zone in order to learn more about it.

"I have to say it doesn't surprise me that Eggman is up to no good again" Celia said.

"Can you tell us what this Dr. Eggman is like?" Cream asked Green.

"Well he's about six to six and a half feet tall roughly, he wares a pair of black sunglasses and keeps a pair of goggles on top of his bald head, he wares a red outfit with black pants and he's a mad doctor bent on ruling the world" Green explained.

"He surely sounds like a mean old man" Vanilla said.

"He is ma'am, which is why Nicolas, Ricky and I have to go and take him down before he causes some serious damage or worse" Green said to his new friends.

"Green it appears to be getting late and we've barely gotten past Act 1 of the Zone, we have to get going and fast!" Ricky said.

"Oh my! Well we've got to get going you guys, I suggest you get out of the Sylvania Castle Zone before things get ugly" Green said to his friends as he dashed off.

"We'll be seeing you around guys, my scans tell me that I need to use the Submarine Combo with Green in Act 2 of this Zone" Nicolas said as he took off after Green.

Soon the group of heroes made their way to the end of Act 3 of the Sylvania where they encountered a night fall Dr. Eggman in his latest machine the Egg Serpentleaf. "Ohohohoho I'm quite surprised to see you still alive Green, well you're doomed because I've made a new machine called the Egg Serpentleaf which is far to powerful for you to take on with your weak abilities, its a shame you don't have someone like Tails or Charmy to help you out in terms of flying" Dr. Eggman said with a grin as he got his Egg Mobile ready.

"He's not joking Green that Egg Serpentleaf is very dangerous and we'll need to work together in order to stop it" Nicolas said as he activated his hologram mode.

"Hmm? Who's this?" Dr. Eggman said.

"I'm Nicolas the Holo-Lynx and I'm Green's closest and most reliable friend he has on the battlefield!" Nicolas claimed.

"Nicolas...isn't that the name of that annoying handheld computer you use Green to gather so much information on me and my forces while you're in a Zone or location in general?" Dr. Eggman asked the hedgehog.

"Yes and we're going to stop you together!" Green yelled.

"Not if good old Egg Serpentleaf has something to say about it!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he began to fight his enemies, he was doing a great job knocking Rings out of them but using their new combo abilities Green and Nicolas were able to defeat Egg Serpentleaf.

"Looks like the Copter Combo was to much for your new machine Dr. Eggman" Green said.

"Darn! I could've sworn I would've gotten you this time Green! Oh well you're to late anyway, my ultimate plan to rule Mobius once and for all as well as Snively's plot against Julian will all be completed in the end and I'll be the supreme Egg Emperor!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he took off for the White Park Zone.

"Looks like we're to late Nicolas...we've got to double time it to the White Park Zone and see what's going on...I've got an awfully bad feeling about Little Planet..." Green said as he and Nicolas dashed off towards White Park Zone.

"White Park Zone is surely a huge place Nicolas" Green said as they entered the zone.

"And Dr. Eggman surely was busy bringing this place back to life, I detect Bubbles, Chop Chop, Fullboar and three new Badniks..." Nicolas said as he was scanning the Badnik Horde stationed at the White Park Zone.

"Who are the new guys?" Green asked.

"Well it appears that Dr. Eggman has made a more powerful version of the Spikes Badniks, along with two massive Badniks called Steelion and Snowy, Steelions are huge walrus like Badniks that appear to freeze small areas around them where they detect an intruder...thankfully their only underwater but they could prove a bit of a challenge. As for Snowies their giant polar bear like Badniks that can withstand at least three attacks before being destroyed" Nicolas explained to Green as he showed holograms of the new Badniks.

"Is there anything that we can do to stop Snowy or Steelion Badniks if we encounter them?" Green asked his friend.

"Yes, we can use the Rolling Combo" Nicolas said with a grin.

"You mean combine our Sonic Spins together?" Green asked.

"Exactly! Together we can generate enough power to destroy a Snowy in one blast" Nicolas said.

"That's good news...by the way Nicolas I found these odd looking red colored Rings with stars in the center of them in the Sylvania Castle Zone's Acts" Green said as he showed Nicolas the three red rings with a star in the center of them.

"Hmm...oh my these are Red Star Rings!" Nicolas said with excitement.

"Red Star Rings...oh I remember! Fang talked about Red Star Rings before, he said their extremely rare and hard to find Rings that are far more powerful then even a Super Power Ring in terms of what they can do and be used for. Fang's studies suggest that Red Star Rings are strongly connected to the Chaos Emeralds more so then most other Rings, their kind of like the Giant Rings and Warp Rings in regards to what all they could be used for according to all of Fang's research" Green explained to Nicolas.

"That is if Fang bothered to study the effects of Red Star Rings? After all even Fang never found one of the Red Star Rings hidden somewhere on Mobius" Nicolas said, he to studied the research notes and files of Fang the Sniper as much as Green did but he understood that Green liked to explain things best he could on a subject.

"That's got to be why Fang marked all these places in Mercia! He wanted to follow up on leads he had on possible Red Star Ring locations but he never got around to it" Green said as he remembered when Fang's other personality from his split personality disorder Nack the Weasel took over Fang's mind and body.

"I was thinking the same thing, I wonder if Dr. Eggman was able to build up so many Badniks so fast because of the fact he found some Red Star Rings so he could travel to the Special Zone of Mobius" Nicolas said as he floated around Green.

"Could be, I mean sure the doc has been in hiding off and on for months and he plans something big over the course of those months...but this time around he seems a little stronger..." Green said as he was scratching his chin.

"And in the Mad Gear Zone we found one of the Chaos Emeralds which suggests he must've found someway to get to the Special Zone since the Chaos Emeralds usually get sent back into the Special Zone after they've all been found" Nicolas said.

"True...speaking of which we need to find the other Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman uses them for something horrible" Green said to Nicolas.

"Indeed...we've got the Blue and Red Chaos Emeralds so only five of them remain" Nicolas said.

"I think we need to find someway into the Special Zone by either using the Red Star Rings or gathering 50 Rings for a Warp Ring to appear at the end of a Zone's Act we should also look for the Red Star Rings in this Zone to" Green said as he got an idea.

"Well let's get going because Dr. Eggman won't be waiting for us at all" Nicolas said as he dashed off with Green through the White Park Zone, the group made it through Act 1 in time and thanks to the Rings they gathered they were able to get to the Special Zone of Mobius where they found the Green Chaos Emerald.

Little Planet a few minutes after Green, Ricky and Nicolas arrived in White Park Zone.

"Yes! Thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds I got and the power of Little Planet itself my new Death Egg mk II will be complete before that hedgehog has a chance of getting here" Dr. Eggman said with excitement as he was overseeing the last few hours of work needed to finish the new Death Egg.

"Dr. Eggman, the Elite Guard of Death Egg mk II have arrived" Decoe said as Mecha Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Eggman Robo arrived.

"Excellent! Now we only need to finish up the new Silver Sonic and get word from Metal Sonic and Tails Doll" Dr. Eggman said as his new more powerful Super Badniks were ready to defend the Death Egg.

"Dr. Eggman we've just received a new message from Metal Sonic and Tails Doll" Bocoe said.

"Really?" the doctor said.

"Yes, Metal Sonic and Tails Doll are flying towards the end of Act 3 of the White Park Zone in one of our space ships in order to intercept Green and Nicolas" Bocoe explained.

"That's good news, it means I can finish focusing on getting Death Egg mk II ready to fuel up at the new Oil Desert Zone base so my massive weapon can be ready to travel back in time before this all began" Dr. Eggman said with a sinister grin.

White Park Zone at the end of Act 3

"It looks like we're already to late Green..." Nicolas said as they looked up at Little Planet, the planet was half way covered in a metal shell which was surely the new Death Egg mk II.

"I can't believe we're to late..." Green said.

"...we might be late but we haven't lost yet Green" Nicolas said.

"...you're right! We have to head for Little Planet before Eggman finishes Death Egg mk II" Green said as he was about to dash off towards Little Planet but before he could a small space ship flew next to the various roller coaster tracks that Green and Nicolas were on and out of the ship came Metal Sonic and Tails Doll ready to fight.

"Sorry suckers! But you're history, old Eggman doesn't want you messing with his plans" Metal Sonic said.

"...we have orders to terminate you..." Tails Doll said as its eyes glowed a somewhat pinkish color.

"I guess you two didn't get the news that Nicolas, Ricky and I aren't going to let you guys or old Oliver get away with this?!" Green said as he was ready to fight.

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on slowpoke hedgehog! I've been itching for a personal fight with you since I first came online" Metal Sonic said as he was ready to fight.

"Attack protocols commencing" Tails Doll said as he and Metal Sonic were ready to fight Green and Nicolas.

And so the fight began with Green and Nicolas running and flying down one set of tracks until a red Spring with a star on it sent them flying onto another set of tracks. Tails Doll was on the new set of tracks and fired small energy balls from its control gem, Green and Nicolas dodged Tails Doll's attacks and used their Rolling Combo attack against Tails Doll which did serious damage to the small but powerful robot.

As they ran down the tracks the two soon ran into another Spring which sent them flying back on to the first set of tracks where they began to fight Metal Sonic "it looks like you guys got some serious upgrades since we last ran into each other at the Radiant Emerald course on that asteroid" Green said as he ran past Metal Sonic after the robot used an attack which missed.

"You'll find out that I'm full of surprises hedgehog" Metal Sonic said as he fired a giant energy ball at Green after he flew in front of the hedgehog. However Green dodged the attack and used a Homing Attack three times against Metal Sonic which angered the robot, before Metal Sonic could do another attack against Green and Nicolas. The two heroes hit a Spring and were sent flying on to the tracks where Tails Doll was floating over, Tails Doll made a giant energy ball and tried to hit the heroes but they used their Rolling Combo attack which almost destroy Tails Doll, Tails Doll was given a retreat order from Dr. Eggman and left to Death Egg mk II as it was almost complete.

"Looks like Tails Doll got hit to hard by our special attack Nicolas" Green said to his friend as they soon hit another Spring which sent them towards Metal Sonic.

"Tails Doll is weak next to me, I'll make sure you two get destroyed" Metal Sonic said as he flew above the tracks and glowed with the unknown energy from Lost Labyrinth and then used a series of Homing Attacks on the coaster track to destroy sections of it as he fought Green and Nicolas.

"It seems like Metal Sonic is serious this time around Green...I think its time we used our special attack against him!" Nicolas said as he helped Green make it over the areas of destroy coaster track.

"I couldn't agree more Nicolas!" Green said as they used their Rolling Combo attack and hit Metal Sonic as soon as he had his guard down after using his Homing Attacks.

"No!...I've sustained to much damage...must retreat to the Death Egg" Metal Sonic said as he flew off toward the Death Egg mk II which was only moments away from being completed.

"Looks like we've got to double time it as soon as we save the animals and Mobinis, Nicolas" Green said as he and Nicolas dashed off towards the control capsule and jumped on to it to set the animals and Mobinis free.

The heroes traveled in hot pursuit of Dr. Eggman and reached his new refueling base the Oil Desert Zone.

Oil Desert Zone control room

"Dr. Eggman the Death Egg is 99.9% complete and we're half way done fueling it up" Decoe said as he looked over the monitors.

"That's great news Decoe! Its only a matter of minutes until everything is done...has that hedgehog made it to the base entrance yet?" Dr. Eggman said as he remembered Green.

"Yes doctor...Green and Nicolas just arrived to the entrance of the Oil Desert Zone" Bocoe said.

"Well then we'd better double time it! The Death Egg must be completed! We've got to delay them with whatever we possibly can!" Dr. Eggman yelled out.

"Our Badnik horde at the base is doing everything their programming can allow them to do doctor" Decoe said.

"Hmm...I've got it! Send Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic to the Sky Fortress! Once Green and Nicolas get to the end of Act 3 of the Oil Desert base then I'll slow them down, they'll likely follow me in order to know the Death Egg's location so I'll allow them to chase me to the Sky Fortress, once they start following us we'll blow them out of the skies and even if they somehow manage to take down the Sky Fortress they'll have to deal with me and the Elite Guard of Death Egg mk II!" Dr. Eggman said as he hatched a great plan to slow down his enemies.

"Dr. Eggman...what about the Chaos Emerald and Red Star Rings here at the Oil Desert Zone and the Red Star Rings we've taken to the Sky Fortress and the one on Death Egg mk II?" Decoe asked.

"Well let's hope for our sake they don't find any of those items!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he began his plan.

Oil Desert Zone Act 1

"Alright Nicolas, what all Badniks does the good doctor have here?" Green asked his friend.

"It looks like Bubbles are in the Zone...along with a new variant of Orbinaut called Flamer, a new dung beetle like Badnik called Scarabesque and the massive new Sandworm Badniks" Nicolas explained.

"Sounds like Eggman got a good amount of guards for this base...we've got to hurry" Green said.

"Indeed" Nicolas said.

"Hey wait a minute guys!" Celia the Cheetah said as she came out of the blue.

"Celia...nice to see you again" Green said.

"Likewise Green, before you guys go on I'm coming with you to fight Eggman!" Celia said.

"Really?" Green asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"Alright then elt's do it to it!" Green said with a grin.

"For real?" Celia asked.

"Yup for real, we're in this together" Green said with a grin as he and his team took off.

The group found all the Red Star Rings in the Zone, and found the Purple Chaos Emerald that Dr. Eggman had at the base. Once the group made it out of a series of traps they got to the end of Act 3 of the Zone and there they faced Dr. Eggman.

"Ohohohoho! Nice to see you again Green, its a good thing you're so slow next to Sonic" Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"Hey take that back lard!" Celia yelled.

"Oh my such a language, nice to see you again Celia though I hoped my dear you would've been smart enough to not hang out with Green when he's out on dangerous adventures" Dr. Eggman said.

"Dr. Eggman! You've messed with Little Planet for the last time! Where is it!" Green yelled.

"You're to late Green, Death Egg mk II is already fully online and even as we speak its heading for the perfect position for my master plan" Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"...its time Dr. Oliver that I smack sense into you!" Green yelled.

"Feel free to if you can beat my new Egg Scrap Mech!" Dr. Eggman said as his Egg Mobile attracted a ton of scrap metal which became a giant mech.

"I have to say doc...using a ton of scrap metal to fight me with saves you the trouble of making a machine that'll be scrap metal" Green said with a grin.

"Those are fighting words Green and I love a good fight with you anytime!" Dr. Eggman said as he began to drop a series of boxes into the area he had Green and his friends trapped in.

"Nice try doc but we're to fast for your boxes and crates" Green said as he and Nicolas and Celia jumped on top of the crates and boxes doing their best to not get smashed while looking for an opening, the mech had a dome shielded it from most attacks but as it was about to make an attack it had to open up so it wouldn't overheat which left Eggman's mech wide open.

"Great job!" Celia said as she watched her friends use the Copter Combo move to fly high enough to strike Dr. Eggman's machine.

"Looks like I'll need to bring in my special crates!" Dr. Eggman said as he made red color crates drop on to the crates and boxes that were piling up, the red crates had spikes come out of the top of them every few seconds.

"Wow! What's the deal with these red crates shooting spikes out of the top?" Green said.

"These are the crates I use to transport my spike traps" Dr. Eggman said.

"I guess all of those spikes in the Zones had to have come from somewhere" Green said as he and Nicolas kept up their attack patterns and Celia did her best to keep a look out for the crates and boxes as they were dropped.

As Eggman's mech was getting critically damaged, he moved the mech to the surface of the Zone, once Green, Nicolas and Celia followed him up to the top he was taunting the heroes saying he was going to smash them though Nicolas detected a vital weak point in the mech. Using the right timing Green and Nicolas used their Rolling Combo attack to hit the feet of the machine and send it crashing into scrap metal.

"Darn! Oh well you'll never catch me!" Dr. Eggman said as he flew his Egg Mobile to the Sky Fortress.

"Quick after him!" Green yelled as Nicolas turned into his glider mode, Celia and Green then flew after Dr. Eggman using the new boasters on Nicolas' glider mode.

"Looks like we might actually catch Eggman this time?" Green said as he kept his sights on Eggman.

"Not quite! Incoming mission fire!" Nicolas yelled as he avoided the incoming barrage of missiles.

"What the heck...oh my!" Celia said as she and the others saw Dr. Eggman's new Sky Fortress which reminded Green of the old Wing Fortress.

"Alright Nicolas what all Badniks are we up against?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Well it looks like Eggman has Fullboars, Bubbles, as well as Clucker, Balkiry and Turtloids" Nicolas said as he scanned the skies around the Sky Fortress as well as the Sky Fortress itself.

"Looks a lot like the time over the skies of Westside Island when we had Tails and the Tornado to help us out" Green said.

"True...but this time my glider mode is ready for these Badniks, I made a few laser cannons to help against flying Badniks and turrets" Nicolas said with a grin on his holographic display right in front of the glider.

"Lasers...now that's more like it Nicolas, Eggman's robots will be sorry!" Green said as he readied the laser cannons to fire at the incoming Badniks.

Green, Nicolas and Celia did a great job shooting down flying Badniks but then Metal Sonic appeared in his new aircraft the Metal Carrier. Metal Sonic tried to shoot down the heroes but they were able to deflect his cannon balls he fired at them, after Metal Sonic's cannon ball launchers were destroyed he pulled away in order to repair the Metal Carrier.

The heroes then infiltrated the Sky Fortress and located all of the remaining Red Star Rings which left only one Red Star Ring to find on the Death Egg, as the group looked through out the Sky Fortress, it was easy to travel around the fortress thanks to the odd ring transport system that Dr. Eggman made for the Sky Fortress. The heroes soon returned to the skies around the Sky Fortress because they couldn't find Dr. Eggman anywhere, they flew near the area where they last saw Metal Sonic and his Metal Carrier.

"You thought you could take down my new toy so easily dorks?" Metal Sonic asked the heroes as he began to fight against the heroes while in the sky at sunset.

"Metal Sonic these charades have to end now! Tell us where Dr. Eggman is and we won't have to hurt you or worse!" Green yelled out to Metal Sonic.

"No way, he's counting on me to stop you guys here and now!" Metal Sonic said as he fired lasers and rockets at the heroes using his Metal Carrier.

"I should've figured you'd prefer the hard way" Green said as he and Nicolas fired at the Metal Carrier and as it got damaged Metal Sonic ordered the Sky Fortress to fire all missiles at the heroes, as the heroes avoided the missile fire Green got close enough to the Metal Carrier to use one last Homing Attack which sent the machine crashing into the engines of the Sky Fortress however Metal Sonic flew out of the Metal Carrier before it crashed.

"Green! Metal Sonic appears to be heading for some kind of an escape pod on the Sky Fortress!" Nicolas said as the group landed on the Sky Fortress and set free the animals and Mobini that were in the prison capsule.

"Come on guys let's find Metal Sonic before this place blows!" Green said as he dashed off following the route Metal Sonic took for the escape pods.

"Oh my! I can't believe you destroyed the Metal Carrier and now my Sky Fortress! You weren't this harsh to my Wing Fortress or Flying Battery!" Dr. Eggman yelled out to Green.

"There you are Eggman! We saw Metal Sonic fly this way, so will you stop this madness?" Green asked Eggman.

"Never!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he ran for the escape pods.

And so the heroes chased Dr. Eggman into the escape pod chamber, Metal Sonic made sure Dr. Eggman was able to escape from Sky Fortress without Green and his friends trying to stop the doctor. As for the heroes once Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman were gone they ran towards the last two escape pods, "Nicolas you should go into your handheld form so we can let Celia have an escape pod of her own" Green said as Celia was given the first escape pod. Green and Nicolas then jumped into escape pods of their own and they were launched just in the knick of time, the escape pods sent everyone right up to Death Egg mk II which was fully operational and ready to be used for Dr. Eggman's evil plans, due to the fact Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic left from Sky Fortress before Green and his friends did the evil scientist and killer robot made it to Death Egg mk II first.

Death Egg mk II bridge

"Yes! Success! After an entire year of waiting Little Planet is finally mine and I have my own Death Egg!" Dr. Eggman said with great excitement because he believed he was close to winning.

"Don't count your Clucks before they hatch Dr. Eggman" Bokkun said with a smirk on his face as he flew around.

"What do you mean Bokkun?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Green and his friends have just arrived on the Death Egg and their in the huge Act 1 of the Death Egg" Bokkun said with a grin.

"Oh well...what am I to ever do about this minor setback...I'll tell you three what I'm going to do! I'm going to send the Elite Guard after Green, starting with my new Silver Sonic, he and Eggman Robo will be to much for Green to possibly handle!" Dr. Eggman said as he was all to sure he could win.

"You forget doctor Green has his upgraded A.I with him" Decoe said.

"Not to mention that cheetah Mobian" Bocoe said.

"Who cares?" Dr. Eggman said.

"But Eggman you saw what the A.I and Green can do together first hand" Bokkun said.

"True but Eggman Robo has that special unknown energy which I ordered him to share with Silver Sonic! Even if they beat Silver Sonic and Eggman Robo, they'd have to face Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll next and if they fall they'll have to face me, Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic!" Dr. Eggman said with the strong belief he could win this time.

"Should we ready the time warp?" Decoe asked Dr. Eggman.

"Yes! The sooner we can use the time warp the sooner we can head back in time before Green came to Knothole and became a serious pain in my side" Dr. Eggman said as he sat down in his Egg Mobile and watched as the heroes ran through the gravity turning Act 1 of Death Egg mk II.

Death Egg mk II Act 1

"Looks like this Death Egg has as many twists and turns and changing gravity as the first one did" Green said as he led the group onward after they recovered the last Red Star Ring.

"I never imagined the Death Egg was this crazy big of a place" Celia said as she kept up with Green and Nicolas.

"Green we've got company!" Nicolas said as they entered a chamber which locked them in.

"Welcome Green the Hedgehog!" a voice which sounded like Dr. Eggman's voice said.

"Eggman?" Green said.

"In a manner of speaking" Eggman Robo said as he flew into view.

"So Eggman Robo you want a piece of us for yourself?" Nicolas asked the robot replica of Dr. Eggman.

"Yes that's right Green, this time around me and Silver Sonic are Elite Guards on the new Death Egg and we won't allow you to leave this place alive" Eggman Robo said as he held tightly on to his laser gun.

"You know the first time I encountered Silver Sonic I beat him without Rings and I didn't know the Homing Attack, and as for you well I've trashed tons of Eggrobos and I'm pretty sure you have the programmed memories of that Eggrobo that posed as Dr. Eggman plus I outran you easily in that World Grand Prix the doctor threw" Green said with a smile.

"True but this time we have energy from an orb used by the long lost civilization of the Lost Labyrinth, all of us have its special power and we're dying to use it to destroy you once and for all Green" Eggman Robo said as he did a small dance.

"Are you going to dance all night? Or are we all going to fight?" Green asked Eggman Robo.

"Right...Silver Sonic! Time to attack!" Eggman Robo said as he used the unknown energy to fire powerful laser blasts from his laser gun, Silver Sonic was able to use his attacks faster then the last Silver Sonic that came out.

"This Silver Sonic is surely faster then the first one" Green said with a smile.

"And the doctor's replica robot is more annoying then he was in the World Grand Prix" Celia said as he was itching to claw the robot to pieces.

"I've been studying their attack patterns, and since their using that unknown energy I figure the only way we can deal serious damage is if we use the old one two!" Nicolas said with a grin.

"Right the old one two!" Green said as he and Nicolas worked together with Celia to stop the two robots, the two robots seemed to hit the group a few times but the Rings protected the heroes from damage.

As the battle raged on Green and Nicolas used their Rolling Combo attack on Eggman Robo which gave Celia a chance to use her claws to slice and dice the robot, as for Silver Sonic, he was destroyed in three Rolling Combo attacks and two Homing Attacks. With the first two of the Elite Guard of the Death Egg gone the heroes were able to move on to the next chamber where they began their battle with Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll.

"Finally Green the Hedgehog, I've been waiting a long time to grind you into dust rodent" Metal Knuckles said as he was ready to fight.

"Attack!" Tails Doll said as he was ready to fight.

"Alright then let's get going!" Green said as he began to fight Metal Knuckles, the robot was very strong but slow enough to be attacked with the Homing Attack. Tails Doll repeated his attack pattern from White Park Zone but he fired his attacks more often then before, Metal Knuckles was strong enough to break sections of the Death Egg which angered Dr. Eggman who watched the fighting from the safety of the bridge of the Death Egg.

"I will not allow you to win..." Metal Knuckles said as he was badly damaged.

"Fusion order received...you're dead meat Mobians" Tails Doll said as tentacles came out from its body as its control gem glowed brightly, it grabbed a few pieces of the Death Egg and grabbed Metal Knuckles. The two became a giant Badnik monster that resembled the Egg Serpentleaf that Green and Nicolas battled at the Sylvania Castle Zone.

"I have to admit I never expected to see anything like that" Green said as he looked at the monster.

"Green! There's only one way to stop that thing" Nicolas said as he began to whisper a plan to Celia and Green.

Green then ran around to get the attention of the Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles fusion, as he got their attention Celia plugged Nicolas into the monster robot and the heroic A.I used his power to strip away bit by bit Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles programming in order to keep them busy from Green, Green in the confusion ran to the control gem and grabbed it out of the robot monster which made the creature fall apart. Metal Knuckles was badly damaged and Nicolas used his powers to get out of Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles' systems and back safely into his handheld form so he could take on his hologram form. Once Nicolas was a hologram again he used his powers to disable Metal Knuckles and forced the robot to have all the unknown energy leave his body, as for Tails Doll, Green grabbed the control gem and ripped it off of the helpless robot and smashed the gem and he tossed Tails Doll next to Metal Knuckles.

"Are you sure its a good idea to leave Tails Doll's body with Metal Knuckles' body?" Celia asked Green.

"Without that control gem Tails Doll is helpless and harmless" Green said to his friend.

The group moved on leaving behind them four of the Elite Guard of the Death Egg, which only left Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic left to defend the Death Egg. As the group moved on to a very long pathway they encountered Dr. Eggman in his Egg Mobile which had blades at its bottom which were retractable. "Welcome Green, Nicolas and Celia! Its been such a long time since I've had to face you on the Death Egg, Green I almost forgot how annoying you are" Dr. Eggman said to Green as he flew in his Egg Mobile.

"Last time you intentionally sabotaged the Death Egg so Julian couldn't Robotize the world, that was considerably heroic of you to do Dr. Oliver" Green said to his old friend as well as enemy.

"All to true...Julian's plans were madness but my plans are far better, I bet you've been wondering why I chose to use Little Planet to make Death Egg mk II around? Well its because I'm going to use the power of Little Planet to travel back in time long before you came to Knothole village in fact right before Julian took over Mobotropolis. At that point in time I can take over the world because it was at that point the military forces I'd have to fight now were weakened and crumbling...and what's more Julian will never rise to power! I'll be able to send Badniks all over the world of the past and the Eggman Empire shall begin with Eggmanland as the capital...it'll be glorious!" Dr. Eggman said as he explained his terrible plans.

"Before we fight again Oliver I have a question...what's Operation Endgame that Julian is working on?" Green asked the doctor.

"...I see your time as a spy for Knothole has given you access to all kinds of information...well I'll gladly explain before you perish. Operation Endgame is Julian's final plan to destroy Knothole once and for all using a special ore from Downunda to power his powerful weapon the Ultimate Annihilator which will destroy every atom of whatever is hit by the Ultimate Annihilator, however Snively and I came to the conclusion this weapon was far to dangerous so Snively decided to reprogram the Ultimate Annihilator so it'll only destroy Julian while anything else hit will be sent about an hour into the future but at the same time still be part of Mobius, the effects should ware off within a year though" Dr. Oliver explained to Green.

"Now I know why you attacked Little Planet once again...and now I know for a fact that Julian will be a thing of the horrible parts of our pasts...as for you Dr. Eggman its time we finish this!" Green yelled as he charged after Dr. Eggman.

"Gah!" Eggman said as he just got his Egg Mobile into the air "nice try but your fight is with Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic! My job is to try and stop or hurt you however I can using my Egg Mobile" Dr. Eggman said as the fight between the last of his Elite Guard Badniks with three of his enemies began.

The fight between the Badniks and Mobians was intent, between laser blasts, Homing Attacks, sharp claws, strong kicks and many Sonic Spins the clash went on. However thanks to the Rolling Combo attack Green and Nicolas were able to critically damage both Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic, upon seeing his robots defeated Dr. Eggman retreated deep into the heart of the Death Egg. As for Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic the two Badniks challenge the Mobians to a race, the winners could meet up with Dr. Eggman while the losers died, Green excepted the challenge and knew with Celia's speed the group could win, as the race went on they took note of how many miles they were from the finish line. The robots tried to keep up with Green, Celia and Nicolas but the damage they sustained was to much on them, the heroes made it into the final part of the race and dashed for the finish line, as they crossed the finish line a giant electric door came down and fried the two Badniks who were sent flying into the bottom of the Death Egg.

"Great job guys...now its time we end this" Green said as he was panting, once he was ready to move on he led the group into the heart of Death Egg mk II where the final battle for Little Planet would take place.

"I can hardly believe how much you've grown Green since I first met you and how strong you've become since we first fought on Little Planet such a long time ago" Dr. Eggman said as he was flying a heart shaped device his Egg Mobile was attached to.

"You've changed over the years to Oliver...I remember the time you were a kind and mild mannered vet and medical doctor, but you threw all that away to become a military scientist bent on ruling the world" Green said.

"Yes I did...but only because I saw the horrors of The Great War and my poor cousin Maria Robotnik died because of a military project my grandfather was forced into working with...for these reasons I've come to believe the only way to bring world peace is if I rule the world...I've told you this time and time again Green and yet you still don't understand my grand plan?" Dr. Eggman said as he had a sad looked on his face while he talked to Green.

"I completely understand you Oliver, but I've told you before your ideals of how to bring world peace are wrong, I'm no expert on how to bring world peace but taking away peoples freedom of choice is wrong be it good bad or otherwise...I'm willing to give you one more chance to stop this madness Oliver so we can return to Mobius and try and make a better future for everyone" Green said as he offered a hand of friendship to Dr. Oliver.

"Green...I've told you before my name is Dr. Eggman! Eggman! I am the Egg Emperor of the Eggman Empire and I will not allow anyone to bully me into doing what they want me to do! This all ends now with the power of Death Egg mk II's Egg Heart!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he fully activated the Egg Heart.

"Nicolas..." Green said to his friend.

"Looks like the Egg Heart is the core of Death Egg mk II, the giant arc rings around it can create electric surges...and scans suggest he can harness the energy from the arc rings to create a powerful shield that only a Rolling Combo or an attack as strong as the Rolling Combo can break. The only weak spot is the robotic heart itself which Eggman is piloting, he's going to use gravity to try and confuse us with this machine" Nicolas said to Green as he explained what his advanced scans detected in the Egg Heart's functions.

"I'm ready when you boys are" Celia said as he got ready.

"Alright team...here we go!" Green yelled as the team of heroes took off running around the arc rings, dodging electric attacks, and hitting the cockpit of the Egg Heart. As the heroes attacked the Egg Heart arc rings were falling off as Eggman was zapping energy to try and start the time warp for Death Egg mk II, however the doctor's attempts were in vain as the Egg Heart was taking damage. Shortly the Egg Heart couldn't take anymore and began to explode something fierce, Green and his friends knew that meant it was time to leave ASAP!

The group of heroes ran to their escape pods just in time as the lower half of Death Egg mk II was exploding until it was completely blown away, the heroes watched in awe as the shell of Death Egg mk II lost all of the purple lights around its eyes and the section where Little Planet was visible. Death Egg mk II broke away from Little Planet freeing the world to return back to the air space around the Never Lake, the heroes watched as a bright white light flashed over where Robotropolis was located, as for Death Egg mk II's remains they drifted away into space while Little Planet was free.

"We did it!" Green yelled in excitement.

"We saved the day and we did it together!" Ricky said as she came out of Green's backpack.

"Hey boys, would you mind showing me, Cream, Vanilla, Cheese and Chocola around Little Planet when we get back to Mobius" Celia asked her friends over the communicator between the escape pods.

"Sure thing Celia!" Green said with a grin.

And so Green, Nicolas, Ricky and Celia returned to Mobius, once safely back on Mobius the Mobinis of Mercia's Zones celebrated being saved by Green, Nicolas, Ricky and Celia. The heroes were able to spend sometime on Little Planet enjoying the fresh air, later on the heroes went their separate ways with Celia going back to Soleanna to continue her studies, Cream and her family went back to their house in the south. Ricky returned to South Island, and Green and Nicolas went to Knothole Village where they celebrated with their friends upon hearing the many powerful, great but tragic tales of how Dr. Robotnik aka Julian Kintobor was ultimately defeated. Green and Nicolas told their friends their adventure which led to them seemingly stopping Dr. Eggman once and for all with his Death Egg mk II destroyed and no sign of the doctor being around, Sonic declared that Mobius was set free.

Within a couple weeks after the big celebration Green proposed that he and Sonic should have their birthday parties celebrated on the same day which was June 23, Green believed traveling to a Zone he enjoyed visiting which was very peaceful would be a good place to spend his and Sonic's birthday but that adventure is another story.

Now that Green is 15 years old he must find the remaining Chaos Emeralds in order to learn the truth about who he really is, with Julian dead and Oliver missing it seems like peace might finally come to Planet Mobius...but what about Snively? Is it possible Snively could be a threat along with many other forces that the isolated people of Knothole know little to nothing about?! And just where is Eggman Island and what are the E-Series robots?

Eggman Island a week after the destruction of Death Egg mk II

"That Green was surely more powerful then I though...at least my plans to repair the Death Egg mk II haven't been disturbed" Dr. Eggman said.

"Dr. Eggman the E-Series robots are ready to be deployed on your command" Decoe said.

"We aren't ready to strike yet Decoe...Mecha Sonic, Metal Sonic along with my other Elite Guard Badniks are needed back on the Death Egg and their not fully repaired yet" Dr. Eggman said.

"Of course doctor" Bocoe said.

"I wonder if Dr. Nate Morgan has decided to seek out the Mobians now that Julian is gone?" Dr. Oliver said.

"You still have been thinking about many things doctor?" Decoe asked.

"Yes Decoe...the past haunts me...and I find it disturbing Julian kept the people of Mobotropolis isolated along with people in a few countries and small lands with few people and little to no military forces...but with Julian gone the people can be free..." Oliver said.

"Doctor why do you have such complex morals and points of view?" Bocoe asked.

"I don't know exactly why Bocoe...as smart as I am I sometimes find myself stumped by something or someone...I don't believe in killing or having to harm innocent people and I bluff a lot though I'm so good at acting I'm taken seriously...in spite of what I say and do I don't want to kill or harm the common people and I don't really feel to all bent on killing my enemies either...I just threaten them a lot and bluff a lot to seem serious and look and act serious...truth is I'm just fragile...but enough about how fragile I am! I'm going to rebuild Death Egg mk II and have it with more orbs on it then before!" Dr. Eggman said as he got excited all of a sudden.

"But doctor what about all of these shifts and warping in reality since the Ultimate Annihilator exploded?" Decoe said.

"We'll worry about that later for now the Death Egg calls to me!" Dr. Eggman said with excitement as he was making big plans on his hidden island base of Eggman Island.

What is this talk about Death Egg mk II being rebuilt? And what all is going to happen to the Sonic Universe since Robotnik Prime is now dead and reality has weakened? And who exactly is Dr. Nate Morgan? Find all this and much more out in the upcoming adventures of Green the Hedgehog! Next time expect a trip to the Sandopolis Zone's Ruins!


	3. Adventure 3

Adventure 3

The return of the Dark Legion and legends from Sandopolis

Green was asked many questions from his friends upon his arrival to Knothole Village after Julian Kintobor died. For one they wondered what Little Planet was doing at Mobius in the month of late May rather then December which is the month it usually arrives over the Never Lake, Nicolas explained that due to the time traveling nature of Little Planet it sometimes makes its annual return to Mobius in the months of May, July, November and December though it more commonly arrives in December.

When he hacked into Death Egg mk II he received all kinds of data Eggman didn't keep completely safe due to his overconfidence and the fact there's nothing in Mobius that Nicolas can't hack into, most of that information regarded the Death Egg itself. Dr. Eggman had planned for years now to make the new Death Egg around Little Planet but due to the unexpected events that had been going on in the Robotnik War, as well as other events he was late in his planning to capture Little Planet from the time he had originally planned.

As for other useful bits of information they learned that all these years Dr. Eggman had been launching his forces from an island he called Eggman Island, Nicolas also learned that he had been working on a new line of robots that have their own unique energy to fuel them along with other new robots that used Mobinis only to fuel them. This new line of robots was known as the E-Series Robots, most of the early models being created were basically stronger versions of some of Eggman's early Badnik models though they had a few flaws to them.

After Green and his friends celebrated the birthdays of the now 14 year old Sonic the Hedgehog and the now 15 year old Green the Hedgehog much had began to happen, Sonic and his friends were busy setting the Robians free at least making sure they had their free wills restored as well as rebuilding Mobotropolis, Knuckles was busy on Angel Island working best he could to make sure the Master Emerald was safe but little did he know a blast from his peoples past would come back to haunt him and Mobius for years to come thanks to the ultimate Annihilator exploding.

As for Green the Hedgehog and his A.I friend Nicolas they decided now that Green was old enough it was time to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds so they could find out the past of Green, and learn many secrets that he's old enough to know now. "You know Nicolas all these odd tremors we've been having since the Ultimate Annihilator exploded have been concerning me deeply" Green said to his friend. "I know what you mean Green, there have been many shifts in the dimensions lately according to my scanners" Nicolas said. "I hope that Horizont-Al and Verti-Cal are alright in their Zone...because there's no telling what the destruction of a reality erasing weapon like the Ultimate Annihilator can do to our world and many others" Green said to his friend as he was thinking about what seemed like the victory against Robotnik he and his friends had been fighting for, for such a long time. He was wondering if Robotnik's death was actually the calm before the storm.

"Earthquake!" Nicolas yelled as he felt the grounds shaking. "An earthquake here on Angel Island?! That's impossible..." Green said as he felt the ground shake. "You're right...but something big is shaking the island..." Nicolas said.

Shortly after the island stopped shaking Green could've sworn he had heard voices "did you hear that Nicolas?" Green asked his friend. "Hear what Green? My audio receptors don't detect any vocal patterns except our own" Nicolas said.

But Green didn't pay to much attention to Nicolas, he heard voices which sounded like that of three people. Two of them possibly male and one a female voice, the voices sounded like they were asking Green to help them, save them, find them. "Nicolas...I think I might be hearing the voices of ghosts or spirits of some kind..." Green said as he looked towards a path that led to the huge Sandopolis Zone of Angel Island. "Green...I can't hear these voices you're speaking of but my scans do show that something has made a phychic connection with you somehow" Nicolas said as he showed scans of Green's brain.

"I'm glad you can scan my brain bro...at least in regards to something like this...but...gah...it's hard to say but something powerful is pulling me towards Sandopolis Zone...something deep within the Zone's ruins is calling to me" Green said as he ran towards the pathway to Sandopolis Zone, Green followed his gut feeling he had about Sandopolis Zone. Luckily for the hedgehog he had been in the Zone of few times most notably when Dr. Eggman aka Dr. Oliver and Dr. Robotnik aka Julian Kintobor attempted to take over the island while repairing the first Death Egg at the same time.

Green was careful on his way into the desert because he saw many figures in familiar black cloaks and clothing in general, Nicolas recognized the figures as well from his archives. As the two avoided the figures they made their way to a very long set of ruins that were unlike those of most ruins they saw in Sandopolis Zone. "Come closer hedgehog" a ghostly figure said to Green as he entered one of the entrances into the lower levels of the ruins, Nicolas saw the figure as well. "Okay Green...I think that there really is some kind of ghost here after all..." Nicolas said out of fear. "Indeed there is a ghost after all...or maybe we're meant to think it's a ghost?" Green said as he looked around the ruins a little before turning on Nicolas' scanners for ancient machinery.

"Green I don't know exactly why you thought of looking for machines in these ancient ruins but...oh my something...this place isn't like the other ruins because it isn't just a structure. This entire ruin is a gigantic battle ship from ancient times...my scans suggest its around 4.000 years old!" Nicolas said as he showed scans of the tech he detected so far.

"Do you hear something" Green said.

"Alright whoever is in here you'd better freeze before I blast your ugly brains out!" a voice yelled as a laser blast went flying by Green's head.

"Hold on friend! I come in piece and I don't want to be in pieces!" Green yelled out as he froze.

"Alright bub what are...no wait...what the heck is a hedgehog doing in Echidna ruins?" the stranger said as he walked into view, the stranger was a purple Echidna with a laser gun, a belt to keep his gun in along with other things, he ware white glows that strongly resembled Knuckles' glows, and he had a right dreadlock that was cybernetic, he appeared to be in his early twenties by Mobian biology.

"Oh my goodness! Max is that you?!" Green said as he remembered his first travel to Little Planet when he was a little boy, he encountered a young but highly skilled Echidna named Max who was part of the long lost Dark Legion of Cyber Echidnas.

"How...how do you know my name rodent?" Max asked Green as he pointed his laser at Green's face.

"You may not remember but we met on Little Planet..." Green said.

"Little Planet?" Max asked.

"To try and make a long story short, years ago the Dark Legion and Battle Bird Armada worked together to take control of Little Planet. However Green got all seven of the Time Stones and used their power to send both groups to their homes and removed all memories the groups had of Little Planet for the safety of the small work" Nicolas explained as he activated his hologram mode.

"If all of that is true then prove it!" Max demanded.

"Well you asked me to do two things for you if we ever met again Max" Green said to Max as he then whispered a few wrods to Max that were about something only Max could know and Nicolas restored Max's memories of the time when Green and Max fought alongside each other as allies on Little Planet so many years ago.

"But...so much...Green...thank you..." Max said with tears in his eyes as he got on his hands and knees.

"It's alright Max, when you feel like talking maybe you can explain to us what these Echidna ruins are all about" Green said as he and his friends rested for about one minute before the ghost appeared again and beckoned Green to follow it.

Green followed the ghost and soon the trio of friends ended up in what looked like a bridge to a battle ship which made sense since they were actually on an ancient battle cruiser. In the captain's seat of the bridge they saw the skeleton of a Mobian scorpion whose skull was pieced by a staff he held in his hands. The scorpion Mobian looked like he was surely a savage fellow in his days, Nicolas' scans said that the remains of the Mobian were only 1.000 years old which didn't make sense given the fact the ruins are 3.000 years older then the skeleton.

"Come this way" three ghostly figures said as they beckoned Green to follow them, the team ended up in a dark room that felt oddly enough cold.

"Am I the only one who feels like this is a trap?" Max said to his allies.

"Nope...but...I have to find it" Green said as he looked around the chamber.

"Look for what?" Nicolas asked.

"For...there! There it is" Green said as he saw a button that had ancient Echidna written on it.

"Wait Green we don't know what that'll do!" Max yelled but he was to late, Green pushed the button and three pod like devices opened up each one with a mummy inside. "Well congrats Green you found ancient mummies" Max said sarcastically.

"Yes...and their not Echidnas...one is a Mobian Salamander, one is a Mobian Black Ant and the...I guess leader of these three is a Mobian Crow" Nicolas said as he scanned the mummies, oddly enough he detected a lot of things which suggested this chamber was a cryo freezing chamber.

Green looked at one of the mummies and noticed that there was frost on the mummies and it was thawing, ultimately the mummy he was close to grabbed his arms which made him scream. "I knew this was a trap!" Max said as he was ready to fire at the Black Ant mummy but it acted like it didn't want him to shoot.

"Hold on guys! I don't think these guys are bad" Green said as he looked at the salamander mummy who was holding his arms.

"In all the movies when mummies come back to life in their tombs their evil and kill whoever awakens them!" Max yelled.

"Except these guys aren't dead and none of us will be if I have anything to say about it" Green said with a grin as he carefully moved his arms and unwrapped the mummies head which revealed a living and breathing Mobian Salamander girl who looked 23.

"Water! I need water!" she said after the wrappings around her head were removed.

"Hold on miss! We're going to unwrap your friends first so they can breath" Green said as he and Max unwrap the wrappings around the heads of the other two mummies which revealed two male Mobians one was a Blank Ant and the other a Crow. Once the wrappings were off their faces Green gave the salamander girl water and Nicolas used his various functions to give oxygen to the three while Green and Max removed the rest of the mummy wrappings from the three Mobians.

About an hour later the salamander asked if Dagger was still alive. Green asked who Dagger was and the salamander explained that Dagger was an evil Red Scorpion bent on using the battle cruisers terra forming technology to turn Mobius into a desert world but the three Mobians thought they sabotaged the cruiser to crash, the last known location they were at before the ship was suppost to crash was the Sandopolis Zone of Angel Island.

Green told the trio that the scorpion they were talking about was dead, Green and his friends showed the trio of Mobians they awoke the remains of Dagger. "It would seem my friends that we saved Mobius after all and that Dagger froze us into Mummies yes?" the crow Mobian said.

"Then we did it after all!" the blank ant Mobian said.

"Alright I think we should all start with introductions to make sense out of what's going on here!" Max yelled.

"That sounds like a good idea to me" the salamander Mobian said.

"Alright then, I am Green the Hedgehog a hedgehog and these are my friends Nicolas whose an A.I with a holographic lynx form, and Max the Echidna who was part of the Dark Legion as far as I know" Green said.

"Wow a hologram!" the salamander said "oh where are my manners I am Mia the Salamander, I am from the college of Soleanna" the salamander Mobian said as she introduced herself, Green took note of her cyan and green skin with black spots on it as well as her cyan eyes. And her clothing which looked like that warn by Celia the Cheetah.

"I am Cutter the Black Ant of the Gigan Rocks colony of Black Ants, I am the commander of the first line of defense" Cutter said as he introduced himself, he was a black colored ant with red eyes, he had what looked like a pair of shovel claws on one set of his arms while he ware a normal pair of white glows on the other like most Mobians, he ware no shoes.

"Greetings and salutations my friend, I am the mighty Ra-Zor the Crow, I am the legendary leader of the 40 Thieves of Babylon and proud of it" Ra-Zor said as he shook hands with Green.

"Ra-Zor give him back that Ring you took now!" Mia said.

"Alright you caught me Mia yes, I'll give our new friend his Ring I took yes?" Ra-Zor said as he gave Green back a Ring he found in Sandopolis Zone.

"How did you do that?" Green asked.

"Its one of the many talents of the leader of the Forty Thieves of Babylon yes?" Ra-Zor said with a grin.

"That aside...how many years have passed since we were cryogenic-ally frozen?" Mia asked Green and his friends.

"Well Mia...according to the ships logs and my data based on the current date in time you were frozen about 1.000 years ago" Nicolas said.

"What?! Its been that many years!" Cutter yelled.

"That could explain why they don't know about the legion" Max whispered into Green's ears.

"I understand for you guys its hard to believe its been that long but its the truth" Nicolas said.

"Wait did you say the Forty Thieves of Babylon?" Green asked Ra-Zor.

"Why yes my friend, not the original group of Babylon Rogues to hold the name but I led the second group of the Forty Thieves of Babylon. We plundered and stole much in our days yes, usually we stole from other thieves and criminals yes, among the most famous of them was the criminal lord known as Dagger the Bloodthirsty. I stole from him a few critical engine components needed to activate the terra forming devices of this ship, he hired Mia to track me down and when she and I took our fighting to the Gigan Rocks she got Cutter to help her capture me. Not even my band was strong enough to stand against Cutter and his mighty warriors who ironically enough defend something my ancestors left in their care yes? In the end after I was taken to Dagger along with what I stole from him he revealed his plans to Mia and Cutter upon getting what he wanted, it was then Mia and Cutter realized they made a mistake so the three of us worked together to fight Dagger's men and ultimately stop him from turning Mobius into his desert at any price yes? Even if that price was to be frozen for a thousand years no? And now here we all are friends of all kinds yes?" Ra-Zor said as he hugged Green.

"Well...see about a year or two ago I had a personal run in with a trio of birds calling themselves the Babylon Rogues, after I met them I agreed to let them know about anything I learn about Babylon and Babylon Garden. They let me read the legend of the mighty leader of the Babylon Rogues known as Ra-Zor leader of the Forty Thieves of Babylon, you created the largest group of Babylon Rogues since the first Forty Thieves of Babylon. What's more you're famous for only stealing things without having to kill anyone at all and you only steal that which has no sentimental value at all" Green explained to Ra-Zor.

"Nice to see my group made it to the history books yes?" Ra-Zor said with a grin.

"What about my colony!?" Cutter asked.

"As far as I know an unknown force defends the Gigan Rocks and once you enter you never come back or so the stories I've heard have gone" Green explained.

"So there is hope my people are alive..." Cutter said.

"And the college of Soleanna and Soleanna itself?" Mia asked.

"Both still stand proudly as a beacon of hope to this day" Green said with a grin.

"Oh yes!" Mia said.

"I think we should get out of here before the Legion gets any ideas of coming to these ruins" Max said.

"Good idea Max" Green said.

"The Legion?" Mia asked.

"We'll explain some of what you three missed in history for the past thousand years" Nicolas said as the six heroes left the ruins, Nicolas and Green and Max explained what they could of history such as the Dark Legion of Cyber Echidnas, the Robotnik War that came to past among other things within the past thousand years that they knew of.

After the six had left Sandopolis Zone they got off of Angel Island and went to spend a week at South Island, once they were done there the six decided to head for Station Square. The city held a lot of meaning to Green and he wanted to see what the city and it's people were like after years of not having anything to do with war one way or another.

Little did the six heroes know that there was evil afoot, Dr. Eggman was getting ready for his new plans while the Dark Legion was trying to control Angel Island and fight Mammoth Mogul.

Eggman Island right now

"Today is the big day everyone!" Dr. Eggman said with excitement.

"What do you have planned today Eggman?" Bokkun asked.

"Today we're going to start building the Eggman Empire for real, starting with Station Square! I'll send in four of my advanced E-Series robots along with foot soldier E-Series Badniks" Dr. Eggman said.

"Who will the foot soldiers be?" Decoe asked.

"Well I want to send in E-01 Baby Kiki, and their big brothers E-20 Kiki as well as E-05 Boa-Boa, E-06 Bladed Spinner and two E-11 Beacon!" Dr. Eggman said with excitement.

"What about the Badnik Horde Commanders?" Bocoe asked.

"Hmm...bring me my robot cards Decoe!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

"Your cards sir" Decoe said.

"Nice...I have so many robots to choose from for ideal Horde Commanders for the invasion of Station Square but I can't decide which one..." Dr. Eggman said as he looked at his nasty robot cards.

"Doctor you have four armies which means you'll need four Horde Commanders upon your new tactical suggestions" the Egg Op Computer A.I said.

"That I will Egg Op...hmm...I'll let you decide which E-Series robots to use to command my new forces" Dr. Eggman said as he pushed a button and put his deck of cards into the machine and then pulled a slot like leaver and with that the selection of robots span until three lined up the same.

"Force one shall be commanded by E-23 Missile Wrist" the Egg Op A.I said as it showed three pictures Missile Wrist. "Force two shall be commanded by E-52 Waterbot" Egg Op said as it showed three pictures of Waterbot "force three shall be commanded by E-53 Windbot" Egg Op said as it showed three pictures of Windbot "and the forth force shall be commanded by E-54 Solarbot" Egg Op said as it showed three pictures of Solarbot.

"Excellent! Now I can send in my invasion force to take over Station Square!" Dr. Eggman said with a grin on his face as he chuckled to himself as he got into his Egg Mobile. "Decoe! Bocoe! Make sure the E-12 Behemoths, E-13 Guardbots and E-30 Laser Tanks are ready to attack anything that doesn't belong to the Eggman Empire until I return!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he and his invasion fleet of robots moved out with Missile Wrist walking underwater towards the land while the other three Badnik Horde Commanders flew.

What evil awaits Station Square as the Eggman Empire makes its first true move towards ruling the world with the new E-Series robots? And is all hope lost for Station Square? Find out next time!


	4. Adventure 4

Adventure 4

The rise of the Eggman Empire!

A few hours ago

It had only been hours since Green and Nicolas met up with Max the Echidna and discovered Mia the Salamander, Ra-Zor the Crow and Cutter the Black Ant. Green wanted to check on how things had developed in Station Square since he left the city the day he was adopted by Nic the Weasel, he was hoping that the horrors of the Great War had long left the city and much to his surprise it did.

Station Square was truly a wonderful city for people of all races to live in, with the Great War for its people being but a bad memory the people were able to focus on building a wonderful metropolis for all people to live in. Green and his friends learned the people of Station Square had been inspired by the Mobians of Mobotropolis to live peacefully with all races long ago, but during the war times the city was a place for many war refugees to go to which is why in those days it was hard on the Humans, Mobians and Overlanders. Green was surprised to learn that many of the Overlanders moved into the United Federation cities across the world because the once great military power that was the Overland government was but a thing of the past.

The Overland lost all of its power and wealth thanks to the Great War, with the Overlander cities running low on power and having little to no military forces of any kind whatsoever to defend themselves the Overland collapsed and the Overlanders who were desperate to live in big cities either tried in vain to this day to run their dying cities or moved into the United Federation under the agreement they would have to follow the laws and tolerate living with Mobians.

"Station Square has surely changed a lot over the years since I was last here" Green said with a grin as he went around the city with his friends. They spent most of their time at the Station Square library catching up on history, and they were glad to see so many Mobians living in the city alongside humans and Overlanders. Green thought it would be a good idea to see what all had happen in Station Square since he was little, little did he and his friends know that they would soon have to fight to defend Station Square.

The Emerald Coast a few minutes ago

On the lovely beach known as the Emerald Coast people of all ages were playing and enjoying the nice sunny day, in the middle of the wonderful day a family played with a beach ball until it landed out in the water by accident "I'll get it" a lady from the family said as she swam out to get the ball but as soon as she reached it a giant metallic creature came out of the water. The creature was actually a giant robot, with one robotic eye, a pair of legs and arms but in place of hands it had to missiles looking objects attached to where its hands would be. The robot scanned the area and detected no weapons, it looked at an empty lifeguard tower and fire one of its missiles but the missile was attached to some kind of cable and the robot was able to easily pull back its rocket. Upon seeing this the people screamed and ran in many directions, soon an army of orange colored monkey looking robots came out of the ocean water with the giant robot and they began to throw bombs around the parking lot at the beach.

The people were so scared most of them ran rather then bothering to get in their cars, in the skies around the beach odd centipede like robots flew behind three robots that were leading the robot charge alongside two bird like robots. The robots who led the charge were shown to use all kinds of abilities, a blue colored one with a water tank on its back sucked up water and used it as a projectile weapon against some of the cars and the outer areas of nearby buildings, another robot colored orange used solar energy and fired heat beams while the green colored one with a giant fan on its back used the wind as its weapon. In the middle of the invading army Dr. Eggman grinned as he flew his new Egg Mobile Command Model, he knew that the invasion would only be the beginning.

"Everyone out of the area immediately!" a police officer yelled as the police worked hard to get everyone safely off the beach and out of the general area quickly. The police had their guns and lasers ready to fire at the invading robot armies. As soon as the small robots on the ground were within range the police were able to shoot down the weak armored robots, but when the giant robot came into the scene his armor was far to thick for the lasers or bullets to piece him. "Ehehe those weapons of your's are no use against Missle Wrist, he's far to tough for you to take down" Dr. Eggman said with a smile. "What should we do..." a police officer said to his team. "If you all surrender to me now I won't have to kill any of you" Dr. Eggman said with a grin. "...very well then...we surrender" the cop said on behalf of his team because he wasn't willing to watch his team get killed by the robots.

"Oh my...they gave up far to easily, a police officer should be willing to fight for justice even when threatened with death. Punish them for not protecting their people Missile Wrist" Dr. Eggman said with a grin as he moved out of the way of Missile Wrist and snapped his fingers, and with that Missile Wrist aimed his missile sharped hands at the officers and when he hit them he knocked them out cold and undoubtedly broke a few of their bones. Missile Wrist then stomped the police cars as he led his army of Baby Kiki and Kiki robots across the road, as for Solarbot, Windbot and Waterbot they moved their aerial forces across the skies as they moved towards Station Square.

Station Square right now!

"I have to say things have changed since we were frozen" Mia said as she walked alongside her friends. "Agreed friend" Ra-Zor said. However the peaceful walk was short as a news announcer gave an alert that an army of robots led by a mad man had invaded Station Square "authorities have tried to stop this robot invasion but the robots numbers are far to many and although the smaller robots are easy to destroy the larger robots that appear to be commanding the smaller ones are far to powerful and they have bullet and laser proof armor preventing any police forces from taking down the giant robots, we've received word from the Mayor that GUN is intent on sending in a few teams of robots to deal with the invaders but it'll take about five minutes before any GUN forces arrive, in the meantime all people in Station Square recommended to leave the city and get to shelters while the government deals with the invasion of robots" the giant TV monitor the news announcer was seen on was shot by Solarbot as he flew his forces into the city.

"This isn't good at all, I knew Eggman was bent on ruling the world but I never expected him to attack Station Square especially now of all days" Green said in shock.

"Looks like his robots have made it just in time for the party" Max said as he spotted Baby Kiki and Kiki robots and shot them down.

"Max the government said they'd take care of this!" Mia yelled.

"Yeah and he has the right idea" Green said as he went into action with his Sonic Spins and Homing Attacks to destroy incoming Badniks.

"Green what makes you think you can just attack these robots?! I mean don't get me wrong I want to fight them but..." before Mia could finish she had to run out of the line of fire of robot bombs. "Then fight!" Green said as he destroyed the robots that attacked his friend.

"But..." before Mia could finish Green said to his friends "I am the tenth highest level of command in GUN and I am ordering you guys to fight alongside me against Dr. Eggman if you want to fight!" Green yelled out as he soon got help from his friends against the robots.

"It looks like that giant blue robot called for reinforcements!" Cutter yelled out as he pointed to the skies and E-12 Behemoth robots flew into the scene.

"Alright team, there isn't much time so listen up!" Green said as he stood on the remains of a few Badniks "Cutter, Mia you two are incredibly fast and strong, I need you two to locate any and all people within the streets and get them to safety and defend them from any robots that get are in your area" Green said to the salamander and black ant, "Ra-Zor you have a good eye for shiny things so I need you to keep an eye out for robots as Max and I look for anyone in the city who might be able to help us out! If we can't find any help within two minutes we're going after one of the Badnik Horde Commanders!" Green said as he saw Max grin while reloading his laser. "You can count on me my friend" Ra-Zor said as he pushed a button under one of his glows and a pair of robotic bird wings spread out across his back and he took to the skies to help his friends.

Mia and Cutter then took off and began to help get people to safety, as for Green, Max and Ra-Zor they came across a raccoon who owned a pawn shop that was being attack by a few robots, the raccoon took out a laser and shotgun and destroyed the robots and he watched as the Mobinis powering the Badniks flew or ran away. "There ain't nothing I'm not willing to do for my store" the racoon said as he shook his head, he looked like an average wild raccoon. "That was some fine shooting sir" Green said. "Hold on there kid I'm an honest business man and I want no trouble from you and your gang while I'm defending my store" the raccoon said. "Actually I was wondering if you'd like to help us send these robots packing" Green said. "What's in it for me if I help you kid?" the raccoon said as he looked at Green, he believed the hedgehog was a bit crazy with the idea of fighting the robots. "Odds are your shop will be alright and I'm willing to pay you for your help" Green said. "No thanks kid" the raccoon said he listened and heard more robots, some of the E-12 Behemoths came out of the skies and Green used his skills to trash the robots with Max gunning down one E-12 Behemoth and Ra-Zor using his skills to destroy another.

"On second thought kid I'm willing to listen to you" the raccoon said. "Alright then let's get going" Green said as he and his team moved out and they encountered a hedgehog girl who had a piko-piko hammer like Amy's. She was strong and took down many of the invading robots "those are some cool moves miss" Green said. "Thanks..." she said as she looked at Green. "I'm Green the Hedgehog miss" he said to the girl. "I'm Lucy the Hedgehog...and I'm trying to get these robots away from the people" Lucy said as a E-12 Behemoth dropped behind her, Green then used a Homing Attack to destroy the robot. "Mind if I ask for your help in getting these people out of here?" Green asked. "I'd...wow you took that robot down so quickly..." Lucy said. "Thanks...so would you like some help?" Green asked. "Yes I would actually" Lucy said though she was keeping an eye on the group. "Alright then, Max you help out Lucy and keep the robots busy" Green said as he left with Ra-Zor and the raccoon.

Shortly the group ran into a purple echidna girl who was smashing her way through the robots it seemed she destroyed most of the robots and was about to fight Waterbot "that's some great fighting!" Green said as he helped the echidna finish the remaining robots in the area. "Your not to bad yourself stranger..." the echidna said. "Thanks...I'm Green the Hedgehog" he said to his new ally. "I'm Dalila the Echidna...I take it these robots are from Dr. Robotnik?" Dalila asked. "The robots were made by Dr. Eggman the older brother of Julian Robotnik" he said. "I take it you need some help? Even though Pocket is with you" Dalila said as she recognized Pocket the Raccoon. "Yes actually, I need help to finish off these robots and their leaders" Green said quickly as he saw more robots and smashed them.

Shortly the group moved out and saw some of the police forces fighting the invading robots, the E-12 Behemoths and two E-11 Beacons were making it hard for the police to get people to safety as they fought the invaders. "...there's just no end to these guys is there" one officer said. "I got word that GUNs robots were shot down before they could even pass the city bridge" another cop said. "I hope they send in air support with jets soon!" one of the cops said as Green jumped on one of the cop cars. "Sheriff! I need you and your men to get the people out of the streets! There's still a good many people trapped in the upper levels of the buildings, I need you and your men to get everyone into the basements, the subways or the shelters keep the people off the streets!" Green said as he gave orders to the sheriff of the Station Square Police. "And why should we listen to you?" an overweight officer asked the hedgehog as the E-11 Beacons came by ready to drop a payload but Green used his Homing Attacks and Sonic Spins to destroy the E-11 Beacons. "That's why you should listen to the GUN agent my friend yes?" Ra-Zor said with a grin to the cop. The sheriff amazed at seeing the GUN agent in action was stunned for a moment but then he yelled over the radio "get the people out of the streets! There's still a good many people trapped in the upper levels of the buildings, I need you guys to get everyone into the basements, the subways or the shelters keep the people off the streets! Let's go!" the sheriff yelled as Green, Dalila, Ra-Zor and Pocket took down the robots.

Shortly Dr. Eggman got to Station Square National Bank with Missile Wrist and as his robot broke into the bank lobby Eggman said "let's head up to the roof we can do far more damage from up there" so Dr. Eggman moved to the roof with his Egg Mobile Command Model, Missile Wrist said "proceeding to upper levels of the structure" and with that Missile Wrist shot one of it's missiles to the roof and activated four grapples on it which allowed the massive robot to pull itself all the way up to the roof.

Dr. Eggman pushed a button in his Egg Mobile once he was at the top of the building, the button activated a hologram projector which sent across the city his transmission "hello happy people of Station Square, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I've got some very good news, that is good news for me and bad news for the rest of you. I'm taking over your city to build the foundations of my Eggman Empire so I can take over the entire world I hate to use a massive robot invasion army but these things can't be done with just one robot, you're welcome to surrender and give control of your city over to me before I completely remodel it" Dr. Eggman announced to Station Square with a big grin.

"Dr. Eggman we demand that you surrender yourself at once!" a cop yelled over a microphone. "You dare order me around?! I'm the one who gives the orders around here" Eggman said as he snapped his fingers and Missile Wrist fired one of his missiles at the cop cars. Meanwhile the heroes were destroying most of the remaining Badniks quickly and cornered E-52 Waterbot E-53 Windbot E-54 Solarbot, "we must send word to Eggman" Waterbot said "agreed" Windbot said "we away!" Solarbot said. Quickly they sent word to Dr. Eggman that their forces were destroyed by Green and several Mobians and the few remaining Badniks in the city were being picked off by the police. "What! Why didn't you send me word of this at once!" Dr. Eggman demanded to know. "Sir you have a panel that let's you view what your Badniks can see...did you forget?" Solarbot asked.

Dr. Eggman blushed and his mustache made a frown as he realized he had the camera set to view what Missile Wrist, was seeing this whole time and he largely ignored his other robots. Dr. Eggman then ordered E-52 Waterbot E-53 Windbot E-54 Solarbot to activate their special power to merge, once E-52 Waterbot E-53 Windbot E-54 Solarbot received their orders they transformed into E-55 Energybot, Green didn't like the look of this until three Mobians showed up, one was a Pangolin named Piece who seemed to have a lot of the rolling and Sonic Spin abilities, a Grey Fox named Grey who had a sniper riffle and he appeared to be a weapons expert, and finally a Bobcat named Bob who was strong and a good boxer. "Max I need you to come with me...everyone else...can you handle the big guy?" Green asked his allies as he pointed to Energybot, his allies said yes and with that Green took off for Missile Wrist with Max while running super fast and using Nicolas to follow the signals from the robot.

"I wish these people would just give up...I'm getting bored with them just yelling at me from down there...Missle Wrist do you care to hit one of them for me?" Dr. Eggman said as he was bore from watching the police yelling at him, however before Dr. Eggman could snap his fingers a green streek went by and he yelled "what was that?!" and he saw Green the Hedgehog and someone new, an Echidna he never saw before named Max.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Eggman, though I wished it wouldn't be on the day I return to Station Square to see how the place has been since I was adopted" Green said with a smirk.

"It seems you've done quite a job destroying my E-01 Baby Kiki, E-06 Boa-Boa, E-11 Beacon, E-12 Behemoth and E-20 Kiki robots Green...along with those friends of your's. But those were mass produced E-Series robots so I'd expect my foot soldiers to fall but I bet you can't defeat E-23 Missile Wrist since he is one of my Badnik Horde Commander models, they have a little extra power to them and many of them are far superior to my average robots!" Dr. Eggman said with a grin.

"I thought you'd say something like that Eggman which is why I brought Max with me and a little something extra" Green said with a smile as he and Max dodged fire from Missile Wrist, Max shot at the robot even though his shots were useless but he was meant to distract Missile Wrist while Green jumped into the air.

"Nicolas time we end this quick with the Power Ring we made earlier today!" Green said with a grin as Nicolas gave a small Power Ring to Green, the hedgehog felt the surge of power go through his body as he used a powerful Sonic Spin to go into Missile Wrist one way and out the other and destroy the Badnik Horde Commander.

"No!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he watched in shock his robot blow up in front of him, as for Energybot he was destroyed by the combined might of all of Green's allies. "This isn't over Green! I will return! And I will use everything in my power to defeat this, this time around I'm not playing mere games anymore! This time I'm going to defeat you and the Eggman Empire shall rule the world!" Dr. Eggman said as he flew away in his Egg Mobile.

Shortly after the battle GUN arrived only to find that the robots were destroyed and the people were alright, though a good many people were hurt from the invasion. The GUN troops demanded to know who Green was and why he led a group of people against Dr. Eggman, he then showed them his GUN badge and explained his rank to the GUN troops who showed Green respect as soon as they knew who he was, Green's friends and allies after the fight went to a restaurant to enjoy some food before going their separate ways. Though Lucy and Dalila along with the Sandopolis trio and Max stayed with Green and Nicolas as they checked into a hotel, with the group of heroes presence known in Station Square, Dr. Eggman knew he'd have to think differently in future attacks on Station Square.

Elsewhere unknown to Dr. Eggman and Green trouble was going on Angel Island with Mammoth Mogul. And one day after Station Square, Dr. Eggman encountered a bunny girl named Cream and her Chao friend Cheese the doctor kidnapped the two in order to learn more about the bounds between Chao and their owners but little did Dr. Eggman know this would make Green attack his base later on.


	5. Adventure 5

Adventure 5

Eggman Island revealed and time to get schooled!

It was about a week after Dr. Eggman's attack on Station Square that he found and captured Cream the Rabbit and her special Chao friend Cheese, Green went to Cream's house that same day in order to check on Cream and her family and Vanilla told Green that Cream and Cheese left a few hours ago to play and they haven't returned yet. Minutes after Green heard of this a bunch of Chao came into the house and told Vanilla that Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by a bad man with a bald head who called himself Dr. Eggman.

Green knew right away that he had to save Cream and Cheese and this time Dr. Eggman crossed the line by kidnapping a couple of Green's friends, Green used his super speed to get back to Station Square so he could think up a rescue mission with Lucy, Max and Nicolas but Lucy pointed out that they didn't even know where Cream and Cheese were being held. Nicolas then came up with a plan to hack into Dr. Eggman's network using one of the doctor's robots, Green put in a call to G.U.N and asked if they still had the remains of any of the Eggman Robots that were cleaned up after the invasion.

Luckily for Green, G.U.N still had a lot of robot remains including a large portion of Missile Wrist's body, with that news Green and Nicolas took off for the G.U.N science facility where Missile Wrist's remains were and the two were able to hack into Dr. Eggman's network which was called the EggNet. Thanks to the advanced hacking abilities of Nicolas the A.I was able to lock on to the base where Missile Wrist and his horde of Badniks came from which luckily enough was the same place Cream and Cheese were being held prisoner by Dr. Eggman. "Eggman Island" Green said as Nicolas said the name of the base. "That's right Green, Eggman Island is where our friends are being held by Eggman. It seems that Eggman Island is his primary base of operations and its where he launched all of his attacks to take over the islands and half of Mercia in the past" Nicolas explained.

"It would make sense for him to have an island as his base, after all the doc has shown he has an obsession with islands over the years" Green said. "But I don't understand...given the fact Eggman is based on an island couldn't G.U.N just locate him and destroy him?" Max said as he thought about the location of Eggman Island as Nicolas was showing a map of its location. "I was thinking the same thing which is why I checked the defenses of Eggman Island and confirmed Dr. Eggman has been using energy shields and cloaking systems to hide Eggman Island all these years, it appears his cloaking and shield technology is standard for his heavy bases in order to keep them off G.U.N radar" Nicolas said as he showed an image of the cloaking generator.

"What if we trashed the cloaking system?" Lucy asked. "Hmm...well Lucy if we do that during our rescue mission then G.U.N could find his island base" Nicolas said. "Well I'm going to inform the Commander about all of this as soon as we save our friends from Dr. Eggman" Green said as he got his friends together along with a few Power Rings, once they were ready they took off for Eggman Island in the middle of the night.

Eggman Island

"Yes! Soon I'll have the ideal plan for using Chao as weapons against people" Dr. Eggman said as he finished his scans on Cream and Cheese. "Mr. Eggman you're very mean trying to use little Chao as weapons" Cream said. "Oh hush up my dear, I'll let you go in a few days once I finished my experiments with you and your Chao" Dr. Eggman said. "Yeah you tell them Eggman" Bokkun said with a grin.

"Your dark Chao is all grown up Eggman, I must admit I've never seen a Chao speak English before" Cream said as she looked at Bokkun. "Anything is possible with science my dear" Eggman said.

Just then the red alert went off on Eggman Island as Green used Nicolas' glider mode to fly into Eggman Island, thanks to the surprise Green and his friends had on their side they were able to get pretty close to the outer gates of Dr. Eggman's base before all the defenses were turned on. "How the heck did that hedgehog find us!" Dr. Eggman yelled in confusion and anger as he saw his enemy along with an Echidna and Hedgehog girl break the gates open. But those were only the first set of gates, shortly Eggman got all of the other gate systems locked up as Green ran his way into the base encountering the first few E-30 Laser Tanks. Eggman's missile systems tried to lock on to Green and hit him, but the hedgehog was to fast for the missiles to hit him, normally Green wouldn't recklessly charge into a place but he was angry because sweet innocent little Cream and her friend Cheese were being held by Dr. Eggman and the thoughts of what the doctor could do to the Mobian and Chao angered Green.

As Green charge in, Dr. Eggman activated his E-12 Behemoths, Green unwittingly ran right in front of a launch bay underneath the base where the Behemoths were coming from. Green saw an entrance into Eggman's Base and ran into it with a couple E-12 Behemoths behind him, as he ran down a runway a E-12 Behemoth came out of the blue, Green saw a nearby door and ran through it back to the outside of the base. Green wasn't keeping a look out for where he was running, that plus the dark made it impossible for him to see the giant Spring beneath him with Dr. Eggman's face on it. The Spring caught the hedgehog by surprise and sent him flying into the air, as he fell a E-12 Behemoth waked him hard and sent Green flying out of the base perimeter.

Nicolas and Lucy were in the skies of the base drawing fire away from Green while he tried to run into the base, but once Nicolas saw his life long friend in peril he turned around from where he was to save his friend "Green!" the A.I yelled as he flew by, he got hit by a few lasers as he focused on saving his friend's life. "Nicolas you've been hit! What're we going to do!" Lucy yelled as she saw her friend get hit and wondered what to do. "We're going to save Green, Lucy!" Nicolas yelled as he launched two Power Rings towards Green which super charge the hedgehog.

With the power of two Power Rings there was nothing to stop Green now, he went into a super charge Sonic Spin and did a series of Homing Attacks to destroy the outer E-30 Laser Tank defenses, he then went right through the gates and began to cut down the E-12 Behemoths. The mass produced robots had tough armor but against a Sonic Spin with two Power Ring upgrades at once the robots armor was powerless to stop Green, one of the E-12 Behemoths tried to smash Green but the Mobian went right through the robot and launched himself towards Eggman's base and smashed through one of the giant lights.

As for Nicolas and Lucy they went into an emergency landing and nearly hit a rock if not for Max using his robotic hands to smash the rock. Max looked towards the base and noticed all outer defenses were destroyed by Green as he rampaged through the base and was making his way to the area his friends were being held in, Dr. Eggman had been watching Green and noticed he needed to make sure everything was up and ready to stop Green. "Decoe lock down all doors into the base!" Dr. Eggman yelled to his golden lackey. Shortly Decoe began to put the base into complete lock down once he was finished he said to his boss "Dr. Eggman, the facility is in 100% lock down" and with that Dr. Eggman couldn't help but wonder why the heck Green was attacking his base and how the hedgehog and his friends found it.

"Why does that cursed Green always get in my way?" the doctor said to himself as he waited to think up of his last resort plan. "He doesn't get in your way Mr. Eggman, he just stops you from doing all of the very mean things you do, plus it was rude of you to kidnap me and Cheese so he probably came to save us" Cream said to Dr. Eggman. "Chao, Chao" Cheese said. "Oh is that so? Well he's to late to stop me this time, I've gotten one of the three Chaos Emeralds that he never found and I'm going to use it to power my last resort weapon to stop him!" Dr. Eggman said with a lot of overconfidence. Little did anyone in that room notice that Rouge the Bat was spying on them because the Commander order her to follow Green and his friends, while she followed her fellow G.U.N agent she broke into Eggman's base using her advanced stealth skills. "You can't use that Chaos Emerald doctor, whatever it is you have planned is bound to be mean and bad" Cream said. "It's to late little Cream, I've made up my mind and I'm going to use this Chaos Emerald's powers" he said as he held the White Chaos Emerald in his right hand.

As the doctor was talking to Cream, Green smashed through an E-14 Sneezer and E-13 Guardbots. Green then broke right through the main door to the room that Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Cream & Cheese and Rouge were all in. "Green!" Cream said with excitement. "Green..." doctor Eggman said as he saw his foe, but he remember his Chaos Emerald and said with triumph "...to late!" and with that he placed the Chaos Emerald into his machine and then got a long button that somewhat resembled a game show button a contestance uses so they can do something in said game show. "You can't stop me this time Green! All I have to do is push this little button and blow us all from here to kingdom come!" Dr. Eggman said with a grin as he bluffed on what the machine really did. "I think you're bluffing Eggman" Green said with a grin. "Oh really?" the doctor asked Green. "Yes I think you are, because I know you Dr. Eggman, you only attack people who get in your way and unlike the way Julian worked you've always been locid, so I doubt you'd do something to end all of us which would end innocent lives and your own life and all of your robots. Besides what's to keep me from grabbing that thing from you within the blink of an eye before you can even push it and make that machine do whatever it is, it really does" Green said with a big sarcastic grin on his face just like Sonic.

Just then an E-13 Guardbot moved in behind Green, the Mobian heard the robot move in as Dr. Eggman said "then why don't you just try and take it from me?" and with that the E-13 Guardbot shot lasers at Green and missed him but its shots almost got Rouge at her hiding spot. "Don't let him get away and hit him!" Dr. Eggman shouted to his robot as Green ran along the walls of the room at super speeds, "stop him no matter what!" Dr. Eggman said with a grin on his face as the robot tried in vain to hit Green, since the hedgehog knew that Eggman knew how fast Green could run the Mobian jumped in front of Dr. Eggman and his said "over here tin head" the robot saw Green and was ready to fire. "Gah! No hold your fire Guardbot!" Dr. Eggman yelled as Green got out of the way, and Eggman ducked down while E-13 Guardbot's shots hit Dr. Eggman's machine in the center of the room, Dr. Eggman couldn't stand this anymore, he pushed the button and said "here we go!" and with that Green smashed E-13 Guardbot and then got ready to get Cream and Cheese out of their prison pod. But Eggman's machine was powering up, but due to the shots from E-13 Guardbot the machine was getting fried badly from the energy intake "what have you done?" Dr. Eggman said to Green as he blamed the hedgehog for whatever was going on.

The machine powered up and ultimately exploded, the resulting explosion covered the entire island. The next thing that happened puzzled Green, he was right in the middle of Station Square and wondered what the heck he was doing way back in the city and where everyone else was. He ran around to try and find his friends but an angry cop called the S-Team to arrest Green not knowing the hedgehog was the one who saved Station Square last week, the S-Team tried to catch Green but the hedgehog was to focused on finding his friends to bother with them. He ended up running alongside the leader of the S-Team's car, he kept on running so fast he made for the first time in his life a Sonic Boom! Green admired the view of the city from the skies as his speed made wind blow by the wind powered generators which made the generators go fast and light up the city brightly, Green loved the view until he realized he was free falling in midair. Green saw a swimming pool and hoped that he'd be able to safely land in the pool, as he fell he safely landed in the pool, once Green came to his senses he tried to quickly swim out of the pool but before he could a human girl possibly 12 or 13 jumped into the pool and helped Green out of the pool.

"Wow I've never seen anyone jump into the pool from that high up before, are you alright?" the girl said as she watched Green cough up water. "Believe me miss I didn't plan on trying to jump into the pool or go flying into the skies" Green said somewhat sarcastically, he was glad to have someone help him out. "Just how did you get into the air like that?" the girl asked. "Well it was thanks to my power to run super fast" Green said with a smile. "I didn't know Mobian hedgehogs could run very fast" the girl said. "I can do all kinds of things" Green said. "I'm Christina Thorndyke but my friends call me Chris" the brown haired girl said with a grin. "I'm Green...Green the Hedgehog" Green said with a grin because now he wasn't alone anymore, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be alone while looking for his friends wherever they went to.

Eggman Island the next morning

"It looks like that hedgehog ruined my teleportation device to move Eggman Island, now we've lost most of the base and the cloaking systems are all offline until two weeks from now...bah! What a mess we've gotten into, at least that hedgehog and his friends can't ruin anymore of my plans now that their gone" Dr. Eggman said to Decoe and Bocoe as he was busy looking over the last read outs from what was left of his base. Thanks to the failure of his plan to move Eggman Island his base was now at an angle on what was left of Eggman Island that teleported successfully.

Due to the effects of his machine Cream and Cheese were on a giant billboard through out the night and cried for someone to help save them. As for Max, Nicolas and Lucy they were teleported into the forest outside of Station Square and Rouge was teleported into a museum and she stole a diamond from the museum and broke out rather then spend time waiting for other G.U.N agents to save her.

The next morning Chris called her parents to inform them that she rescued a Mobian who nearly drowned in their pool last night, Chris' parents thought she was very brave but said she should've been careful though Chris assured her parents if anything went wrong she had Mr. Tanaka their butler, Ella their maid and of course Chris' grandfather Chuck Thorndyke. After Chris said goodbye to her parents and let them know she loved them very much she began to talk with Green. "So Green what exactly were you up to last night?" Chris asked since she was still completely puzzled on why Green was in her family pool and exactly why he fell from such a great height into the pool.

"Well Chris it all started when I got word my good friends Cream the Rabbit and her Chao friend Cheese were kidnapped by the evil Dr. Eggman. I planned a mission to rescue the two from Dr. Eggman's hidden base located on a place he calls Eggman Island, once I figured out where he is thanks to an advanced living handheld computer A.I named Nicolas, we were able to put a small team together and we stormed Eggman's base but right before I could save my friends Dr. Eggman pushed a button to activate a machine of his that was damaged by one of his robots I was fighting. Next thing all of us know a huge white light covers us all and then I end up in the middle of Station Square, I was completely clueless on what happened and where to find my friends so I began to run around in panic looking for them. I guess I made some people by accident unhappy because next thing I know I've got cops and the S-Team chasing after me, I was completely scared so I ran faster then I've ever ran before in my life. For the first time I made a Sonic Boom and went flying all the way off an incomplete highway...I ran so fast I made the wind powered generators go fast which resulted in the city looking bright and beautiful though as soon as I realized the danger I was in I tried to land in your pool because it was the softest place I could think of landing in and at least surviving...I was about to swim out by the time you came and saved me last night Chris" Green explained, he could tell by looking at Chris she had to be 12 or 13 and he knew that he just explained a lot of stuff to her but he was sure she for the most part understood him.

"So let me try and get the short version of this straight...you heard two of your friends got kidnapped by a guy called Dr. Eggman so you went to save them but a machine of his sent you into Station Square and you ran around because you got scared and while running you landed in my pool?" Chris said as she tried to summarize what she was told. "Yes...that about sums it up...by the way do you have any food I can borrow? I'm hungry" Green said as he felt like eating breakfast. "Oh! We've got tons of food so don't worry" Chris said as she left to get some fruit and a bowl of what looked like cat food. "Thanks for the apples, they remind me of a good friend of mine and her family...though what's the deal with the cat food?" Green asked Chris as he had an odd look on his face while he looked at the bowl of cat food.

"Well...I read that hedgehogs like cat food...I guess it's not the same with Mobian hedgehogs though...sorry about that" Chris said as she scratched the back of her head and had an awkward look on her face. "It's alright Chris, I think I'll stick with the fruits though" Green said as he enjoyed the fruits Chris gave to him, which included apples, pineapples, oranges, grapes and limes. "What exactly do you plan to do once you're finished with your breakfast Green?" Chris asked the Mobian. "Well I'm going to fine my friends and hope their all right" Green said as he looked out at the general area. "Do you even know where to start looking?" Chris asked as she wondered to herself if Green had any leads. "Well um...no...man it's been a long time since I've been without Nicolas to help guide me...but knowing him, he's more then likely trying to find me using his advanced scanners" Green said as he remembered the fact Nicolas is an advanced computer A.I that's inside one of the most advanced handheld computers in the world.

"If your computer friend Nicolas can find you then why don't you just send him an e-mail?" Chris asked. "Chris you're a genius girl!" Green said as he all of a sudden got a brainstorm thanks to Chris' question. "I am?" she said in confusion to being called a genius out of the blue by the green Mobian. "Oh course you are, don't you see? If I use a computer I can log into my e-mail account and send an e-mail to Nicolas in order to give him my coordinates" Green said with a grin on his face as he felt relieved knowing Nicolas will surely find Green once an e-mail get's sent to the A.I.

"The only computer in the house belongs to my grandpa Chuck, but once he's done doing resource on it I'm sure he'll allow you to use it" Chris explained to Green. Shortly after that Green sat on Chris' sofa in the living room and he watched some TV shows, among the TV shows was a special news report from the local SSTV news reporter Scarlet Garcia who was reporting about the green Mobian hedgehog that ran so fast that he broke the sound barrier. She was interviewing a Mobian and animal export called Dr. Kai Narasu, upon being asked if Mobians of any race were known to run that fast the doctor stated "although in my years as a researcher on Mobians I've encountered some with the power to run at incredible speeds I have never once seen any of these Mobians run fast enough to break the sound barrier, it is more then likely this Mobian was some kind of robot most likely created by the mad man who attacked Station Square not to long ago with his robot army" of course Green was furious upon hearing this after everything he did for his home town shortly after returning to the city. "If that doctor wants to see a super fast robot made by Dr. Eggman he should get to know Metal Sonic or Mecha Sonic, their really fast and loads of fun..." Green said sarcastically with a soar look on his face.

"Chris did you just see the news! I'm so excited to hear about a robotic Mobian hedgehog able to run fast enough to break the sound barrier!" and old man with gray hair said as he ran into the living room, he wore a scientist coat, brown pants, a green shirt and a pair of purplish shoes, it didn't take him to long to notice Green. The old man looked at Green and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming as he looked at Green, he then got closer to Green and seemed to get excited because what he believed to be a Mobian robot was in his house though how it got here he didn't bother to think about. "Oh boy I can't believe the Mobian hedgehog robot is here! I can't wait to see how this thing works!" the old man said as he tried to grab Green with one hand while holding a screwdriver in another. However Green jumped off of the sofa before the old man could get him "grandpa that's not a robot, that's my new Mobian friend Green the Hedgehog!" Chris said to her grandpa as the old man recognized that name, after thinking for a moment he remembered that name was the name of a patient of the famous Dr. Li-Valentine and that Green was the hedgehog who helped defend Station Square against Dr. Eggman's invasion.

"I take it you must be Dr. Chuck Thorndyke?" Green asked Chuck. "I...um...oh yes I am but..." Chuck was at a lost of words to use because he felt pretty foolish for thinking Green was a robot. "Let's start from the beginning...my name is Green the Hedgehog, what's your name sir?" Green asked Chuck as he offered to shake hands with the human doctor. "Oh...pleased to meet you Green, I'm Dr. Chuck Thorndyke but my friends just call me Chuck" Chuck Thorndyke said as introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you to doctor" Green said. "Um...Chris how exactly did you meet Green? I'm a bit puzzled on why a Mobian is here at our house" Chuck said to his granddaughter. "Well grandpa, after Green went Sonic Boom he went flying off an unfinished roadway and ended up launching himself into the air, he then landed in our pool last night but I saved him from drowning. I let him spend the night here and then after I called mom and dad I got Green some fruit for breakfast" Chris explained to her grandpa. "Ah...but why was the S-Team chasing him last night?" Chuck asked his granddaughter. "To make a long story short he got lost from his friends and tried to find them but he got scared and he thinks he might've broken a speed limit or something" Chris explained to her dear grandfather.

"Which reminds me, can I please use your computer to send an e-mail to one of my friends I got separated from?" Green asked the human doctor. "I don't mind though I'd like to here more of your story as to how you ended up in Station Square" Chuck said as he led the way to his lab where Green sent an e-mail to Nicolas complete with coordinates to where Green was right now. After that Green proceeded to explain to Chuck Thorndyke exactly why Green ended up in Station Square, and what led up to Green running around the city last night. After the Mobian finished his story the human doctor had a better understanding of what was going on, Chuck Thorndyke knew all to well about G.U.N and he usually didn't like to deal with government types because in his youth he was harassed by G.U.N for denying to help do research for them. Though Green was a Mobian and younger then most people that Chuck Thorndyke ever met who worked with or for G.U.N he had mixed feelings about the government global military force more so then ever now, upon learning that G.U.N is willing to hire teenagers even if said teenagers are Mobians. And although Green worked for G.U.N Chuck Thorndyke didn't sense anything nasty or completely dangerous from the hedgehog, though he kept his guard up just in case.

A short while after Green finished explaining his story the house maid Ella came into the lab to clean up, she was a bit surprised to see Green because she wasn't use to seeing new people in the house. Green introduced himself to Ella and shortly after that he met Mr. Tanaka who seemed like a serious butler, Green waited around patiently to hear word from his friends and he soon got an e-mail from Nicolas that explained where he and the rest of their friends who were caught in the explosion were located. Lucy, Max and Nicolas met up with Cream and Cheese and sent them safely back to their home, Nicolas was leading the group back to Station Square, Green asked Chris and her grandpa if he could invite some friends over for a little while. Chris and Chuck Thorndyke agreed to let Green and his friends visit for up to two weeks which was fine with Green, and for the next week Green and his friends Max, Lucy and Nicolas would enjoy time at Chris' house.

Eggman Island a week after Green met Chris

"...er...I've got to think of something to do in order to by time..." Dr. Eggman said to himself as he was angry with how slowly the repairs to Eggman Island and most of all the cloaking system were going, ever since he made that small mistake he's been very upset because he knows that chances are that G.U.N could find his base now that the cloaking system was down, even though the base was well hidden among trees it was only a matter of time before his enemies found his number one base of operations.

"What is the doctor talking about now?" Bocoe asked Decoe.

"He's angry because he hasn't been able to come up with a plan to take over the world since Green ruin his base" Decoe explained.

"The way those two go at it is like mere children playing next to what Sonic and Julian did" Bokkun said sarcastically as he flew over the two robots.

"That's it!" Dr. Eggman said with excitement after he heard the word children "the children are the answer! If I can somehow brainwash all of them into admiring me then their parents will have no choice but to except the order of the Eggman Empire!" Dr. Eggman said with great excitement in his voice, he believed he came up with a real brainstorm this time around.

"Would you like your cards doctor?" Decoe asked Dr. Eggman as he instinctively got Dr. Eggman's robot cards.

"Why thank you Decoe...hmm...I don't need these silly cards for today's mission, I already know the perfect robot to send out to the nearest grade school" Dr. Eggman said as he looked through at a few of his cards and then he got an idea for the perfect robot designed to brainwash children into praising Dr. Eggman.

"E-51 Intelligente has been selected...launching E-51 Intelligente right now" the Egg Op computer A.I said as Dr. Eggman pushed the button on his computer console to select E-51 Intelligente.

E-51 Intelligente then took off and went the nearest grade school located at Station Square, the robot was very small and stealthy and he was thankfully able to keep under the G.U.N radar systems.

Station Square grade school right now!

Things were going very slow at the grade school for Chris and her class, the teacher Mr. Stewart fell asleep again and the class was completely bored out of their minds by watching the teacher sleep. "My, my what an intelligent looking class" E-51 Intelligente said with a smile on his computer screen like face as he opened the classroom door and rolled in. "..um...what?" Mr. Stewart the teacher said as he saw the robot. "Oh my did I come in at nap time?" E-51 Intelligente asked as he rolled in. "Um...who are you suppose to be?" Mr. Stewart asked the E-Series robot as he looked at the robot not knowing it's evil mission. "I am here to teach the class, you have been replaced you lousy excuse for a teacher" E-51 Intelligente said to Mr. Stewart with an angry face, unlike his last face that had yellow lights this one had red lights.

"You are going to take my place?" the drowsy teacher asked the robot. "I am!" E-51 Intelligente said as he grabbed Mr. Stewart by the back collar of the human teacher's shirt and then the robot tossed the human out of the classroom.

The whole class was shocked at seeing this, Mr. Stewart was incredibly shocked and surprised upon being woken up from his nap and tossed out of his classroom. "Replace me with a robot will they?! I'll just see about that!" Mr. Stewart said as he stomped off to the principle's office because he believed that the school replaced him though he was far from the truth.

In the principle's office the principle was enjoying a nice warm cup of coffee, "that's just right" he said to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. Just then Mr. Stewart came in and surprised the principle, the poor principle sent his cup of coffee flying into the air upon getting surprised and then the coffee came down on the principle. "Oh sorry..." Mr. Stewart said as he saw everything that just happened and he apologized for scaring the principle. The principle was in a good mood that day thankfully and he forgave Mr. Stewart, the principle then asked what the meaning of all this was and the teacher explained. Once Mr. Stewart was done explaing the principle assured him that he wasn't being replaced by anybody anytime soon, after Mr. Stewart thanked the principle for the good news that he wasn't being replaced Mr. Stewart went into the men's restroom.

Although once he was inside he didn't stop for a bathroom break, he pushed a few buttons on his wrist watch and then put a headphone from the watch into his right ear. He then made a called to G.U.N HQ, the truth was that Mr. Stewart wasn't just a school teacher, he was also a G.U.N agent who was given a mission to keep a close eye on Chris Thorndyke and make sure nothing bad happened to her. The Thorndyke family is one of the richest and most important human families on Mobius and if anything happened to the only heir to the Thorndyke's it could mean complete disaster. Since he wasn't sure where the robot came from he thought it would be a good idea to call HQ, he called through and got one of the communications officers. Mr. Stewart then explained that an unknown robot threw him out of his classroom and took his class, he asked the officer if there were any reports in of Dr. Eggman launching robots of some kind and sadly he hear that no known Eggman robots had been detected recently.

Since the G.U.N couldn't do a thing about the robot without knowing if it was in fact one of Dr. Eggman's creations Mr. Stewart let the officer know that he was going to get help from the police since the robot could be arrested for kidnapping the class, while Mr. Stewart was in a state of panic thinking of a logical and reasonable way to deal with E-51 Intelligente. The robot was having the time of his life teaching the kids what they were suppose to learn that day in class, while Mr. Stewart was out getting the police E-51 Intelligente went outside with the class to begin recess. As for Mr. Stewart by the time he got to the police station there was only one officer aviliable because the rest of the force was either in the hospital recovering from Dr. Eggman's invasion, or they were out helping the people who needed them.

"Can I help you sir?" the cop said as he was eating a hamburger from the famous Station Square Burger Shop. "I need your help...an evil robot has kidnapped my entire class!" Mr. Stewart said as he was trying to catch his breath. "A robot kidnapped your class? That's horrible mister, we'd better get going before anything else happens" the chubby police officer said as he got into his car with Mr. Stewart and they drove back to the grade school. By the time they got to the classroom it was empty, but the police officer heard sounds coming from the baseball field and once he and Mr. Stewart were outside they saw E-51 Intelligente playing baseball with the students. "I can't believe this!" Mr. Stewart said in shock as he saw the robot playing with his class. "I know what you mean, it's not everyday you see a robot play baseball with kids" the policeman said as he was blissfully eating his hamburger.

"What? How can you be thinking about that in a time like this?! He's clearly doing something evil to them while playing baseball!" Mr. Stewart said as he tried to convince the cop the robot was evil, but what was so evil about playing a game of baseball with kids? "Ge...I wish I could be out there playing" the cop said as he ignored what Mr. Stewart said. "What?! How about you stop stuffing yourself and daydream and go and do your job!" Mr. Stewart said enraged as he made the mistake of taking the cop's hamburger.

"What the? Oh you! Nobody takes an officer's burger while he's on the cop! I can put you in prison for stealing from an officer bub!" the cop yelled in anger as he took out his nightstick and chased Mr. Stewart.

Meanwhile E-51 Intelligente or Intelligente as he preferred to have his new class call him was getting so absorbed in being a teacher he forgot about his programming, on Eggman Island the doctor turned on one of his spy satellites to check on E-51 Intelligente's progress so far. "E-51 Intelligente appears to be quite a role model for the children of the school...they seem to look up to him, love him and admire him" Decoe said as he watched the children cheer for E-51 Intelligente.

"That tin plated bucket of bolts! He's suppose to make them admire me! Not him! Grr...Bokkun! Send E-51 Intelligente a message to motivate him into carrying out his mission and his blasted programming!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he sent his messenger Chao out to deliver a message to E-51 Intelligente.

While E-51 Intelligente was enjoying the praise from the children, Bokkun came down out of the skies and began to talk to the robot. "Hey E-51 Intelligente! Dr. Eggman has a message for you" Bokkun said. "Hmm? A message for me?" E-51 Intelligente said in confusion with a confused look on his face. "Hey you tin plated bucket of bolts! You're suppose to teach those kids ow to admire Dr. Eggman and not you!" Bokkun yelled out the message of Dr. Eggman and he shared the doctor's anger.

"That was my old mission, now I am these kids' teacher" E-51 Intelligente said with a grin. "Listen here you! If you don't stop this defective nonsense then Dr. Eggman will make you really regret it!" Bokkun yelled. "Let the doctor come I say, no matter what he does to me I won't abandon my class" E-51 Intelligente said as he pointed to the kids. "Did you hear that? Mr. Intelligente is sticking up for us!" one of the kids said as he praised the teacher robot. "Stop talking like that...now you've got me sad because of what the doctor will do to you...wah!" Bokkun said as he began to cry. Meanwhile on Eggman Island Dr. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe watched the whole thing and Decoe said "Bokkun has lost it..." and with that the doctor said "so that robot thinks he can do whatever he wants without any consequences? Well I'll show him when I get there!" Dr. Eggman said as he got in his fastest but stealthiest Egg Mobile and flew quickly to the school just as the school bell rang.

"Oh no it can't be?! Dr. Eggman is here!" E-51 Intelligente said with shock as he saw his creator furious with him. "Hello E-51 Intelligente" Dr. Eggman said as he ware a tool belt around his shoulders. "That must be that Dr. Eggman guy Green talked about" Chris said to herself as she looked at the very tall but fat man. "E-51 Intelligente I've come to make sure you carry out your mission" Dr. Eggman said with a grin. "Oh no! The doctor is going to take me apart! Or worse hurt the kids!" E-51 Intelligente said as he saw the doctor get closer, due to a few fail safes in E-51 Intelligente's programming he was unable to attack the doctor. "E-51 Intelligente I'm using override command Alpha-Omega Eggman!" Dr. Eggman said. "Sir!" and with that E-51 Intelligente's programming was overwritten so he'd obey Dr. Eggman and no longer act without being given commands, and his eyes turned completely red as he gave the doctor a salute. "Well I've got to get going" Chris said as she was about to leave. "And where do you think you're going lass?" E-51 Intelligente said as he grabbed Chris by the back of her shirt. "It's after school and I have to get back home" Chris said. "Oh no you're not, not until you and everyone else in your class has finished some after school work for master Dr. Eggman!" E-51 Intelligente said as he put Chris on a bunch.

Meanwhile at the Thorndyke residence Chris' parents waited for her to return, they waited about ten minutes before they began to make calls to see if anyone knew where their daughter was. Lucy asked Green if he could go to Chris' school and see if anything happened to Chris, Green left along with Nicolas. Meanwhile at the school the class had to draw Dr. Eggman as their first test in being brainwashed to praise Dr. Eggman, while Dr. Eggman was posing Green ran right in and ran to the top of a flag pole. "Dr. Eggman if you stopped posing then you would've realized by now we're under attack from Green the Hedgehog!" E-51 Intelligente said as he warned the doctor. "You know in many ways you've always been a poser Eggman" Green said with a smirk on his face. "Green! Hmm...I'd like to see you beat my special one of a kind robot, E-51 Intelligente! Blast Green to pieces! You kid's might want to cover your eyes for this" Dr. Eggman said as he warned the kids to cover their eyes so they don't see anything messy.

"Nice try Eggman but you've got to do better then that to get me!" Green said as he dodged the missiles E-51 Intelligente fired out from his head, the robot had rockets hidden inside of hit's head and it moved it's teacher like hat up to fire. But the missiles didn't hit even once and Nicolas told Green the robot's weak spot was the chest, Green hit the robot and made the poor E-Series robot explode into a ton of pieces, among the pieces was the hat left in one big piece. "Well done Green, you've won a prize" Dr. Eggman said. "Excuse me doc?" Green said to the doctor with confusion. "This prize, it's a button I give to those who've come to know me" Dr. Eggman said as he offered a button with a picture of his face on it. "Nicolas?" Green said to his A.I friend. "It appears to just be a normal button..." Nicolas said. "If you don't want it I'll give it to one of the kids" Dr. Eggman said as he offered it to the kids but they didn't want it. "I'll take the button Eggman onlt because we know each other" Green said as he took the button. "Fine and I'll wear my own button...there now we're both Honorable Eggs" Dr. Eggman said as he but a button on one of his front pockets and then he jumped into his Egg Mobile and took off for Eggman Island.

"Thanks for coming to save me Green but why are you here?" Chris asked. "Your parent's are looking for you because it's after school" Green explained. "Oh alright let's get home then!" Chris said as she began to run "aren't you coming Green?" she asked her friend. "You know Intelligente wasn't really a bad robot...he deserves a second chance..." Green said to himself as he picked up the hat of E-51 Intelligente. "Green?" Chris said as she looked to her friend. "Nicolas will guide you home, I'll catch up once I've finished something here" Green said as he began to gather up the parts of E-51 Intelligente so he and Nicolas could rebuild the robot.

And so Chris returned to home in time for dinner and explained to her parents what happened, her parents explained how they made calls to the president, the news media and many other people when Chris was gone for a long time. The family had a nice private dinner while Green and his friends enjoyed their own dinner, after dinner Green and Nicolas worked late into the night to rebuild E-51 Intelligente. The next morning Green gather everyone at the house so he could make a big announcement "thanks to the robotics skills of Nicolas and your's truly, we'd proudly love to introduce E-51 Intelligente or simply Intelligente my new assistant robot!" Green said as he showed everyone the repaired robot, the robot had looked just as he did before but this time he didn't have red eyes he had only yellow eyes and all his override commands Eggman put into him were removed. Green and Nicolas put their own special programming into E-51 Intelligente in order to keep him good, and to keep him from ending up in the hands of Dr. Eggman again.

As for the button Eggman gave to Green, the button was kept in a secure box away from anything important in case Dr. Eggman put something into the button. Green had a feeling that maybe things would calm down for a little while, and he was super happy to have an assistant to help him out in projects.

Eggman Island half a week after the fight with E-51 Intelligente.

"It's a shame I lost E-51 Intelligente...oh well I've got bigger plans then mere school kids! This next plan will allow me to get the edge I've needed against G.U.N and the United Federation in general for many long years!" Dr. Eggman said as he was putting the last pieces of his next big evil plan together. One which would change the way that G.U.N and the United Federation sees him, this plan is so big that for the first time G.U.N will take the fight to the doctor because of this plan!


	6. Adventure 6

Adventure 6

The Great Swindle

A few days after Green got to meet Chris' parents, the hedgehog enjoyed a nice party at the Thorndyke house and got to know Lindsey Thorndyke and her husband Nelson Thorndyke. Green learned that Lindsey is a famous movie actress who's stared in many big hit movies over the years, Green learned that Nelson owns a software company that has become huge over the years. However about a day after the big party Dr. Eggman was busy finishing his master plan he had in store for G.U.N and the United Federation, soon many countries around the world would learn how dangerous the evil Dr. Ivo Oliver Eggman Robotnik really is.

Eggman Island right now!

"Ehehehe it's time all of those fools learn just how dangerous the Eggman Empire really is" Dr. Eggman said as he put his robot cards into his robot selection machine, Egg Op then made the selection clear on the main base monitor, the robot Eggman picked out for today was none other then E-90 Super Sweeper.

E-90 Super Sweeper then launched from Eggman Island and headed right up into outer space, the massive robot then opened up its giant beak like mouth and used a powerful vacuum hose to pull in nearby satellites. E-90 Super Sweeper was specifically going after G.U.N and United Federation satellites, within minutes the G.U.N base known as Area 99 noticed something was happening to G.U.N satellites all around the orbit of planet Mobius. "Ahahaha! Thanks to E-90 Super Sweeper, all of the G.U.N and United Federation satellites will all be gone within days and what better way to get rid of my enemies machines then to steal them so I can use them for robot parts later on, I have to really thank that Green, if not for him I would've never gotten into recycling" Dr. Eggman said with a victorious grin on his face as he watched E-90 Super Sweeper sweeping up dozens of satellites within the hour.

"It seems one of Dr. Eggman's plans is going through without that hedgehog to ruin anything for once" Bocoe said to Decoe.

"I agree Bocoe" Decoe said in agreement with his short silver friend.

"Indeed boys all my plans against the United Federation will go smoothly now, it'll take them months if not years to make new satellites and launch them into orbit around Mobius. And by the time they've made their precious satellites I will have dozens of new bases and factories up and running some of which will be within their own neighborhoods, I really can't wait to put all of the new Eggman Satellites for the Egg Network around the globe" Dr. Eggman said with a big evil grin as he rubbed his hands together.

"I take it doctor you aren't just stealing a lot of satellites to make someone else get our cable bills?" Bokkun sarcastically said to the doctor as he flew around him. "Indeed I'm not Bokkun! Soon the only TV those couch potatoes will have will be Eggman approved Eggman TV! Using my TV programs I'll brainwash everyone and rule over the world within the year!" Dr. Eggman said with excitement.

"But what about Green?" Bokkun asked.

"Who cares about Green? As long as he doesn't find out that we're the one's behind satellites vanishing we'll get every spy satellite down which will cripple G.U.N's defensive network around the world and give us the edge we need" Dr. Eggman said with a glorious grin.

"The doctor seems to enjoy bragging and to a point repeating his plans today Bocoe" Decoe said to Bocoe.

"I agree with you Decoe" Bocoe said to his tall gold friend.

The Thorndyke Mansion a few minutes later

Green was relaxing with Chris and watching one of Chris' favorite TV shows, however the TV went blank. Green told Chuck Thorndyke and he called the cable company and apparently they were the most recent people to lose their TV. The next day the TV came back on but Dr. Eggman was broadcasting, "Ohohohoho!" he laughed as his program started. When Cream and her mother saw the TV show at their house Cream got scared seeing the mean Dr. Eggman on the TV.

"Hello there happy people! I'm afraid to inform you all that my latest plot has involved stealing countless satellites, I'm terribly sorry to steal from you happy people but I need metal parts to build my Badnik Hordes. So to make up I'm giving to everyone who like's to watch TV the new Eggman TV! This amazing form of cable gives you many great and glorious Eggman approved Eggman TV Shows, oh and for those of you who want to find where this broadcast is coming from don't bother tracking because I've rewired the video feeds so many times you can't possibly locate me! Now to begin with the first program of the half-hour the Eggman is the Greatest Scientist Song!" Dr. Eggman said as he announced the new Eggman TV Stations, but then he began to sing "who's the greatest scientist in the Universe!? Why it's Dr. Eggman!" he sang as he began his horrible song.

Shortly after that Chris turned off the TV at her place, Chuck Thorndyke then burst into the living room with news that the government believes Dr. Eggman has been stealing satellites orbiting the world. Green asked Chuck Thorndyke if he knew if the government had any leads on Dr. Eggman's whereabouts but much to his dismay there wasn't any news. Later that day Green's fellow G.U.N agent Mark the Chameleon appeared before Green to inform him that he discovered the location of Dr. Eggman's base on Eggman Island, but before Mark decided to inform the rest of G.U.N he thought he should tell Green because he knew the hedgehog would come up with some idea to stop the doctor since G.U.N didn't have any spaceships for combat purposes.

"Hmm...what would be an ideal craft to build for a space combat mission against Dr. Eggman" Green said to himself out loud. "I've got it!" Chuck Thorndyke said in excitement. "Well way back in my days I came up with blueprints for an experimental spaceship that had various weapon systems built into it but I never made the craft because I made the designs when G.U.N was harassing me" Chuck Thorndyke said. "Are you suggesting in short we use your old plans to make a ship to combat the doctor?" Chris asked her grandpa. "If we want to beat Dr. Eggman and stop him from stealing all of the satellites orbiting Mobius we have to!" Green said with excitement as he got out Nicolas and they were ready to brainstorm with Chuck Thorndyke.

"So Dr. Thorndyke, where do we need to go to look at your blueprints?" Nicolas asked the old human scientist. "Come with me you three" Chuck Thorndyke said as he led the group to his secret underground lab located beneath the garage. "This place is amazing!" Green said. "My grandpa built this place long ago so he could build stuff like airplanes but he keeps getting busy with other stuff" Chris explained. "And today is the day we make a plane of sorts" Chuck Thorndyke said. "You mean a spaceship Dr. Thorndyke?" Nicolas asked. "Um...yes of course" Chuck Thorndyke said with a sheepish grin on his face. "Are these the blueprints right here?" Green asked Chuck Thorndyke as he looked at blueprints for a spaceship he'd never seen before. "That's the blueprints alright, now unless I'm mistaken a Chaos Emerald would be the ideal power source to fuel the spaceship" Chuck Thorndyke said. "Not with these current blueprints Dr. Thorndyke" Nicolas said as he activated his hologram form after he finished his scans of the blueprints.

"What do you mean Nicolas?" Chuck Thorndyke asked. "Well Dr. Thorndyke, the power generator needs to be different and we need to figure out a place to safely put in a Chaos Emerald" Nicolas said as he began to go into details on alterations needed for the space ship, once the three machanical geniuses finished making the needed alterations to the blueprints they began work on the space ship. It was hard work but with the three working together around the clock and with Chris and Ella able to help by bringing food and drinks and sometimes handing over a tool, the ship was built within two days and about a third of G.U.N's satellites were left in orbit.

The spaceship that Green, Nicolas and Chuck Thorndyke made was ready for launch but the ship needed a name. "...hmmm...I've got it! We'll call her the X-Tornado, named after my good friend Sonic's plane the Tornado" Green said with excitement. "Great name Green" Nicolas said. "Fine by me" Chuck Thorndyke said. "I can't wait to fly in this ship!" Chris said in excitement. "Well you guys had better hurry before it's to late to stop Dr. Eggman" Chuck Thorndyke said. Shortly Green got into the pilot seat of the X-Tornado, while Nicolas plugged himself into the systems of the X-Tornado and Chris sat in the co-pilot seat. Green flew the X-Tornado all the way into orbit of Mobius, shortly he was able to detect E-90 Super Sweeper using the X-Tornado's scanning systems.

However E-90 Super Sweeper had help with him, there was a rather odd round robot with giant arms and underneath it was rows of storage areas. This robot had a giant E-89 on it "E-90 Super Sweeper we have company" the E-89 robot said as it turned it's giant round head around "I shall alert the doctor" E-89 said as it called Dr. Eggman. "Yes? E-89 Cargobot! Why are you calling me?" Dr. Eggman asked his robot as he remotely spoke to it using his radios. "Sir, an unidentified spaceship has appeared before us and its being piloted by that green hedgehog" E-89 Cargobot said as he showed footage of the hedgehog's ship. "Gah! Green somehow created a spaceship...what a fool I am! He must've watched my TV while in a city!" Dr. Eggman cried. "Shall we destroy him?" E-89 Cargobot asked.

"Yes! Destroy that hedgehog! But first send the last shipment of cargo to Eggman Island right away!" Dr. Eggman yelled. "Understood" E-89 Cargobot said. He ordered E-90 Super Sweeper to send the last shipment of satellites before they fought the X-Tornado. However as the cargo pod of E-90 Super Sweeper launched Green fired from the X-Tornado a homing beacon knowing full well that the shipment of satellites were more then likely heading for Eggman Island wherever it was.

A great battle happened in orbit around Mobius, but the X-Tornado lured the two massive space capable robots right into a G.U.N trap. Once everything was in place the X-Tornado and various G.U.N ships opened fire on the two E-Series robots and destroyed them, the robots remains were gathered by the navy so they could be sent elsewhere to be examined. Dr. Eggman was angry that his plan was ruined by Green, however the doctor still took down with the last shipment the last of the spy satellites G.U.N had in orbit and it would be months before any replacements could be launched. In the long run Dr. Eggman got what he wanted but his actions now made him an enemy of the United Federation and no longer a mere enemy of a city state, although Dr. Eggman can now move his forces about freely as long as they stayed out of sight the doctor's plans would soon be ruined.

Green was personally happy that he left the homing beacon on Dr. Eggman's last cargo shipment, thanks to it G.U.N had a confirmed location on where Eggman Island was located and after a mission to sabotage the base defenses G.U.N will be ready to take arms against the evil threat that is the Eggman Empire.

Although Dr. Eggman would have other small plans such as an attempt to claim ownership of a baseball stadium using his E-21 Ballios, or a futile attempt to ruin the grand opening of the Emerald Cost Resort. Very soon it could very well be the end of Dr. Eggman's campaign to rule the entire world!

G.U.N HQ a few days after the G.U.N spy satellites were all stolen

"I hope you understand your missions agents Rouge and Topaz, if we are to stop the terrorist organization known as the Eggman Empire your missions at Eggman Island tonight must go unnoticed" Commander Abraham Tower said to two of his best agents as they got ready with their team to infiltrate Eggman Island. Once there they would begin to set into motion events which would lead to the coming of Chaos!


	7. Adventure 7

Adventure 7

Dr. Oliver's defeat and the coming of Robo-Robotnik Mk II

Somewhere over the Emerald Sea

21:00 hours

The recon team under the command of Rouge the Bat and Agent Topaz was in a special stealth airplane as they got ready for their mission in sabotage the defenses of Eggman Island and get a full map out of the base on the island. "What's with this new braclet?" Rouge asked Captain Westwood as he put what looked like a bracelet on Rouge's left hand. "It's a bomb" Captain Westwood bluntly said. "A bomb?!" Rouge said in shock. "Yes a bomb, you see after that stunt you pulled at the museum we need to make sure you don't go anywhere you're not suppose to be, so you be a good girl and follow orders or it's bye-bye batty" Captain Westwood said in a rude manner.

"Try and think of it as a bracelet Rouge" Topaz said as she tried to lighten the mood, she didn't know Captain Westwood was given orders to put a small trigger activate bomb on to Rouge to make sure she followed orders. "A bracelet that explodes!" Rouge said crossly to Topaz "it looks like something an old lady would ware, maybe you should try it on sometime Topaz" Rouge said to her teammate in a teasing manner. "What does that mean?!" Topaz said as she got upset. "Alright everyone! We're over the drop zone! Once you've landed on the island we will wait up to twelve hours for you to complete your missions, if you can't finish your missions within that time we'll meet you at the rondevu at point northwest" the pilot said as he used a bit of G.U.N code to explain what was going on in regards for the stealth plane once it's passengers jumped out.

"Okay people you hear the pilot now move it!" Captain Westwood ordered. "Yes sir!" the troops yelled as they jumped out of the plane and at the right moment activated their parachutes. Shortly the team landed and met up within an area of the base where security levels were very low, Captain Westwood used a pair of binoculars to scoop out the base to look for an entrance the team could get to. Rouge easily saw an entrance that was on a higher level of the base and looked at a rope Captain Westwood had with him, Captain Westwood noticed the place and wondered out loud how they could reach the entrance, Rouge then sarcastically said "oh come on, do I have to do everything" she said as she grabbed Captain Westwood's rope and then flew to the entrance to attach the rope so the team could enter. Captain Westwood at first thought Rouge was turning against the team, but Topaz stopped him from thinking of activating the bomb on Rouge and the team watched Rouge get the special grapple on the rope attach to the base so the team could enter Eggman's facility.

Once inside the base the team noticed it was unusually quiet and there weren't any robots online, rather then wasting time trying to figure out where the robots were Rouge wanted the team to get moving, Captain Westwood suspected Rouge was plotting against the team. When he asked her where she thought she was going she asked him if they wanted her help or not sarcastically, once again Captain Westwood said he wasn't entirely sure if he could trust Rouge. But she said in a reassuring tone "hey I'm on your team" the captain then said alright and agreed to let Rouge lead the team as long as there wasn't any funny business. Rouge easily led the team through the base mapping it out due to the fact she was in the base once before and knew most of it's structure from the inside out, and she knew that the reason no robots were out and about was because Dr. Eggman was sleeping. As the hours went by the team was almost done mapping the base out, they just needed to disable the bases shielding systems and figure out where the generator room was located.

As the team moved on Rouge spotted one room of the base that had a glowing object in it, she suspected it was the White Chaos Emerald that Dr. Eggman had kept in his base. After spotting the room she reason with Captain Westwood to let Topaz work with Rouge to find the generator room, he agreed to this so long as Topaz kept a hold of the trigger to activate the bomb on Rouge if the Mobian ended up going rogue on the team. Once Captain Westwood's team made it to the shielding system they planted charges to blow up the system, the team then made it out with half an hour to spare on their time.

While Westwood and his men made it out Rouge and Topaz had troubles, as Rouge touched the glass containing the Chaos Emerald a Badnik Horde Commander E-Series robot called E-70 Noizi activated, the robot then used it's powerful sound waves to hurt Rouge, the Mobian's highly sensitive ears made her vulnerable against E-70 Noizi's most powerful weapon. To try and keep Rouge away E-70 Noizi used one of his robotic arms to grab as E-70 Noizi made tons of noise it activated the alarm systems in the Egg Base. "Gah! That's E-70 Noizi...what is she doing making such a noise at this hour?!" Dr. Eggman said with irritation in his voice as he heard his female robot making so much sound "wait a minute...someone's after my Chaos Emerald! Bokkun had better turn Decoe and Bocoe online or get them out of their sleep mode...whichever the case is they'd better be disturbed from their sleep because I've been woken up from a lovely dream" Dr. Eggman said as he was very upset, the doctor covered his ears as he left his control room and headed for the Chaos Emerald chambers where he kept any and all Chaos Emeralds he gathered.

Meanwhile an E-13 Guardbot and E-14 Sneezer were sent in with Batbot Badniks to help out E-70 Noizi. As the chaos raged on in the Chaos Emerald chamber one of the missiles fired by the E-14 Sneezer hit the floor of the chamber and reviled the location of the Generator Room directly beneath the Chaos Emerald Chamber. Rouge was able to destroy the Batbots, and thanks to the dumb E-13 Guardbot the E-14 Sneezer was destroyed and Rouge destroyed the E-13 Guardbot shortly after that, just then Rouge got an idea on how to stop E-70 Noizi. She used her powerful hands to get the bracelet bomb off of her hand and then she tossed it into E-70 Noizi's giant microphone which clogged up the sound wave generator, Rouge then yelled to Topaz to push the trigger on the remote. Topaz quickly followed up on what Rouge was planning and then she pushed the trigger and blew off E-70 Noizi's most powerful weapon, the female robot lost her grip on Topaz and shook back and forth blinking her red light in panic as she waited for either Dr. Eggman to fix her or for her enemies to blow her up. Rouge was so angry at E-70 Noizi for using the dangerous sound waves which made Rouge's ears bleed, the Mobian bat used one powerful Tornado Kick and went right through E-70 Noizi leaving the robots with only seconds before it blew up.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Rouge said to Topaz as she lifted up her partner and began to carry her. Dr. Eggman was running down the hallway leading to the Chaos Emerald Chamber with Tails Doll floating behind him, as he was about to enter the chambers Rouge flew out quickly with Topaz, Rouge yelled to the doctor in a demanding tone "move it!" Dr. Eggman then moved out of the way and said "excuse me!" he then snapped out of it and remembered what he was doing and he said with a hint of interest in his voice "who's that?" but before he could get an answer. Tails Doll tapped his shoulder and pointed to the Chaos Emerald Chamber, then as the two looked into the room they saw E-70 Noizi alongside destroyed robots and escaping animals, just as the animals all made it out of the room and looked for a way out E-70 Noizi exploded which left Dr. Eggman and Tails Doll covered in black smoke and powder.

As the smoke cleared Dr. Eggman who had clothes now damaged from the explosion said "help...mommy..." he then turned around a few times before he passed out. Tails Doll watched as the doctor fell down before it to fell on to the floor, as that was going on the charges in the shielding systems blew up and destroyed Dr. Eggman's primary shields. Topaz was very grateful that Rouge saved her life "oh Rouge...how can I repaid you for saving my life" Topaz said with a smile on her face as her partner carried her to safety. "I've got an idea...lose some weight" Rouge said as she looked back at the base and saw smoke from the charges going off as well as E-70 Noizi exploding. Topaz felt insulted by Rouge's comment and got an angry look on her face. Shortly after that Rouge and Topaz met up with the rest of the recon team and they made it to the stealth plane just as the sun was rising, meanwhile in the base Bokkun harassed Decoe and Bocoe for sleeping on the job, the robots protested but by the time all three of them got to the doctor he was extremely mad when he learned the shielding systems of the base were blown up. The various robots that worked on repairing the base then left their jobs of fixing the cloaking systems and tried in vain to repair the critically damaged shielding systems that were offline, Dr. Eggman decided to watch TV and relax while repairs were underway.

Presidential Office a day after the recon mission at Eggman Island

Time 9:02 hours

A day after the mission to recon Eggman Island's base, the President of the United Federation and the President of the country Station Square is located in gathered at the Presidential office in Central City to discuss with a few personal the attack on Dr. Eggman's base. Agent Topaz, Rouge the Bat, Captain Westwood, Mark the Chameleon, Nicolas the Holo-Lynx and Green the Hedgehog were among the personal at the meeting of one of the United Federation's most critical discussions in recent history. "I vote we push for the attack on Dr. Eggman's base, he's nothing but a menace to all of society and his attack on Station Square is proof" the President of the Northern Country said, he was a plump man with a slightly long nose, gray hair and he ware a bluish black suit.

"President Bush I share your concerns and dislike towards Dr. Eggman but first we must calm down so we can discuss the mission to invade and destroy Dr. Eggman's base on Eggman Island once and for all" The President of the United Federation said, he was a fairly fit individual who ware a suit similar to President Bush's, he had dark brown hair and was a very kind and just person much like his dear friend President Bush. "If it's alright with you Mr. President I'd like to discuss the mission now" Captain Westwood said. "Very well Captain Westwood, let's carry on" Mr. President said as the group began to discuss the mission.

"Alright, first off I'd like to state the fact this mission was made possible by all of my fellow G.U.N agents right here" Green said as he began to explain the mission. "Now the mission to invade Dr. Eggman's island is simple, or rather easier said then done...it has a few phases to it. The first phase will be an air and sea strike under the command of Captain Westwood" Green said as he and his fellow agents and friends began to explain the mission. "Thanks to the recon data gathered by Captain Westwood's team, as well as agents Topaz and Rouge the Bat we know that Dr. Eggman has a Generator Room that feeds power to the entire island" Nicolas said as he moved around the miniature figures on the map laid out on a table to show the mission plan and Eggman's base. "With enough charges set to go off not only will the Generator Room get blown up, but it'll created a chain reaction that'll blow up the entire base" Mark the Chameleon said. "Right...and while Captain Westwood and his team move in to take down whatever outer defenses are online around Eggman Island a demolition/strike team led by Rouge the Bat and Agent Topaz will infiltrate the Generator Room and plant the charges, Mark will gather whatever information he can get from the Egg Op system so we can find and destroy anything else Dr. Eggman has built within United Federation territories" Green explained. "And Green and I will join the fight in the X-Tornado, once we get on to Eggman Island we'll keep the doctor busy while the demolition/strike team handles the Generator Room. And to help buy time we'll use the known location of the Yellow Chaos Emerald in a corn field at an abandoned barn to lure the doctor away so the air and sea strike force can catch him by surprise" Nicolas said as he finished explaining the mission plans.

"It sounds like a fool proof plan to me" President Bush said with a grin. "Within three hundred hours the mission will begin, I wish the best of luck to all of you in your mission to destroy this terrorist" Mr. President said with a salute to the G.U.N agents.

An hour after that was done, a team of G.U.N spies led by Mark the Chameleon hacked into Dr. Eggman's TV receiver, they then planted in the information on the Yellow Chaos Emerald's location which made the doctor happy. The poor doctor didn't realize the message he heard on his TV was to try and keep him away from Eggman Island, he used his special selection machine and Egg Op told him the best E-Series robot to use would be E-35 Funfun one of the Badnik Horde Commanders, as well as Mecha Sonic even though the robot wasn't completely repaired.

Dr. Eggman got in his Egg Mobile with excitement as he flew his hover pod towards the location of the Yellow Chaos Emerald alongside E-35 Funfun and Mecha Sonic. Meanwhile Nicolas, Chris, Lucy and Frances one of Chris' schoolmates and childhood friends were digging for the Yellow Chaos Emerald, The X-Tornado was next to the group as they dug. Green was waiting a few miles away from the area keeping out of sight alongside Agent Stewart. As digging went on Dr. Eggman and his two robots showed up to make trouble "Ahahahaha! It looks like I've hit the jackpot, that X-Tornado and a few of my hated enemies are together. Funfun! Blow them away so Mecha Sonic can get that Chaos Emerald!" Dr. Eggman ordered his robots, a short while after he gave the orders E-35 Funfun was blowing the human kids and Mobians away but the X-Tornado kept them safe. As E-35 Funfun was blowing away dirt, corn and even the abandoned barn the Yellow Chaos Emerald went flying. Just then Green came running and used a Homing Attack to knock over E-35 Funfun, the robots giant fans were then blowing the Egg Mobile that Dr. Eggman was in into the sky until he ordered the robot to stop.

"You will not win this time Green, Hedgehog" Mecha Sonic said as his red eye glowed and he was fixed on attacking Green. "Well look at you old Mecha Sonic, looks like the doctor has been treating you nicely at those nasty bases of his" Green said sarcastically as he got ready to fight his old robot nemesis. "You cannot win! I have a Chaos Emerald" Mecha Sonic said as he used the Chaos Emeralds power to make himself faster, the robot hit Green several times to show it's power. "That's good...but can you beat the power of three Power Rings?" Green asked the robot with a smirk as he pushed himself up and out of the dirt. "Green! Take the Power Rings!" Nicolas yelled as he tossed three Power Rings to Green, as the energy of the Power Rings went into Green he felt super charged. He then trashed up Mecha Sonic leaving only the upper body and one arm of the robot, he then trashed E-35 Funfun and once he was done hitting it with Sonic Spins and Homing Attacks, Nicolas activated the X-Tornado and made sure the robot blew up and was in no shape to be fixed by Dr. Eggman.

"Looks like you got him!" Chris said with excitement as she ran up to Green and hugged him. "Oh please..." Lucy said as she watched the scene. "I have to say Green you've lost your edge" Dr. Eggman said as he pushed a button, Mecha Sonic then came back online and used an emergency engine built into his upper body to fly and snatch the Yellow Chaos Emerald for Dr. Eggman. "What the?!" Chris said as she saw the robot quickly steal the Yellow Chaos Emerald. "I can't believe it...you've been learning from your mistakes doc" Green said as he saw Mecha Sonic land into the giant Egg Mobile to rest up. "I'd love to stay and chat with you lot but I've got a world to conquer and a special robot to finish now that I have two Chaos Emeralds!" Dr. Eggman said with excitement as he flew away.

While Dr. Eggman was away from Eggman Island G.U.N launched an air and sea strike against Eggman Island, their job was to destroy defenses so the demolition/strike team could plant the charges in the base while Mark the Chameleon used his ninja skills and natural power to turn invisible to sneak into the base to gather information. Decoe and Bocoe panicked as the G.U.N forces attacked the island, they believed they'd be torn apart or worse destroyed by the invaders. In panic they launched all of the forces they had under their command except for the robots being repaired or under construction. Bokkun taunted the two robots about what a sloppy job they were doing for Dr. Eggman's lackey robots.

As Dr. Eggman flew away from the corn fields Green, Lucy and Nicolas got ready to fight Dr. Eggman using the X-Tornado to get them there. Chris and Frances wanted to go but Green recommended they stayed behind with Mr. Stewart, he told them why he wanted them to stay though "look Chris...Frances...I'm not asking you two to stay behind to be mean or anything...but this isn't a simple adventure like we've done in the past...this is a full military assault on Dr. Eggman's main base of operations! And when the the military is involved odds are there will be deaths and I'd hate for any of my friends especially one's as young as you two to die because of me being reckless" Green said. "Green...I can keep the X-Tornado at a safe distance for them to watch the fight while you do your mission" Nicolas said. "Are you having a short circuit Nicolas?" Green asked his friend. "Nope, you see I can divide myself into two forms, one will help you complete our mission while the other can keep the X-Tornado running with our at maximum power to the shields with our four Chaos Emeralds" Nicolas said with a grin. "That's actually a good idea!" Green said.

"Does that mean we can come?" Frances asked her friend. "Yes...you two can come, after all I need someone to keep the Chaos Emeralds we've gathered safe from Dr. Eggman" Green said as he and his friends entered the X-Tornado. The group then moved out to help G.U.N bring down Dr. Eggman.

Meanwhile inside the base Rouge the Bat, Topaz and their team were making their way into the Generator Room, they battled a good many robots on the in but much to their surprise Knuckles joined the fight. "Knuckles...what are you doing here?" Rouge asked the Echidna, in the past Rouge and Knuckles ran into each other while treasure hunting around the world. "I should ask you the same Rouge, what are you doing here in that odd ninja like outfit of your's?" Knuckles asked the bat as he looked at her special ninja outfit she wares on special occasions. "Well if you really must know, we're here to blow up Dr. Eggman's Generator Room in his base in order to destroy this place" Rouge explained. "We could really use your help" Topaz said. "Hmm...I owe Dr. Eggman for tricking me time and time again...I'll help blow this place from here to Kingdom Come!" Knuckles said with a loud voice. "Please be quiet...this is a stealth operation" Topaz said. "By the way how did you get to this place? I thought you were on Angel Island" Rouge asked the Echidna.

"Well...to try and make it short...after my people and the evil Dark Legion returned from exile the evil Mammoth Mogul stole the power of Enerjak...after that I used the power of the Master Emerald to become Hyper Knuckles and Sonic became Super Sonic using the same power, we then defeated Mammoth Mogul and sealed him within the Master Emerald but there was an odd look on his face as we sealed him away...after that I got word from Nicole and Nicolas that Dr. Eggman's island base on Eggman Island was located. So I decided to pay the old doctor a little visit, I got here by gliding but when I spotted a carrier I jumped into one of the planes and as the pilot fired a missile I jumped out and glided towards the base" Knuckles explained. "Wait...you fought Mammoth Mogul as in The Mammoth Mogul who created the Order of Ixis and brought many untold terrors to Mobius in the distant past?!" Rouge asked. "Yup" Knuckles said. "But that's impossible Mammoth Mogul was alive thousands of years ago, he couldn't possibly be alive" Agent Topaz said as the team made their way into the Generator Room. "That's the thing, he explained one day about 10.000 years ago a Chaos Emerald fell from outer space and landed in his chest giving him immortality...I still have much to learn about him..." Knuckles explained. "I'm surprised you remembered that much knuckle-head" Rouge said sarcastically. "Why you!" Knuckles said. "You guys! We have to get the charges set to blow this place!" Agent Topaz said.

Meanwhile Dr. Eggman and Mecha Sonic returned Eggman Island to see the base under heavy attack from G.U.N "what in the world is going on here?! How could they have possibly found my island!?" Dr. Eggman yelled in angered confusion. "...the hedgehog must've placed a homing beacon on one of your machines in the past?" Mecha Sonic suggested as he was holding on. "...curse that hedgehog! I'm going to make those G.U.N morons pay the price for committing war with the Eggman Empire!" Dr. Eggman said, though the ironic part about his statement was the fact he started war with G.U.N by stealing their satellites and attacking Station Square. "Doctor...incoming missiles from the base..." Mecha Sonic weakly said as he noticed missiles from the base being fired towards the Egg Mobile. "Wah! Those are my missiles! I'd better get to the Control Room fast!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he dodged missiles and made his way into the Control Room.

"I hope we don't get captured by G.U.N!" Decoe screamed. "You two lug nuts will have to deal with far worse then G.U.N for attacking me!" Dr. Eggman yelled with great anger in his voice as he entered the Control Room. "Dr. Eggman!" Bocoe said with shock. "Yes! I'm back! And you idiots fired at me! I swear you two are getting as bad as Scratch and Grounder" Dr. Eggman said as he recalled two of Julian's robots who always messed up when Julian sent them on missions or rarely left them in command. "We're sorry Dr. Eggman..." Decoe and Bocoe said as they begged for forgiveness.

"Silence! now that the Eggman is back in the game I'll take care of those pathetic G.U.N forces!" Dr. Eggman said as he pushed a few buttons to activate a missile firing system that he could control. He hit a good many G.U.N crafts but didn't seem to kill anyone, as he was busy firing Green invaded the base with Nicolas' handheld computer form, Nicolas was able to split his programming into two entities which allowed one half of him to stay with the girls on the X-Tornado.

As Green made his way into the base Dr. Eggman quickly noticed the Mobian and decided to go after him, as Green ran around the base Nicolas detected the two Chaos Emeralds. Green then went into the chamber they were being held in, as he was doing that the demolition charges were finished being set by Rouge and Topaz's demolition/strike team and they were set to blow up in ten minutes. Meanwhile by the time Green got to the place the Chaos Emeralds were located he saw a giant robot and Dr. Eggman got into a special Egg Mobile to power a gigantic robot "This time Green I'll destroy you with E-18 Guerra-Hard" Dr. Eggman said as he looked towards his nemesis with hatred.

"E-18 Guerra-Hard...nice robot I take it his designs are based off of that information you stole from Nicolas that one time?" Green asked the doctor. "Yes I did but more importantly this robot has a little something special in it that will crush you!" Dr. Eggman said. "I'm ready when you are doctor" Green said with a grin. "Ready...here it comes!" Dr. Eggman said as his E-18 Guerra-Hard tried to hit Green but it missed and hit the floors. Green began to do his best to fight the giant E-Series robot to give the G.U.N forces time to retreat, while the doctor and Mobian were fighting Decoe and Bocoe noticed the G.U.N forces were pulling back. They then looked on all the base security monitors and saw the G.U.N forces and Knuckles in the Generator Room "I hope these demolition charges blow the base to pieces" Knuckles said, his words were heard by Decoe and Bocoe "it appears there are people in the Generator Room" Decoe said to Bocoe. "Indeed but we cannot tell who's side they were on...we should lock them down until we can confirm who's side their on" Bocoe said as he locked the blast doors to the Generator Room. Rouge and Knuckles saw what happened and decided to work together to break down the doors so they and the G.U.N troops could escape, but it took about five minutes for them to get through the first layer of the doors.

"Ah!" Green yelled as he was getting kicked into a wall "ohohohoho! It's a shame Green you didn't bring any Rings to protect you for old times sake, thankfully your exposure to the energy of the Rings over the years has made you quite durable and resistant. But ultimately you're still mortal" Dr. Eggman said with a grin as he was having a blast beating up Green, "I'm not done yet Dr. E" Green said as he jumped out from the wall and then began to fight E-18 Guerra-Hard but the robot's right hand grabbed Green and then pushed him against the wall. "Aha! Now I've got you Green!" Dr. Eggman said. "You're really putting the squeeze on me this time doctor" Green said as he tried to not show fear, he was terribly scared right now but he knew he couldn't allow fear to take control of him or his actions. "You know Green I have enjoyed playing games with you in the past but now you're in the big leagues! And now that you're in the big leagues I'm no longer holding back, and thanks to the power of my two Chaos Emeralds, E-18 Guerra-Hard is unstoppable!" Dr. Eggman said with triumph in his voice as he grinned.

"Wait a minute...that thing is powered by Chaos Emeralds much like the same way that other giant robot of your's was powered by the Master Emerald?" Green asked Dr. Eggman. "Oh course it is Green! It's ironic you used the power of the Chaos Emeralds alongside your friends in the past to ruin my plans but now I'm going to crush you with that very power" Dr. Eggman said with an excited look on his face, he paused for a moment before he said "and now for the crushing victory!" but before Dr. Eggman could push the button needed to make E-18 Guerra-Hard crush Green, his telephone on his Egg Mobile rang.

Dr. Eggman looked at his phone and then picked it up taking his full attention away from Green "hello?" he said as he answered his phone. "Hello Dr. Eggman, this is Decoe...I hate to disturb you doctor but we have intruders within the facility in the Generator Room, Bocoe and I don't know who's side they are on so I decided to call you" Decoe said over the phone to Dr. Eggman. "Intruders! Let's see them" Dr. Eggman said as he turned on his monitor on his Egg Mobile to see the footage live from the Generator Room. "Knuckles!?" he said with shock and surprise as he saw one of his enemies in the Generator Room "those are our enemies you half wit!" Dr. Eggman yelled over the phone to Decoe. "Then we shall send in robots to destroy them" Decoe said but as he said that Dr. Eggman had a large amount of concern as he saw G.U.N troops with Knuckles and he asked Decoe "what are they doing in the Generator Room anyway?" and as

Dr. Eggman said that Decoe responded by saying "we don't know doctor, but we overheard them say something about demolition charges" and as Dr. Eggman heard that he yelled "What!" while Dr. Eggman was distracted Green pushed himself free from E-18 Guerra-Hard and then made a run around.

"Did I forget to mention to you I work for G.U.N, Dr. Eggman?" Green said with a smirk on his face as he looked up at the doctor. "You? What! When?" Dr. Eggman said in confusion as he hang up his phone. "It's like you said doc, we pretty much played games in the past but now this is the big leagues which means I don't always have to hold back anymore" Green said as he charged at E-18 Guerra-Hard. "Wah! Ehe you'll never win against E-18 Guerra-Hard! E-18 Guerra-Hard crush him!" Dr. Eggman yelled as his robot tried to smash the Mobian but Green was to fast, Green then jumped on to the left leg of E-18 Guerra-Hard and then made ready a Sonic Spin to cut right through the giant robot mech. "No! Stay back!" Dr. Eggman screamed as Green made a Sonic Spin and went right into E-18 Guerra-Hard, Green then grabbed the two Chaos Emeralds and then as he was free falling in midair he said with a grin on his face "you're in big trouble now Eggman" he then used the power of the two Chaos Emeralds and had a silvery aura surround his body.

Green then took off faster then a bullet, and he then began to use super sonic fast Homing Attacks and Spin Dashes and Sonic Spins on E-18 Guerra-Hard until the robot was ready to explode, before he had a chance to watch the fireworks he used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to go flying right out of Eggman's base. "Oh no! I've got to retreat!" Dr. Eggman cried out as he ejected his Egg Mobile from E-18 Guerra-Hard just in the knick of time, E-18 Guerra-Hard blew up and was no more. However Dr. Eggman began to make his way to the lower levels of Eggman Island "Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! Get all of our surviving and injured units to the lower levels of the base stat! This place is going to blow and we must get to the safety bunkers!" Dr. Eggman yelled in horror over the intercom that only his robots could hear as well as Bokkun due to the Chao's hearing capabilities.

Meanwhile Rouge and Knuckles broke a hole through the blast doors big enough for them, Topaz and the G.U.N troops to get through, Green then made a giant hole for the group as he blasted from one end of the base to the next. He was destroying everything he possibly could in regards to remaining defense units, Green was doing his best but he was running low on energy. Back in Station Square everyone watched as the fight against Dr. Eggman was nearing it's end, the public cheered for Green as he fought the doctor's forces. But back on Eggman Island Rouge, Knuckles, Topaz and the G.U.N troops made it out with only thirty seconds left on the timer for the demolition charges.

Green was finished doing what damage he could to Dr. Eggman's forces, when he was ready to leave he made a powerful Spin Dash which sent him flying into the air because he went off a ramp. He then in style landed within the safety zone of the blast that was coming, he grinned as he turned around to watch the show but a shock wave from the charges going off sent him flying into Rouge, Knuckles and Topaz. "I can't believe it's finally over..." Knuckles said as he watched the base blowing up, the lower level of the place blew and the tower was falling at an angle. "It looks like we saved the day once again!" Green said with a smile on his face as he pointed out to the skies with his left hand and put his right hand into a fist and put it against his waist, he looked very cool in the background as the base was blowing up.

Due to how the explosion looked on the TV it was hard for anyone watching to tell what happened, but as the lights and smoke cleared up everyone cheered for Green the Hedgehog. Nicolas was able to make both parts of himself reconnect in the aftermath of the fight, while Chris, Frances and Lucy clapped their hands for their friend. Green looked at Knuckles and said to him "thank you for helping us my friend" Green said that with a smile, he gave Rouge a hug which she reluctantly excepted. He shook hands with Topaz and gave her a salute, later on Knuckles left to return to Angel Island because his people and family needed him. Captain Westwood gave a salute to Green, Rouge and Topaz as they met up with him on a carrier, thanks to the victory against Dr. Eggman, Green was able to go back to Chris' house and for his heroic deeds he was welcomed to spend as much time at the Thorndyke Mansion anytime he felt like it.

Chris and Frances got to explain to their friends the adventure they had with Green, the people came to really love Green and his friends for everything they did for the people. Green had a feeling that for a time he'd get to relax from having to work with G.U.N a lot and having to fight Dr. Eggman and any and all forces of evil. He sent messages to his friends in Robotropolis now renamed back to Mobotropolis, everything that happened since he last saw them up to the day he got to get some R&R from fighting evil doers and Dr. Eggman because the doctor was seemingly defeated but he personally had a feeling that Dr. Ivo Oliver Eggman Robotnik would return and unfortunatly he wouldn't be the only Robotnik making a comeback.

Eggman Island, lowest levels of Egg Base a few days after the defeat of Dr. Eggman

"Thos fools thought they could just blow up my generator and destroy all of my base? Well It's a good thing I made lower levels to Eggman Island just in case any of my enemies ever got this close to my beautiful island" Dr. Eggman said as he was getting ready a new airship ready to launch within two days.

"Dr. Eggman, we've gotten all of our prototypes safely to the Final Egg base located deep in the Mystic Ruins" Decoe said.

"That's good news Decoe, if my E-100 units are to be made I must keep them secret from even my own computers right Egg Op?" Dr. Eggman asked his main computer A.I "yes Dr. Eggman...only Egg-Os can be trusted with the plans you have" Egg Op said to Dr. Eggman.

"Soon I'll be ready to finish my E-100 Series robots, but first we must find that last Chaos Emerald using my new airship the Egg Fort! And Station Square will pay for humiliating me" Dr. Eggman said with a grin on his face as the Egg Fort was getting finished and ready to launch in a couple days.

Above Mobotropolis a week after the defeat of Dr. Eggman

"At long last I have found that which was missing to my life, my hated enemies and a world ripe for taking over" an evil metallic being said as he opened his robotic eyes and glared at Planet Mobius from his satellite. It's a shame that G.U.N didn't know about the satellite due to Dr. Eggman's plans.

"Sir we are now orbiting above Mobotropolis and ready to retake the city" a Shadowbot said to his master. "Excellent news, soon the wold shall be ruled by Robo-Robotnik Mk II!" Robo-Robotnik Mk II said as he rubbed his robotic hands together and laughed.

Dr. Eggman lives! Robo-Robotnik Mk II has return? What all is going on? Find out as the story goes on and Dr. Eggman makes his return while the people of Mobotropolis suffer a blast from the past after just barely getting over the other evil forces they've had to deal with the past month!


	8. Adventure 8

Adventure 8

Calling The Fighters!

About a day after the defeat of Dr. Eggman on Eggman Island, the public cheered for Green the Hedgehog and his friends heroic deeds. It seemed that Green's popularity with the people out shined that of President Bush, who is the president of the country Station Square is part of. President Bush's aid Jerome Wise proposed to President Bush the idea of throwing a party and having Green and his friends invited to it, Jerome Wise figured if the press saw that President Bush and Green are buddies (as he put it) then everyone would love President Bush as much as they love Green. And so Jerome Wise had invitations sent to the Thorndyke Mansion knowing that odds are Green was at the mansion or would stop by, by the time the invitations arrived Green arrived at the mansion and read the invitation to his friends Chris, Frances, Danny, Lucy the Hedgehog, Nicolas, Dr. Chuck Thorndyke who were all at the house. He also read the invitation out loud to Ella the maid and Mr. Tanaka.

"This party in your honor from President Bush sounds awesome Green" Chris said in excitement. "I agree...but I don't think I can make it to the party right away" Green said to his friends. "Why not?!" Danny asked. "Because I was going someplace with Cream, Cheese and Helen" Green said. "Helen?! You mean as in my friend Helen from school?" Chris asked Green. "The nice blond haired girl in a wheelchair...yup" Green said.

"When did you meet Helen?" Danny asked. "It couldn't have been at school that one time because you left before anyone from the school could say hi to you" Frances said. "I met her when I was out on one of my exercise runs, her wheelchair was stuck in a mud puddle but I hoped her out. We became quick friends from that point forth, one day when we were out and about she told me she wanted to go to a small island, her parents were going to take her to the island one day but her parents are so darn busy I decided to take her for a trip. She talked about beautiful flowers that glow in the moonlight...and although that made me think of someone...I decided to tell Cream and Cheese about the island when I had tea with them one day...and so after many things I agreed to take all three of them to the island for fun" Green explained to his friends.

"Oh..." Danny said. "Well Green I hope you can make it back in time for the party" Chris said as she and the rest of Green's friends were going to get ready to head out for the party. "Oh Chuck...I need to borrow a boat and some life-jackets" Green said to Chuck Thorndyke before he ran out the door. "The boat is next to the shed and the life-jackets are in the garage" Chuck Thorndyke said with a smile as he thought about getting a nice outfit to ware to the party. "Thanks Chuck" Green said as he zoomed out of the place in order to get the boat and the life-jackets.

About an hour later Chris, Frances, Danny, Chuck Thorndyke, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Lucy the Hedgehog and Nicolas arrived to the location the part was being held. Chris ware a nice dress for the occasion, everyone looked handsome and pretty in their special occasion outfits, the press arrived at the limousine Green's friends arrived in and the press was upset Green didn't arrive though Chris assured them Green would make it to the part a little late.

Elsewhere Green took Helen, Cream and Cheese out on the boat and he used the oars to move the boat towards the island. By the time the four friends reached the island it was nightfall and Jerome Wise was getting impatient and unhappy the longer it took for Green to get to the party, he decided to contact G.U.N and ordered them to find Green and bring him to the party that Jerome Wise put together.

While Jerome Wise was getting impatient, Green and his friends got to find where the flowers were located. "Wow...I've never seen such beautiful flowers in my entire life!" Helen said as she looked in awe at the flowers as they glowed in the beautiful moonlight. "I never knew flowers could glow in the moonlight like that" Cream said as she admired the flowers. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese said in excitement as he looked at the flowers. "...i don't know about you guys but these flowers seem familiar to me..." Green said as he all of a sudden got a vision of something from the distant past.

There were two beings in Green's vision, one looked like a silver hedgehog that gave off a glowing aura. The other was clouded in darkness and hard to make out though from what the two beings were saying the darkness covered being was a woman and equine in form "it's nice to see you finally made it to my world after visiting your world for such a long time" the silver glowing being said to the now shadowy equine. "You should know by now Nazo I'd go anywhere just to be with you" the shadowy equine said. "I know my love...it's hard since we live so far away from each other and you must govern the night where you live and I must help keep balance in my universe..." the being called Nazo said. "The moon of your world is beautiful Nazo...it's silvery glow makes me think of you" the shadowy equine said. "Indeed my Princess..." Nazo said to the being who seemed to be a princess as he looked at the beautiful flowers next to them that glowed in the moonlight "Princess...I give to you a gift to show our love...this flower that glows in the moonlight is a gift to you, take this one I give to you so that everytime the moon rises when we are apart you can remember me and our love" Nazo said to the princess he seemed to be in love with, and he was possibly the boyfriend to the princess. "Thank you Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog...I shall forever remember this moment in our lives" the princess said as she and Nazo the Hedgehog were about to kiss Nazo said the word Luna before the vision faded away and Green came back to reality.

"Mr. Green are you alright?" Cream asked her friend. "I'm fine Cream" Green said with a smile and a thumbs up, he then looked at the flowers and said "I'll pick you guys some flowers as gifts" he said as he was about to pick some flowers but then Helen said "wait Green!" Green then looked to his human friend and asked her "what's wrong Helen?" Helen then said "I don't want to ruin this place by picking any of it's flowers, one day when my mom and dad can come with me I want them to see this place just as it is so that way it'll be just as special then as it is now" Helen explained. "Oh I get you, if that's what you wish Helen then that's how it'll be" Green said with a grin.

But then just as the four friends were enjoying themselves, G.U.N troops shot grappling hooks on to the cliff side beneath where the flowers were. Green knew odds were the troops would ruin the flowers so he ran to another cliff side around the nearby forest of the island alongside Cream, Cheese and Helen. Green figured the group was trying to get him to the party he was late for, so he called out to the troops and used his rank in G.U.N to order the troops to stand down so he could use a transport to get to the party. But Green remembered his friends and made sure they got into the helicopter, Helen asked Green what he was up to and he said "it's late and I need to take you kids home before I go to a party" Green said. "But what about the president and his party?" Helen asked. "That guy can wait, my friends come first especially when their parents put their trust in me to take care of them" Green said as he was flying toward Helen's house since her home was the closest.

"but Mr. Green, if it get's any later tonight then the party will be over. Cheese and I would hate to make you miss a party because of us" Cream said. "She has a point, and besides what if we wanted to go to the party? I'd feel awful if you missed the party because of us" Helen said. "Well...when you put it that way..." Green said as he noticed it was about 9:07 PM which was bedtime for the kids but he figured since it was a weekend tomorrow he could take them to the party with him so long as he explained to the parents beforehand. As Green flew to the building the party was taking place, he gave Vanilla aka Cream's mother a call and Helen's parents a call to let them know what he was up to and he assured them he would safely return the kids to their homes once the party was over.

A few minutes later the four arrived to the party with the helicopter parked outside, Jerome Wise was excited to finally see Green arrive and to meet the hero of the hour. "It's good to finally meet you as a person Green Hedgehog" President Bush said to Green as he walked towards Green. "It's nice to properly meet you in person as well Mr. President" Green said as he and President Bush shook hands. "Hold that pose!" Jerome Wise yelled as he saw the president and Green shaking hands "alright people this is the big moment you've all been waiting for!" Jerome Wise yelled out to the press but they all fell asleep due to, to much partying. Jerome Wise screamed in horror upon seeing this and passed out.

Green and his friends and President Bush laughed upon seeing this, "by the way Mr. President what's the name of the country anyway?" Green asked President Bush. "Oh well due to many things regarding history the official name of the country is America, it's one of the few countries in the United Federation with it's original name. Over the thousands of years many countries were renamed as well as states and other small areas but the name of America has remained for as long as we can remember" President Bush explained. "I thought that was the case, thanks for the quick history lesson Mr. President" Green said as he shook hands with the president.

About a half hour later Green returned Helen to her parents, she made it in time for late dinner and explained her adventure she had that night to her parents. As for Cream and Cheese they were safely returned to their home and were happy to explain their story to Vanilla, as for Green he went to the Thorndyke Mansion to spend the night with Chris.

Three days after the defeat of Dr. Eggman

Two days after the party with President Bush the people came to like the president more thanks to Green meeting up with him, however as the people were happy going about their daily lives a great evil awaited in orbit around Mobius. "You know Chris sometimes it's nice being able to relax after all the fighting I've done in my life" Green said to his human friend while he was relaxing at the Thorndyke Mansion. "I can tell those fights you get in with Dr. Eggman are intense" Chris said. "You have no idea Chris...I've spent years fighting Dr. Eggman and now it seems like he's gone...but on the bright side I'm glade I don't have to fight anyone for any reason for awhile" Green said as he laid down on the sofa. "How long have you been fighting the doctor anyway?" Chris asked Green. "Well...I've been fighting him since I was about 10 years old though my uncles tough me self defense way back when I was only 6 years old a short while after the Great War...when I think about it I've done about as much fighting as Sonic has over the years" Green said. "You've fought people before Dr. Eggman?" Chris asked her friend.

"Yup...when I was about 8 I fought the evil Battle Bird Armada and the Dark Legion of Cyber Echidnas. Both groups worked together way back to claim Little Planet, alongside my uncles and a few childhood friends of mine we stopped the two evil forces and saved Little Planet and all of Mobius" Green explained as he remembered some of his early adventures. "What happened to those groups? I remember hearing about a Dark Legion attacking Angel Island recently" Chris said. "Well...in short the Dark Legion escaped from a pocket dimension that was their prison called the Twilight Cage or Twilight Zone, they were able to briefly escape to Little Planet but me and my uncles and friends drove the Legion back to the Twilight Cage. As for the Battle Bird Armada or BBA we haven't seen them since we drove them and their flying fortress away from Little Planet. Though thanks to Julian Robotnik's Ultimate Annihilator blowing up reality has been shifting and barriers between worlds have been fractured which allowed the Dark Legion to escape from their prison" Green explained in as short a version of what happened to the two groups as he could.

"And what about Max?" Chris asked. "He's a former commander of the Dark Legion, he left because of who the current Grandmaster of the Dark Legion is" Green explained. "That explains a lot" Chris said. "Indeed...but on a brighter note...Nicole and Knuckles told me a girl Echidna named Juli-Su left the Dark Legion and was a big help in the fights going on Angel Island" Green explained.

"I wonder what Angel Island is like" Chris said. "It's a wonderful place however I had to fight on the island in order to save it from both Dr. Eggman and his younger brother Julian Robotnik..." Green said moments before he was mysteriously teleported out of the mansion and all the way up into a space station orbiting planet Mobius.

Death Egg mk II in Orbit of Planet Mobius

A few seconds after Green was mysteriously teleported away from the Thorndyke Mansion he realized he wasn't on Mobius, "Nicolas! Where are we?" Green asked his friend as he looked around what looked like a fake South Island. "Well...oh my...Green! We are on the Death Egg!" Nicolas said as he showed a holographic display of the new Death Egg mk II.

"Wait...is this Death Egg mk II? I thought we blew that station up?" Green asked his A.I friend. "We did...but if you recall Death Egg mk II was a mechanical shell around Little Planet, we blew up the lower region of the station but the large upper region drifted away" Nicolas said as he showed a recording of the battle of Little Planet that happened months ago.

"I guess Dr. Eggman decided to make quite a comeback with the Death Egg mk II, though given how long it's been since we fought him on Eggman Island this seems to sudden for old Oliver" Green said as he looked around the place. Then all of a sudden giant floating TV monitors appeared around the fake South Island, and down on planet Mobius every single TV broadcast was cut out by the footage that was going to be shown on the TV monitors inside Death Egg mk II.

"Ohohohoho! Hello people of the world, I am Dr. Ivo Eggman and I have decided to take over the world, across the world in my hidden top secret bases and factories I'm launching my SWATbot armies as well as many other robots. But I'm a sporting and generous man, I'm sure many of you have heard of the Chaos Emeralds which hold untold power? Well it appears some people on Mobius, mostly Mobians...have the power to use the emeralds power to turn into a super being of demi-god powers. So I've decided to gather the eight strongest fighters in the world who have either gone super or have the potential to go super, and I'm having them fight my super robots and evil doppelgangers of themselves. If all the heroes win then I shall spare the world my rule for the time being, if they lose well not only do they lose but it's game over for everyone ahahaha! Long live the Eggman Empire!" Dr. Eggman announced, however there were a few things off about Dr. Eggman, for one he had SWATbots but they looked nothing like Julian's SWATbot armies. For two he ware his old outfit which became to big for him after he spent years exercising, for three he didn't have his goggles and finally his mouth didn't move at all which meant odds are it wasn't the real Dr. Eggman.

"Am I the only one who noticed a lot of things were off about Eggman?" Green asked Nicolas. "Nope I noticed to...and my scans on his vocal pattern suggest it's an Eggman Robo, quite possibly The Eggman Robo that we battled on the Death Egg the last time" Nicolas said. "Indeed...I've noticed there's giant orbs attached to the Death Egg which I'm guessing have artificial areas in them like what we're in right now" Green said to his friend.

"You're right Green...it seems including us Eggman Robo has kidnapped ten hero fighters for his Death Egg mk II" Nicolas said as he finished his scans. "Correction Nicolas! This is Death Egg II made from the remains of Death Egg mk II with several ad-on's and enhancements" Eggman Robo said as he flew over the two heroes in a UFO shaped Egg Mobile.

"Dr. Eggman! Or should I call you Eggman Robo?" Green said to the machine. "Oh so you figured out already I'm the handsome and dynamic Eggman Robo who once guarded the Death Egg?" Eggman Robo asked the hedgehog. "You bet I did old egg robot" Green said with a grin on his face. "Good to see you still notice things, I'll gladly explain how I came to be what I am now but first you must fight my special Fake Fighter Green! Hahaha!" Eggman Robo said as he laughed and fired a ray on Green and then out of the blue appeared a gray scale replica of Green, Green and the Fake Fighter Green were surprised and shocked to see each other. Before Green could ask any questions an arena fell around the two and then Eggman Robo began to speak over a microphone "welcome one and all great Fighters! I would love to welcome each of you Fighters and ladies and gentlemen our fighters are none other then Sonic the Hedgehog! Famed for being the fastest thing alive and the hero of Mobius against the evil Dr. Ivo Julian Kintobor Robotnik! Second we have Tails the Fox aka Miles Prower! He's famed for being the sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog and a kid genius with an I.Q of nearly 310! But he can't use it as well as my I.Q of 300!" the Eggman Robo announced as he was speaking with a hint of madness and insanity, especially the way he was wording things "then we have right from Angel Island the last of the Guardians of Angel Island, Echidna around Knuckles the Echidna! And then we have Amy Rose or better known as Rosy the Rascal whom is a total fan girl for Sonic the Hedgehog but don't make her mad because she has a Piko Piko Hammer! Then we have Park the Polar bear who's know for being strong and silent! Then the crazy and wacky Bean the Dynamite who loves to blow things up! Then we have Fang the Sniper! And of course the skilled ninja Espio the Chameleon! And last but not lease we have Green the Hedgehog enemy number 1 of the Eggman Empire!" Eggman Robo said as he finished announcing the Fighters.

Eggman Robo then began to go on about the rules of the matches "now for the rules of the matches...the rules are simple! All Fighters have Rings to protect them, each time they take damage they lose a few of their Rings, if you lose all of your Rings and get within 30 seconds you lose a match, it is possible to win a match when the time runs out, whoever took the less damage within a match in wins by default! In order to win and make it on to the final round where you fight one of the robots or me, you must win 2 matches so the fights will go on until a Fighter has two wins! Good luck to my machines and may the best of my creations win so the world will be mine!" Eggman Robo said as he chuckled to himself.

"Looks like we need to fight the Fake Fighter since he wants a fight Nicolas" Green said. "Indeed...if only your Fake Fighter was as reasonable as you" Nicolas said. "Oh and one more thing happy people! If all Fighters win within 15 minutes then they save the world otherwise I'll send my entire robot armies to take over the world after 15 minutes have gone by from now...that is all except for one tiny thing...begin the fight!" Eggman Robo announced for the last time as he began to watch the Fake Fighters take on the real Fighters.

"I can't believe my uncles Bark, Bean and Fang are on this station!" Green said to Nicolas as he fought his Fake Fighter counterpart. He battled at the South Island arena though he noticed not to far away Knuckles was fighting his Fake Fighter. The TV monitors allowed all the Fighters to watch other Fighters, Green and Knuckles won in the fake South Island arena within one and a half minutes.

Amy barely won against her Fake Fighter on the Flying Carpet arena half a minute after Green and Knuckles won their fights, the arena was based off of one of Dr. Eggman's hidden bases. At the Aurora Icefield arena Bark won against his Fake Fighter a minute before Green and Knuckles won their fights, the arena was based off of his home. At the Canyon Cruise arena Tails won against his Fake Fighter around the same time Amy won her fight, the arena was based off of a cruise ship he once saw in a vacation ad. At the Mushroom Hill arena Espio won against his Fake Fighter half a minute before Green and Knuckles won their fights, the arena was based off of the Mushroom Hill Zone of Angel Island. A minute and fifteen seconds before Green and Knuckles won their fights Fang won against his Fake Fighter at the Casino Night arena based off of a place that Fang won in a poker contest. At around the same time Bean won his fight against his wacky Fake Fighter in the Dynamite Plant arena based off of Bean's old Dynamite Plant base he spends most of his free time at. And within fifteen seconds Sonic the Hedgehog won his fight against his Fake Fighter at the Giant Wing arena based off of a giant G.U.N aircraft that was given the name Giant Wing.

After winning their fights against the the Fake Fighters, half the real Fighters were taken to the right eye of the Death Egg and the other half were taken to the left eye. The Fighters in the left eye were Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles. The Fighters in the right eye were Bean, Bark, Fang, Green and Nicolas. "Fang!" Green said as he saw Fang. "Green! It's good to see you again sport" Fang said. "Yay! We're back to being a family again Bark!" Bean said with a grin while Bark was silent. "But I don't understand...I thought Nack's personality took over your body Fang and locked away your Fang personality?" Green asked his dear adopted uncle. "It's true that happened...but when Eggman Robo brought us here to Death Egg II...my inner true Fang personality came out" Fang said to his nephew as he hugged him.

Meanwhile in the left eye of the Death Egg Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were busy as heck fighting the Metal Sonic powered by the Pink Chaos Emerald who was far more powerful then the Metal Sonic robots made by Julian. But as they battled they won within ten minutes, meanwhile in the right eye of the Death Egg, Green, Nicolas, Fang, Bark and Bean were interrupted by a giant Mecha Sonic Model No.29 robot. "Guy's I hate to break up this lovely family moment but big, blue, dark and gruesome is trying to rain on our parade" Bean said as he pointed out the giant robot that at first appeared as a flying rocket spaceship but it turned into a gigantic Metal Sonic type robot.

"I trust your combat skills have greatly improved since we trained you Green?" Fang asked his nephew. "You bet Fang!" Green said with a grin as he, Nicolas and his three adopted uncles fought alongside each other for the first time in many long years. The Mobians and A.I fought hard and won within 7 minutes against the robot due to their strengths and team work, just as they were ready to celebrate an elevator beneath their feet moved them into the Death Egg Hanger.

As for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy they were teleported back to Planet Mobius, "welcome my hated enemies! You are the strongest of Fighters in my sights! And as I promised I'll tell you my origins on how I became what I am" Eggman Robo said as he began to explain his origins "I was once a normal Eggrobo who served on the original Death Egg, but among the chaos I was the only of things I was the only surviving Eggrobo, but I would in time be able to avenge my fallen Eggrobo brethren by being upgraded by the highly intelligent Dr. Eggman who renamed me Eggman Robo and made me an elite robot in the ranks of the Badnik hordes and the Eggman Empire. I learned much about my enemies after being defeated at the Radiant Emerald course only to be fixed alongside my other fallen elite Super Badniks, next we gather powerful mysterious unknown energies which enhanced our powers and made us elite guards for the Death Egg mk II, but the hated and cursed hedgehog and his A.I friend ruined our plans and us making us scrap metal left for dead. But as soon as the creator could contact those of us left on the Death Egg, I was upgraded into my masters admirable shape and form but alas only his original handsome looks and not his up to date looks...but the master makes what he wants as he wants them" Eggman Robo explained as he showed video footage of what he was talking about.

"And I bet you're wondering why I am trying to take over the world for the doctor? Well after Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic were sent back to be with Dr. Eggman as his elite guards. I was left with Metal Sonic to repair and upgrade the Death Egg mk II into the new and powerful Death Egg II, we amassed massive robot armies and impressive creations like the Mecha Sonic Model No.29 robot. We were ready to look for the Chaos Emeralds but Green the Hedgehog had five and stole the two my master Eggman recently gathered, with only one Chaos Emerald left and with Eggman Island's base destroyed I went into the emergency programs which made me take over control, thankfully no one knows were the Egg Bases are but us and within minutes I'll give the special command to launch the massive robot armies that'll spread over Mobius like wasp on prey and the world will be ruled by the Eggman Empire as Dr. Eggman wanted it to be ahahahaha!" the robot laughed as he finished explaining his origins and his master plan.

"What's the deal with kidnapping us Super Form users of the Chaos Emeralds?" Fang asked. "I needed to destroy the number one threats to the empire and make sure I had at least most of the Chaos Emeralds away from Mobius ahaha!" Eggman Robo laughed as he explained his reasons for kidnapping the Fighters. He then rolled out into the middle of an arena in the Egg Hanger in his new special E-Mech which was ready to finish off the Fighters once and for all, Fang, Bark, Bean and Green were ready to use what power they could from the six Chaos Emeralds they had so they could destroy the evil robot and the space station once and for all.

In an intense fight the four Fighters defeated Eggman Robo in his E-Mech but as soon as they did the self destruct for the Death Egg II activated, "ahahaha...you'll all perish now!" Eggman Robo said with his permanent grin on his face. "not if I have something to say about it!" a Mobian yellow fur colored cat girl wearing red clothes, with an odd pair of bird like wings on her back said out of the blue "who?" everyone else said in confusion. "I'm Honey the Cat! Knuckles disappeared so I followed the Chaos energies he leaves behind and I found this place" Honey said as she ran a hand through her black hair. "Honey! Do you have room for us in whatever you used to get here?!" Green asked the feline. "Yes there's plenty of room for us in the Lunar Fox" Honey said. "No! It can't end like this!" Eggman Robo yelled as the Fighters and their ally Honey the Cat ran into the Lunar Fox and Honey piloted the ship out of the Egg Hanger of

Death Egg II just in time for everyone to see the station blow into tiny pieces, this time

Death Egg II was gone for good.

While flying the group to safety Fang, Bark and Bean were teleported back to their homes and/or wherever they were before the big fight, Honey was a bit confused about this but Green assured her everything was alright. Later on Nicolas, Honey and Green landed at the airstrip at the Thorndyke Mansion, there Honey had ice tea with Green and his friends at the Thorndyke Mansion.

Green and Nicolas explained what happened to them and Nicolas showed holographic images of the events, Chris was fascinated hearing about Green's uncles Fang, Bark and Bean and hoped she could meet them someday. Green was glad he got to meet his three adopted uncles and as he looked out at the skies while enjoying ice tea, he knew someday soon enough he would be reunited with his family and they'd be happy.

Who is the Mysterious hedgehog called Nazo? And what else awaits Green as Dr. Eggman's return is right around the corner!

Underneath Eggman Island an hour after the destruction of Death Egg II

"I can't believe I forgot to contact you after Eggman Island's base was destroyed and what you nearly did in my absence!" Dr. Eggman yelled at Eggman Robo over a computer monitor, Eggman Robo and Metal Sonic survived the destruction of Death Egg II thanks to the escape pods and teleporting systems of the station. "I promise I won't do anything ever again without your direct orders Dr. Eggman" the Eggman Robo said with a sad look on his robotic face.

"Good to know, now I need you two back at the Final Egg base on the double! We've got big plans for those fools in Station Square!" Dr. Eggman said to his two robots with a grin on his face as he was getting ready for his next big move.

A week after the attack on Eggman Island

"Within seconds we shall have our revenge!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun got ready to launch the new Egg Fort.


	9. Adventure 9

Adventure 9

The Return of Dr. Eggman!

A week after Dr. Eggman was defeated at Eggman Island, trouble came to Planet Mobius! It all started over Mobotropolis, the city had just barely gotten over it's recent problems and the Mobians were still looking for a way to turn all of the Robians back into Mobians including Sonic's family. However the hopes of the people would soon be taken from them by a force no one saw coming, no one except for Green who only knew the evil force was coming but he had no idea how big of an impact the evil would have on his world. Robo-Robotnik mk II began his campaign to reclaim Mobotropolis, once again making the city Robotropolis! The capital of the global Robotnik Empire...but that wasn't all...over on Eggman Island military clean up forces were around the island busy cleaning up the mess made from the attack on Eggman's base on his namesake island.

The clean up team just flew away a load of pipes from the small remains of Dr. Eggman's base, as the man in charge of clean up looked over the designs of Eggman's base in order to know where to direct his men to clean up "the power room was over there" he said to one of his teams as he pointed towards the ruins of the power room. The man looked around the place and noticed an odd metal door of some kind over an area, he looked over the base designs several times and said "that doesn't appear on the plans..." he then got on his knees and began to feel around the metal door to try and get and idea of what he was looking at exactly. Before the clean up crew could take a look at the door they felt the earth shaking, the shaking got so bad that the clean up crew had to get off the island as fast as possible.

As the island shook the giant metal doors were blown away from something underground, the men watched in shock as a giant yellow drill of some kind came drilled it's way out of the ground, the workmen saw that the drill was attached to some kind of airship. Shortly the drill stopped moving and the gigantic purple airship flew out of the ground and several feet into the air, the ship had two side drills on it that were fairly small next to the giant drill on the front, the smaller drills were attached to two retractile wings that moved out so the craft could go into flight mode, a bridge in the back center of the ship moved out from underneath the craft to be fully visible.

On the bridge of the ship was a symbol not to many people knew about, but soon it would be a symbol of a force to be feared across Mobius, the man behind the giant ship was none other then...Dr. Eggman! "When will you half wits realize that it's useless to try and trip me up? Because I'm always ten steps ahead of you! I was expecting your president to order G.U.N to launch an attack on my base after I took down G.U.N's global satellite system! So I built this flying fortress and now I can go anywhere I want at anytime G.U.N attempts to attack me! And then I can make a counterattack anytime and anywhere I want!" Dr. Eggman yelled over a microphone he activated so the workmen could hear his speech. "Dr. Eggman certainly is a strategic genius" Bocoe said to Decoe. "I only wish some of his strategies worked occasionally" Decoe so to Bocoe as he remembered time and time upon time again and again how Green and his allies in the past away's beat Dr. Eggman.

"That's enough from you two!" Dr. Eggman said to Decoe and Bocoe because of their comments "Cut the chatter and get the ship ready, we've got work to do" Dr. Eggman ordered. "he certainly is thin skinned" Decoe said to Bocoe. "That is the only place where he is thin in spite of the fact he works out" Bocoe said to Decoe. "Let's get moving! Set the ship's course for Station Square!" Dr. Eggman yelled at his lackeys his orders as he was bent on getting revenge on Station Square for various reasons.

The workmen on the beach of Eggman Island and the ships were in shock as they watched the Egg Fort take off, "he's more dangerous then ever now" the leader of the workmen said as the Egg Fort zoomed out of the area within the blink of an eye.

Meanwhile at Station Square the mayor was alerted by the workmen that Dr. Eggman had returned in some kind of giant airship that took off at sonic speed, the mayor asked both his personal aide and the workmen over the phone to call the G.U.N air force immediately to intercept the airship Dr. Eggman was on. "Sir look!" the mayor's aide yelled after he sent the word out to G.U.N's air force, right outside the mayor and his aide could see the giant airship moving by the main bridge into Station Square and the ship moved faster then anything G.U.N had available.

Meanwhile in the hotel room that Mia the salamander, Cutter the black ant and Ra-Zor the crow were staying in they saw the giant airship as it arrived and knew they had to contact Green right away!

Earlier that day

Green had come to enjoy his time at the Thorndyke Mansion but he knew that he needed to go out and be on his own with Nicolas for awhile before coming back to the Station Square area, "Chris I'm going to head out for sometime, make sure to call me on the emergency contact number I left for you if anything goes bad" Green said to Chris as he left to go out with Nicolas.

Right now in the middle of a mountain range!

"Green!" Nicolas said as he woke up his friend from a nap. "What is it Nicolas?" Green asked his friend. "I got a scrambled S.O.S Mobotropolis..."Nicolas said as he was doing his best to get the S.O.S message unscrambled.

"What's going on at Mobotropolis that would make Sally send a message to us?" Green asked his old friend. "Oh my...it...Julian is back!" Nicolas said in shock and a lot of disbelief. "Julian's back?! But...oh no...Robo-Robotnik mk II" Green said to his friend with a feeling of horror as he remembered the warning from Green-Z from the future, he remembered that his Zone Cop counterpart had warned him that one day the evil being known as Robo-Robotnik mk II would come to Mobius Prime. Green was just horrified at the thought of Julian returning, he knew how evil and terrible Julian Prime was but now an older version of Julian came to Mobius Prime but the question was why?

"Green I've also gotten a message from our friends in Station Square, Dr. Eggman has returned and he bent on destroying the city and I doubt he'll give the people time to leave" Nicolas said to Green. "So it's come to this...I'm torn between choosing to help all of my friends and their family in Mobotropolis...or choosing to stop Dr. Eggman and preventing another city I've thought of as home from being destroyed..." Green said to Nicolas as he looked at his red shoes and red gloves he had on. "Green...what's the plan?" Nicolas asked his friend who was lost in deep thought.

Station Square a few minutes later

Dr. Eggman moved his massive ship into the center of Station Square so that everyone in the city could hear him over his microphone. "Hehehe you losers are about to learn that you cannot defeat me! I'm like a rubber ball, no matter how hard you smack me down I always bounce back. Since your government attack me and destroy my base, I finished creating my new mobile base the Egg Fort, but since your military angered me deeply by destroying my base I'm going to destroy your city and rebuild my head quarters right here!" Dr. Eggman said with a lot of excitement in his voice, meanwhile Decoe and Bocoe were throwing confetti into the air to celebrate the occasion. "That's enough celebrating for now Decoe and Bocoe, send in the Wrecking Crew of my E-Series robots to level Station Square!" Dr. Eggman said as he ordered the launch of one of his most dangerous task forces among the E-Series robots.

Soon a ton of robots fell from the ship and landed through out the center of Station Square, "allow me to introduce to everyone the Wrecking Crew! Missile Wrist was one of the commanders of the Wrecking Crew but he's sadly gone...but his brother E-40 Serpenter is still around, the main workers who destroy and build things among the Wrecking Crew are my E-39 Quizon which can combine into an E-40 Serpenter if push comes to shove. Then we have the special crane like robots I made called E-44 High-Up which love to get the Wrecking Crew to high up places to smash, then we have the E-41 Bulldozers which work a lot like a normal bulldozer except they have all the tells of destruction the various bulldozer models have in one, then we have the plump E-46 Wrecker who loves charging into buildings, and finally my mass produced E-42 Torle who walk on two giant legs and they love using their wrecking balls to smash stuff into tiny pieces" Dr. Eggman said with quite a joyful feeling as he watched the Wrecking Crew getting to work, already a couple nearby buildings were leveled by the robot forces.

"Wrecking Crew Team 1 has destroyed about 2% of the city so far doctor" Decoe said to Dr. Eggman. "Should we send out defenses to keep G.U.N away from us while the Wrecking Crew works doctor?" Bocoe said. "Send out my E-33 Buball forces so we can keep those snoopy G.U.N forces away from my precious Wrecking Crew while they blissfully work" Dr. Eggman said.

"Also doctor what if Green attacks?" Bocoe asked the doctor. "What's that?" Dr. Eggman said. "Don't tell me you forgot about your nemesis Green the Hedgehog?" Decoe said.

While the Wrecking Crew was destroying buildings and vehicles, a powerful Sonic Spin cut into one side of an E-42 Torle and cut right out the other side. Green the Hedgehog was here and just in time, Mia, Cutter and Ra-Zor came in at just the right time to and they destroyed most of team 1 of the Wrecking Crew robots. "Ar..." Dr. Eggman could only grind his teeth as he watched his robots getting destroyed by Green and his friends, Green was running very fast today, so fast he ran right up the side of a building and landed on the roof and the hedgehog got a good view of the Egg Fort.

Dr. Eggman turned his microphone back on in order to speak to Green and he said to the hedgehog "let's play Green for keeps, the winner get's Station Square and everything in it" Dr. Eggman said with a confident smile and laugh. "Alright Eggman if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" Green said to the evil doctor as he looked at the giant airship. "Steady...ready...fire!" Dr. Eggman said to Decoe and Bocoe before they fired the homing missiles at Green.

Green used the homing missiles to his advantage though, he saw nearby E-42 robots and got the missiles to hit the robots while Green dodge them at the right time "I have heard of a Sonic Boom but this is ridiculous..." Decoe said as he watched the hedgehog move faster then ever. Within seconds the entire first team of the Wrecking Crew was destroyed thanks to the Mobian heroes and Eggman's own missiles, Green later used the glider mode of Nicolas to fly around the Egg Fort. "We should get the X-Tornado to help out Green!" Chris said to Mia as she walked by her Mobian friend. "Chris...the X-Tornado was designed to be a spaceship not a super sonic jet plane...it was bad enough we used the X-Tornado with the attack on Eggman's base and it'll take to much time for even me to get the ship...it's best we leave thing's in those two's hands and help out from down here" Mia said to her friend as she looked around for anymore robots.

"Dr. Eggman...Green and his friends have destroyed the entire first team of the Wrecking Crew" Decoe said. "Arge...I won't let that hedgehog rob me of victory again! Launch the entire Wrecking Crew and level Station Square on the double!" Dr. Eggman yelled in anger upon hearing the bad news for his forces. "But doctor what if Green and his friends destroy the entire Wrecking Crew leaving us with none of them?" Bocoe asked his creator. "Silence! Do as I command!" Dr. Eggman yelled out. Surely enough the entire Wrecking Crew was deployed and within minutes the entire robot crew was destroyed thanks to Green and his friends and allies in the city, Eggman also sent his E-33 Bunballs to try and destroy the city but it was no use. Dr. Eggman then launched out E-43 Falcon robots in hopes that they would destroy his enemies or at least Green, a group of E-43 Falcons chased after Green. Green tried to outrun and lose the robots but Dr. Eggman said "ohohoho those E-43 Falcons are equipped with speed seeking technology, Green can't possibly outrun them, the only place he's running to now is his doom" Dr. Eggman said with a laugh and a grin on his face.

But Green got cleaver and figured out how the robots were following him, it also helped that Nicolas gave him a full scan on the robots to let him know what they were up against. Green then jumped on to one of the E-43 Falcon robots and drove the robot towards the Egg Fort, "it can't be!" Dr. Eggman yelled in anger as he watched his robots fly towards the Egg Fort with Green riding one of them. "You can blow Green out of the sky if you order those Falcons to self destruct" Decoe said with an angry look on his face to Dr. Eggman. "Excellent idea!" Dr. Eggman said as he pushed a button to destroy his robots, but Green brought Rings with him and he was saved from the explosion.

Green then went flying on to the Egg Fort, with so much fear going through his body Green tried in vain to keep a grip on the Egg Fort but his claws scrapping against the metal made a loud shrieking sound which was upsetting everyone especially Dr. Eggman "Green is a real pain in the ears! Make it stop, cut it out!" Dr. Eggman yelled as Green fell off of the Egg Fort but thanks to Nicolas Green was able to glide around the Egg Fort. "Finish him off!" Dr. Eggman said as he pushed a button to launch his E-33 Bunballs to attack Green.

Green was doing his best to dodge the robots and destroy them, Green was able to use Nicolas lasers to blow away the robots in the skies. Angry at seeing his robots destroyed Dr. Eggman yelled out to his crew "blast them out of the sky now!" and with that the Egg Fort's lasers began to open fire upon Green and Nicolas. As the two heroes were dodging fire they noticed it was hitting the roof tops of the cities buildings "Green! We can't fight Dr. Eggman in the city anymore, we have to lure him away from the city somehow!" Nicolas said to Green. "I've got a good idea of how we can get the doc out of town but I'll need you to get me to the bridge" Green said as Nicolas flew them towards the bridge of the Egg Fort, Green then teased Eggman and got the doctor mad.

"I've had it with that hog! That's the last time he'll diss me! Move it! Turn this ship around and go after Green!" Dr. Eggman yelled out to Decoe and Bocoe, Dr. Eggman was steaming mad with Green after all the trouble the hedgehog put him through these past few years. "What chance does he have against Green?" Decoe said to Bocoe. "I estimate his chances of beating Green are at zero..." Bocoe said to Decoe.

In spite of their comments Decoe and Bocoe moved the ship around and were doing their best to keep up with the swift glider, Dr. Eggman wanted to make sure his ship was within range of the glider but at the same time not to close to the glider because he had quite an evil plan for his enemies. "Charge up the Blaster Cannon!" Dr. Eggman ordered to Decoe and Bocoe, as soon as the Blaster Cannon was fully charge up Dr. Eggman yelled "fire!" and with that the Egg Fort's massive cannon fired it's ultimate weapon straight for Nicolas and Green who appeared to be sitting ducks. "Hehe...victory!" Dr. Eggman said as the Blaster Cannon seemingly hit Nicolas and Green, but the glider mode of Nicolas was to fast for the Egg Fort's ultimate weapon and dodged the blast leaving Dr. Eggman's ultimate weapon low on power for the time being.

"That turn was pushing it on us Green...I can't sustain glider mode much longer...and not because my power is low but because I've been pushing it..." Nicolas said to Green as he was doing his best to stay in glider mode. "Nicolas we have to finish this now...if we keep fooling around someone will get seriously hurt by Dr. Eggman or worse..." Green said to his friend as he looked towards the Egg Fort. "Should I get some Power Rings ready for whatever you have planned?" Nicolas asked his friend as he looked at Green's face and knew all to well that Green had the look on his face he get's whenever he get's a cleaver plan.

"Get me three Power Rings ready and meet me on the other side of the bridge of the Egg Fort, once you've launched me towards the bridge I'll put my Sonic Spin to the test" Green said as Nicolas thrust Green towards the bridge of the Egg Fort in midair, he then launched three Power Rings to Green which gave the Mobian all the power he needed to punch a big hole through Dr. Eggman's ship. "Is the Blaster Cannon powered up yet?" Dr. Eggman asked Decoe and Bocoe. "Almost doctor" Decoe said. "Ah! It appears that we have company" Bocoe said as he saw Green from a distant coming towards the bridge of the Egg Fort.

"Doctor I'm detecting three Power Rings around the hedgehog" Decoe said. "Blow him away!" Dr. Eggman said as he saw Green coming towards the ship faster and faster. "The cannon is still recharging..." Decoe said with a very unhappy look on his face because he had an idea of what Green was about to do, even though it was very reckless by Green's standards.

Green then went into a Sonic Spin that was super charged thanks to the three Power Rings, "no! stay back!" Dr. Eggman yelled as Green came right towards the lower half of the bridge of the ship, Green then went in one end of the bridge and came out the other end critically damaging the Egg Fort's bridge. "We have lost all our controls doctor" Bocoe said to Dr. Eggman as he left his post and got close to the doctor. "We must abandon ship at once" Decoe said as he to left his post and got close to Dr. Eggman. "Curse you hedgehog! I'll get you!" and with that Dr. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe got into and escape pod and left the ship's bridge and headed for the lower levels of the Egg Fort.

The bridge of the Egg Fort completely blew up, Green caught his ride just in time after that and the two saw a nearby G.U.N carrier and safely landed on it. Green of course let the G.U.N forces know who he was before he landed, he then looked out towards the ocean and said "to think you came back after all Oliver...not only that but Julian is back to...how can I possibly fight two Robotnik's...I'm sure you'll be back but for now I need to help get my friends and their families to safety" Green said towards the ocean, his words were meant for Dr. Eggman but he knew all to well the doctor couldn't hear him.

A day after Dr. Eggman's return, Green ran to Knothole as fast as he could to check on his friends and much to his horrors as he feared Mobotropolis was lost once again, and in it's remains was the new and more powerful Robotropolis. "I still can hardly believe after more then a decade of terror Julian is back..." Green said to his friends while they were at Knothole. "Indeed...and the worse part of it all is now Dr. Robotnik is calling himself Dr. Eggman and he looks just like the egg heads new look" Sonic said to his friend.

"I know...first Julian insists on calling himself by his family Robotnik name and now he's obsessed with calling himself after his brother's fake name" Green said. "Fake name?" Antoine asked. "I thought I told you guys a while back that the real first name of Dr. Eggman is Oliver?" Green asked his friends.

"You did mention that once Green but that was long ago and most of us forgot over the years" Princess Sally said. "She is right sugah, after all you're the only one who called the doctors by their first names" Bunnie said to her friend.

"And I heard that my old student Oliver had returned just yesterday" Dr. Nate Morgan said to Green as he sat next to the Mobians. "Dr. Nate Morgan...I almost forgot that Sonic and the others found you not to long ago, have you met Dr. Li-Valentine lately?" Green said to the Overlander doctor. "Yes...my old friend is alive and well, he mentioned something about moving to Station Square in order to get better resources for his work" Dr. Nate Morgan said.

"You know from what I've seen Nicole the Shadowbot troops seem far more advanced then the SWATbots or the Combots" Nicolas said to Nicole. "Agreed" Nicole said. "You know sometime's I feel a bit dumb when I think about all the places in the world that Julian didn't have under his control let he led us to believe he ruled the whole world" Rotor said to his friends.

"I know what you mean Rotor...it seems though we weren't the only people led to believe that, many small countries and states of all kinds got gridlocked from the rest of the world at large because of Julian...and now he seems bent on making his global empire truly rule the world" Green said to his old friend. "Speaking of which...I can still hardly believe that there's an entire massive government made up of Overlanders, Mobians and these people called Humans" Sonic said. "I know what you mean Sonic...back in the early days of our fights with Julian and Oliver I wasn't allowed to reveal any of the locations of countries and states in the United Federation until Oliver was defeated about a week ago because of security and such" Green said to his fellow hedgehog.

"I have to say...Dr. Oliver picked quite the time to make a comeback...because just yesterday not only did he return but Julian came back to in the form of Robo-Robotnik mk II" Princess Sally said to her old friend. "No kidding Sal...I wonder if it's possible the two are now working together?" Green said to the princess while calling her by one of her nicknames. "I doubt it, although Oliver and Julian are both power hungry, given their personal histories and the history of this new version of Julian from another world it seems like sooner or later they'll fight" Dr. Nate Morgan said.

"Your probably right Dr. Morgan...I mean given what you guy's told me about Snively, plus the fact Julian is now calling himself Dr. Eggman and calling his reborn empire the Eggman Empire it seems like the two doctors will fight which is both good and bad if you ask me" Green said to his old friend. "I don't see how two Robuttniks blowing each other up is so bad" Sonic said without really thinking. "Well Sonic, for one the two could drag many people around the world into their fighting including us, for two odds are one Robotnik will want to steal technology from the other Robotnik and increasing the resources of his Eggman Empire, for three if either of those two fight each other it could mean all out nuclear war around the world" Green said quite bluntly to Sonic as he thought of many worse case scenarios if the two Dr. Eggmen were to meet.

"Or an even greater threat will come of them meeting...an alliance" Princess Sally said as she thought of the one thing to make things as bad as possible. "...alright...so Princess Sally, what is your plan your majesty?" Green said to Sally as he decided to hear Sally's ideas, and/or orders on what exactly needs to be done.

"Well with Sonic here we can handle getting the last of the people out of Robotropolis, since we can't risk Robo-Robotnik mk II or Oliver meeting each other. I'll need Green to continue going after Dr. Oliver, get what friends abroad you can to help in your personal fight, since you are an agent of G.U.N and Dr. Oliver has been attacking places in the United Federation lately you will at least have G.U.N and the United Federation to support you. By my royal orders I'm giving you permission Green to continue fighting the original Dr. Eggman better known as Dr. Oliver, we'll hold out best we can but if you can possibly help us out in the future we'd appreciate it" Princess Sally said to her good friend.

"Thank you Princess Sally, I hope you can swiftly take down Julian. I'll warn G.U.N and the United Federation of the dangers of Julian and let you know if they can provide any help in the future" Green said to his old friend as he got ready to head off in search of the original

Dr. Eggman better known as Dr. Oliver.

Little did Green know he left Knothole before he could see the first girl he fell in love with. The next day Green fully informed the President of the United Federation, President Bush of America, President Joe of South Island and G.U.N about the threat of the evil

Robo-Robotnik mk II. The United Federation was far to busy dealing with Dr. Oliver to really care about Robo-Robotnik mk II in spite of Green's warnings and all the evidence he had showing how dangerous Julian can be next to his brother Dr. Oliver. President Joe and

President Bush kept their countries on high alert in case Julian did come to close to them, but the President of the United Federation and G.U.N were to focused on Dr. Oliver to give care to the likes of the evil Robo-Robotnik mk II.

Meanwhile deep underwater in the Emerald Sea, Dr. Oliver or the original Dr. Eggman was busy hiding in his damaged Egg Fort with Decoe and Bocoe, G.U.N sent submarines around the entire area where the Egg Fort crashed into the sea but they found nothing because Dr. Oliver was keeping himself well hidden. Dr. Oliver and his lackeys stayed hidden for days before they were able to fully repair the ship and take off, meanwhile Green, Mia, Cutter, Ra-Zor, Lucy and Chris were busy enjoying some time out on an island but kept both ears and eyes open for Dr. Oliver Eggman. As the group of friends spent time around the island they heard about a sunken treasure ship which got Mia, Cutter and Ra-Zor's attention. Ra-Zor, Mia and Cutter called their small trio Team Explore and as their team's name stated they were explorers, but most of all they are treasure hunters so stories of sunken ships unclaimed interested them deeply.

As talked about it, they decided to go rent scuba gear from a local shop that had all kinds of boating and sea supplies. Of course the group didn't mention the exact reason they went out to sea when they went in to rent the gear but the guy said due to a new law passed out Green and his friends can get stuff and the government will cover all the costs. It was the lease the government could do for Green and his friends after everything they gave to fight

Dr. Oliver Eggman in the past, of course back then everyone though Oliver Eggman was gone for good but the people still have faith in Green and his friends and believe they can win against

Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Once the group made it out to sea Nicolas decided to stay behind to watch the boat while the rest of his friends went down into the sea to look for the sunken ship, meanwhile

Dr. Oliver Eggman was relaxing and when he got word that Green was out on a vacation thanks to the news he decided to send out Bokkun to deliver a bomb message to make Green feel unhappy. Bokkun took off with Dr. Oliver Eggman's message but he only saw the handheld form of Nicolas on the boat, Bokkun then went back to the doctor and played the doc's own message in front of him which made Dr. Oliver Eggman angry hearing his own message and having it explode in his face, thankfully like one of Bean the Dynamite's bombs the worse the bomb did was leave a small burn.

Dr. Oliver Eggman in a short while moved into his Egg Mobile and flew it over the waters while sending in two of his Badnik Horde Commanders, these two E-Series robots were called

E-38 Octoron and E-57 Clurken. Meanwhile underwater, the group found the sunken ship and saw all of it's treasure. "Wow look at all of those shiny pieces of gold and jewels" Lucy said as she looked at the treasure that sparkled in the sunlight from under the water. "Look at the sapphires" Mia said. "Look at the gold" Cutter said. "Look at the shiny goods yes" Ra-Zor said with a big grin as he looked at the treasure. "I wonder how much of this stuff we can carry back to the boat safely?" Chris said as she looked at the treasure and wondered how heavy it was.

"Hey look something's coming out of the treasure" Lucy said as she pointed at something moving underneath the gold. "It's Krab!" Green said with excitement as a red crab that strongly resembled Crabmeat came out of the treasure. "You know him?" Chris asked Green as she got puzzled on how Green could know a crab. "Yes, Krab and I got way back, I once saved him and his twin Crabmeat from being turned into robots by Julian. Though their general looks are what Julian modeled his original number 1 lackey after, Oliver thought all crabs looked the same when he made his Badniks called Crabmeat" Green explained to Chris as Krab looked at his old friend and remembered him.

"Hey Krab how's it been old buddy?" Green asked the crab Mobini as he looked at him. However Krab got a scared look on his face, he then looked angry and ready to pinch "Krab it's me Green, the hedgehog who saved you and your twin from Dr. Robotnik years back" Green said to his old friend. "Octopus..." Krab said as he glared towards a giant robotic octopus that swam towards the group. The robot was E-38 Octoron and Green could tell by looking at the robot it was one of Dr. Oliver Eggman's robots, "Ra-Zor! Lucy! Get everyone out of the water while I distract the robot!" Green yelled out to his friends, thanks to the special air masks the group was wearing they could talk to one another while underwater.

Green lure E-38 Octoron away from the group while they escaped, however E-38 Octoron grabbed Green and pulled him out of the water so Dr. Oliver Eggman could see him "I have to say Green, I thought like Sonic you hated the water...well I guess I was wrong?"

Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Green. "What're you up to Oliver Eggman?" Green asked. "Hmm...odd you're calling me Oliver Eggman...but! I'm here to ruin your day! My special robots E-38 Octoron and E-57 Clurken will destroy you in the water where land animals are weak!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin on his face.

Before Dr. Oliver Eggman could order E-38 Octoron to do anything, Krab used his powerful claws to cut the rubber arms holding Green off "that's for all crabs everywhere and for my friend!" Krab yelled as he cut off E-38 Octoron's arms much to everyone's surprise. "Thanks buddy, now to finish this robot!" Green said as he used several Homing Attacks to destroy

E-38 Octoron.

While that was going on Mr. Tanaka came just in time with Mr. Thorndyke's yacht, Chris asked what her butler was doing out here and Mr. Tanaka explained that Chuck Thorndyke asked for Mr. Tanaka to keep an eye on Chris while she was out with her friends. While that was going on E-57 Clurken attacked Green and was harassing the hedgehog, but thankfully Chris' uncle

Sam Speed came just in time with a water bike. He threw out a water skiing line so Green could water ski across the water "hey Green!" Lucy said as she flew out on Nicolas while he was in glider mode "take the Power Ring and help me finish this robot!" Lucy said as she threw a Power Ring to Green, she to took a Power Ring and the two hedgehogs were super charged and ready destroy E-57 Clurken which they did within the blink of an eye.

Afterwards Dr. Oliver Eggman left faster then anyone could keep track of him, as for the group they returned all of the rental equipment. Chris was the last one to return her gear, she then decided to tell the shop owner why she and her friends went out at sea, the shop owner was happy to hear that Chris and her friends actually found the sunken ship they heard about because for years he himself tried to go and find the sunken ship. Chris asked why and then the shop owner told the young human the most amazing tale, the ship's captain was the shop owners great-grandpa. Later on Chris explained to her friends and they decided to give the treasure from the sunken ship to the shop owner, the owner was kind hearted however and he decided to share the treasure with Green and his friends because they found it and some of it was given to the town's people on the island as well.

Krab the Mobini crab was glad to meet Green again and glad that his home was saved thanks to Green and his friends, Krab didn't mind parting with most of the treasure and was quite glad to share it with Green and his friends. Meanwhile Dr. Oliver Eggman was watching the news and was angry when he saw a news story about the battle that happened earlier that day "rest while you can Green...you're going to need it" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with great anger in his tone as he began planning for his next big move while being unaware of that Dr. Julian Eggman was out there and making trouble for Sonic and his friends and their families.

Three days later over Efrika

"We've arrived in Efrika doctor" Decoe said.

"Excellent...soon I'll be able to take over whatever Julian left here long ago when he kicked the bucket...he'll be able to rest in peace knowing that I'm using his toys to take over the world and to destroy our enemies" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin as his next plan was going into motion!


	10. Adventure 10

Adventure 10

Enemies old and new

It was a short while after Green returned to the Thorndyke Mansion after his visit to Knothole Village that he revealed to Chris, that he along with help from Nicolas and Intelligente made a replica of the Tornado biplane that his friend Tails made long ago. Green offered to take Chris, and Lucy out to see the continent of Efrika, he was thinking it would be a nice place to see all kinds of wild life and maybe the village of Mazuri.

Green's friends agreed to go with him to Efrika but little did they know he and Nicolas had plans, not to long ago Green looked into old data logs from Robotropolis about the evil ruler Dr. Julian Robotnik. He read in the logs that sometime long ago a good amount of the continent of Efrika was taken over by Dr. Robotnik, and the evil doctor left stockpiles of various technologies and weapons in several locations in Efrika. Green knew that odds are since the evil Dr. Julian Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II was rebuilding his global empire, then odds were the doctor would head for Efrika, Green also had a feeling since

Dr. Oliver Eggman aka the original Dr. Eggman, had lost so much in recent weeks that the evil scientist would want to use what his late brother his no longer using.

Green also got word that outlaws from Russia escaped into Efrika, he got word of it thanks to G.U.N and he figured since he had to look for the technology and weapons of the old Robotnik Empire, while also having to go look for Dr. Oliver Eggman, and look for some outlaws by orders from the Commander of G.U.N that he should in a manner of speaking kill two birds with one stone or in this case three birds. Green and Nicolas at the Thorndyke Mansion got everything ready so the Tornado biplane they made could take off for the long journey to Efrika, within a couple of days the group made it to Efrika and began to peacefully do sight-seeing from the skies.

"This place surely looks beautiful" Lucy said. "Indeed, and all systems are working fine in the Tornado" Nicolas said as he was flying the biplane. "Gah! Nicolas! Dr. Eggman's ship is in front of us!" Chris yelled as she spotted Dr. Oliver Eggman's ship the Egg Fort. The doctor had been busy making sure his ship could fly, it was still shaken from Green's first attack and things would only get worse for the Egg Fort.

"Dr. Eggman! Green and his friends are in a biplane that resembles the Tornado and it's heading this way!" Bocoe said to the doctor as the biplane flew past them. "And it looks like they made themselves targets, quick! Fire! Now!" Dr. Oliver Eggman quickly ordered to his robots, after what happened the last time he fought Green the Hedgehog, the doctor wasn't willing to let the Mobian get the drop on him again. Shortly the Egg Fort began to fire several missiles which missed the Tornado, thanks to Nicolas' quick moves, Green then ordered Nicolas to move the plane above the Egg Fort as quickly and safely as possible.

"What do you plan on doing Green?" Lucy asked her friend. "You'll see...I hate being reckless but the Egg Fort has got to go down" Green said as he grabbed two of his Chaos Emeralds and then charged himself up with the Chaos Energy from the gems, he then took a Power Ring and combined it's power with the power from the Chaos Emeralds and then got ready to use a hyper charged Sonic Spin. He then jumped off of the Tornado biplane and went into a Sonic Spin, he was aiming for the center of the Egg Fort "oh no! Quick shoot Green out of the sky!" Dr. Oliver Eggman cried out to his lackeys. "It's to late!" Decoe cried out in panic as both he, Bocoe and Dr. Oliver Eggman watched Green break a huge hole into the Egg Fort "we are going to crash!" Decoe and Bocoe cried out as they hugged each other while the Egg Fort was suffering heavy damage, the explosion from the airship hit the Tornado biplane and sent it flying far away from the area the Egg Fort was going to crash into.

Meanwhile Green safely landed on the open plains of Efrika, thanks to the energies of the Chaos Emeralds and the Power Ring he was able to keep himself in midair for a short while before landing in style on the ground. As for the Egg Fort, it crashed into a swamp filled with crocodiles of all kinds.

Far away from where Green landed, Nicolas was making sure his friends were alright "Chris, Lucy...are you two alright?" Nicolas asked. "I'm fine" Lucy said. "I'm okay" Chris said. "Hmm...it looks like the Tornado got hit pretty bad, good thing I'm here" Nicolas said as he got back into the pilot seat while in his holographic form. "What are you doing Nicolas?" Lucy asked her friend. "Well Green, Intelligente and I had a feeling something like this might happen, so we made a special upgrade to the Tornado allowing it to transform into a walker type vehicle called the Cyclone...or Turbo...we haven't figured out a real name for this mode yet" Nicolas said as he transformed the Tornado from a biplane into a walker type vehicle.

"That's amazing Nicolas" Lucy said as she saw the vehicle transform, but shortly after it did one of it's legs fell apart and Nicolas was sent flying out of the pilot seat. "I guess I forgot I needed to make sure the legs weren't damaged in the crash..." Nicolas said with an embarrassed feeling which was something he didn't feel to often.

"So this is what Efrika is like...it's surely different from Station Square and America" Chris said as she looked around the place and was completely amazed. "It feels good getting to walk around a place distant from modern day cities for a little while" Lucy said as she walked around the place. Meanwhile Chris was sleeping a little, but she woke up because the Efrika plains were very quiet, the Efrika plains weren't like the big cities in most of the United Federation countries especially Station Square, in the cities it was rush hour, gotta move fast and get going but here it seemed like time was very slow "hey Nicolas is it just me or does this place feel very slow next to the city?" Chris asked her friend. "Not really...the A.I part of me processes data at the same speed no matter where or when I am in the world, but the Mobian part of me feels natural here...it reminds me a lot of the first few homes Green and I use to live at" Nicolas said as he was fixing the leg to the Tornado Walker.

"I remember you guys talked about what a nice place it was like before Dr. Eggman's younger evil brother made trouble for you guys...that plus the fact G.U.N has been asking for your help because of Dr. Eggman, you guys must really miss your old homes" Chris said to her friend. "I do miss Nic's house, the Wolf Pack villages, Mobotropolis and Knothole very much...but at this point I've gotten use to moving around a lot with Green. He also is use to moving around a lot, since we've been stopping by Station Square a lot lately we've thought of making a few places specially for us whenever we need to go someplace, don't get me wrong it's nice hanging out at the Thorndyke Mansion but we're old enough to look out for ourselves and we need to be more self efficient rather then spending time at other people's homes or hotels" Nicolas said to Chris as he was both talking, thinking and working at the same time which wasn't much for an A.I like him.

"Have you ever thought about what you want to be when you grow up Nicolas?" Chris asked the A.I "well Chris...I'm already what I want to be, Green's life long friend and aid which is just fine for me...what would you like to be when you grow up Chris?" Nicolas asked his good friend as he was nearly finished with the repair work. "Well for a while I was thinking of working on machines like my grandpa and dad but then I met you guys and saw how cool Mobians can be so I was thinking about studying wild life and Mobians" Chris said with a smile.

"Cool...and I'm all finished with repair work!" Nicolas said. "It's about time, the sun is getting a bit to hot" Lucy said to Nicolas. "Climb aboard ladies...the Tornado Walker is ready to go" Nicolas said as he began piloting the Tornado Walker away from where they crashed, Nicolas remembered his missions and knew to keep an eye out for any Russian outlaws and anything related to both of the Dr. Robotniks.

As for Dr. Oliver Eggman, he wasn't having a good day at all, he was finally able to get out of the Egg Fort after opening an emergency hatch "ah...blast that hedgehog!" the doctor said as he looked towards the skies and waved his left fist in the air while remembering what Green did to the Egg Fort minutes ago, he coughed once the hatch was opened up. But then he saw something in the swamp waters "hmm...oh no...ah!" the doctor cried out as he saw hungry and angry crocodiles, but before the crocs could do a thing to Dr. Oliver Eggman, he swiftly used his powerful strength (which not to many people knew he had) to knock out the crocodiles, sadly the only beings able to witness this display of the doctor's muscles was his robots Decoe and Bocoe who were riding inside a mech robot that was also a Badnik Horde Commander.

"Ooooo...ooot! Oooot! Oooot! Ooooo!" E-65 Gorru-Gaooh the Badnik Horde Commander said in an ape like language. "Oh...E-65 is going ape!" Decoe said as the robot mech E-65 Gorru-Gaooh was pounding his chest like an ape. "Stop monkeying around we have a mission to complete with your unit!" Bocoe cried out as a small army of E-01 Baby Kiki and

E-20 Kiki, Badniks came out of the Egg Fort.

"It's time we go!" Bocoe said. "Dr. Eggman, we will contact you when we find Green" Decoe said to the doctor. "Get going and don't fail me!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he looked up at the launch deck. "Yes doctor...take off E-65!" Decoe said to the doctor as he looked out at the trees nearby. "Oooot...ooo" E-65 Gorru-Gaooh said as he used his jet pack to fly off into the trees in order to begin his search with Decoe, Bocoe and his unit of E-Series robots that were quickly behind him.

Elsewhere Nicolas, Lucy and Chris walked by what looked like a small construction site, Nicolas remembered the mission to locate the Russian outlaws, which G.U.N gave to him and to Green before they left to Efrika. Chris and Lucy hoped out of the Tornado Walker and began to question the two men who seemed to be in charge of the construction operation, the men's names were Sergei and Boris. Little did the ladies know those two and their team were wanted men, Chris and Lucy asked questions like what the men were building and why they were building it, they were told that a dam was being constructed in order to provide energy for the nearby city.

However Lucy saw nearby animals and Mobinis and saw how sad they looked, Lucy felt that something wasn't right so she brought the animals, Mobinis, Chris and Nicolas in the Tornado Walker and they went to the nearby city and explained to the people (both human and Mobian alike) that men were building a dam inside the local nature presure. The people upon hearing this looked around and talked with each other for a few minutes, they asked each other various questions like 'did you hear about this dam?', 'where did this construction crew come from?' and so on. Lucy, Chris and Nicolas then gathered the people into an angry mob to protest against the dam construction, luckily the massive protesters were able to get Sergei and Boris and their men to leave and stop construction.

However Sergei and Boris (mostly Sergei) were bent on making the dam in order to get ritch quick, they drove one of their cars into the middle of a nearby jungle. Sergei then decided to burn the jungle using gasoline and fire, because once the jungle was gone then the rainwater's would have nowhere to go, thus it would force the nearby city people to bug Sergei and Boris and their men to finish the dam. "Sergei, I am loving this plan" Boris said with a grin on his face. But then all of a sudden E-65 Gorru-Gaooh came out of the jungle pushing a few tress out of the way so Decoe and Bocoe could see clearly, luckily for the trees E-65 Gorru-Gaooh didn't break them. "A gorilla monster!" Sergei said as he was shocked and scared to see the giant ape like robot mech. "We have intruded upon it's territory" Boris said as he was frozen in fear, the fat bald man was surely terrified of the giant gorilla robot "we're sorry!" Boris then cried out as he got on his knees and bugged for forgiveness from E-65 Gorru-Gaooh which was rather ridiculous since he was apologizing to one of Dr. Oliver Eggman's robots, sadly the poor man had no idea who Dr. Oliver Eggman was or any of the now two Dr. Eggman scientists.

"They are not Green" Decoe said to Bocoe. "Neither of them resembles a green Mobian hedgehog..." Bocoe said as he looked at the two humans but then he looked out farther from where the two men were and said "like that you see?" Bocoe said as he pointed towards Green the Hedgehog, the Mobian was running right towards the robots and humans. "But that really is Green, and he's heading this way!" Decoe cried out as he panicked while seeing the fast hedgehog moving quickly. "Move it E-65, capture Green!" Bocoe said with an angry look on his face, he wanted Green to pay for what he did to the robots, Dr. Oliver Eggman and the Egg Fort earlier that day.

"Oooo! Ooot! Ot! Oooooo!" E-65 Gorru-Gaooh yelled out as he pounded his chest like an ape. "Pound on Green not us!" Decoe cried out. "That's enough!" Bocoe yelled out. "Ooooo..." E-65 Gorru-Gaooh said. Shortly after he said that he stopped pounding on his chest, and then the army of E-01 Baby Kiki, and E-20 Kiki, Badniks moved into the scene, the Badniks surrounded Sergei and Boris and due to their small A.I power they weren't sure if they should attack the humans or not. As for E-65 Gorru-Gaooh he began to run fast like an ape towards Green, in spite of his size and passengers E-65 Gorru-Gaooh was able to run incredibly fast, almost fast enough to catch up with Green or Sonic. "Man I leave Dr. Oliver alone for a few hours and he goes all bananas on me" Green said sarcastically to E-65 Gorru-Gaooh as the robot ran towards him on all four of it's robotic limbs "I take it you want to challenge me big guy, well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get" Green said as he ran towards E-65 Gorru-Gaooh. He ran so fast that he tripped the robot as he ran underneath it.

"Hey you artificial ape! I'm right here!" Green yelled out to E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, as he jumped into a nearby tree after he zoomed by Sergei and Boris, within the blink of an eye he also trashed the E-01 Baby Kiki and E-20 Kiki robots. Which only angered E-65 Gorru-Gaooh more as he saw his entire unit destroyed, E-65 Gorru-Gaooh nearly got Green but the Mobian ran into the jungle in order to keep safe from the robot for a little while and come up with a plan. Since Nicolas wasn't around he didn't know at all what the E-65 Gorru-Gaooh Badnik was like, so he figured he should try and see what all E-65 Gorru-Gaooh can do before trying to fight it for real. Green also noticed the two humans and how they were dressed, which matched the description of some of the Russian outlaws, but before Green could deal with the outlaws he had to deal with Dr. Oliver Eggman's robot first!

However as E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, he turned invisible thanks to his special camouflage abilities Dr. Oliver Eggman created for the Badnik Horde Commander, "Sergei let's forget the dam and go home..." Boris said as he witnessed everything that happened. "No Boris! Get the gasoline cans and let's move!" Sergei ordered. "Yes Sergei..." Boris weakly said to his lean and tall boss.

As Green ran around he came to believe he lost E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, however shortly after he took a moment to stop E-65 Gorru-Gaooh came out of nowhere and attacked him. Thanks to a Ring that Green brought with him, and energy left over from the Chaos Emeralds as well as his exposure to Rings in the past he was able to take quite a hit from E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, but the question was for how long before he lost his Ring and would start to get seriously hurt?

Meanwhile Sergei and Boris got to the area in the jungle where they could start a fire that would do the most damage within a little amount of time, "you poor the gas and I'll like the match" Sergei said to Boris. "Yes Sergei..." Boris weakly said, but before the two could do anything Dr. Oliver Eggman appeared out of the blue in his special new Egg Mobile he had been using since he first attacked Station Square and he said to the two men "I beg your pardon", then Sergei and Boris turned around and saw Dr. Oliver Eggman in his Egg Mobile. "Did any of you kind gents see a green hedgehog running around here?" he asked. But Sergei replied by saying "another crazy weirdo" but this response angered Dr. Oliver Eggman greatly. "So I'm a crazy weirdo? Am I? Well I have news for you Mr. Bigshot! I'm going to cut you down to size, and why? Because I'm Dr. Eggman the ruler of the Eggman Empire!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pushed a button which activated his Egg Mobile's laser which cut the nearby trees in half.

"Forget dam!" Sergei yelled out in terror as he witnessed the power of Dr. Oliver Eggman's Egg Mobile. "We go home now!" Boris cried out as he ran with the gasoline cans, he was right behind Sergei as they ran for their car.

"Hahaha...that's right keep running cowards, keep running! You're just like that lily-liver Green" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to the two Russian outlaws as they made a run for it, nearby the doctor heard trees moving and sounds which sounded like Green getting punched around, Dr. Oliver Eggman then said "speak of the daredevil, it looks like I'm missing out on quite a fight!" he said with excitement as he flew his Egg Mobile towards the area his robot and enemy were having their tango so to speak.

"Dr. Eggman built this robot with camouflage abilities...how can I possibly fight this E-Series robot if I can't even see it...plus it seems to have the basic combat abilities of most of the doc's old machines had, but I was only able to dodge those fighting moves because I could see them coming". Green thought to himself as he ran around the jungle while keeping an eye out for E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, but shortly after he thought to himself E-65 Gorru-Gaooh came down with a powerful sucker punch. "Ohohohohoho! Whahahahaha! You've met your match!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a lot of laughter and excitement. "Eggman!" Green said as he saw the big round man. "E-65 Gorru-Gaooh strikes without warning!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said quickly, shortly after that E-65 Gorru-Gaooh got Green with an uppercut. Green got whacked around a couple more times before Dr. Oliver Eggman laughed and said "E-65 will make a monkey out of Green" the doctor said as he pointed towards Green.

After Green got hit in the back one more time he turned around and said to the doctor with a hint of anger in his tone "where's that robot Eggman?!" after saying that the doctor replied by saying "oh I'm so sorry but that's a secret Green, it's a shame you left your friend Nicolas behind because now without him you're powerless against my robots!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was boasting. "Then why is it E-65 Gorru-Gaooh's entire unit was destroyed by me?" Green said with a smirk which quickly went away after he got hit in the back again by E-65 Gorru-Gaooh.

Green then calmed himself down while thinking to himself "I can't see E-65 Gorru-Gaooh...so I'll have to use my ears to listen for him as he moves around..." Green then listened carefully as the wind blew, and the branches were being moved by E-65 Gorru-Gaooh as he moved around, after a little while Green knew where the robot was, with a mighty battle cry he charged towards E-65 Gorru-Gaooh and headbutted the robot right in the chest.

"Oooooh...?" E-65 Gorru-Gaooh said as he was sent flying on to his back, his camouflage went offline for a few seconds as he went flying, Green then ran over the robot while laughing. Now was Green's chance to get E-65 Gorru-Gaooh out into the open where he was weak due to the fact there weren't many trees out in the open plains, "get back here Green! You coward!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out as his enemy was running away. "Nope! Come and get me Eggman!" Green said in a sarcastic tone as he ran away. "Get up and get Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled to E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, he was shaken up from the unexpected attack from Green, though Decoe and Bocoe were rattled around a lot by the experience.

Out on the plains Sergei and Boris were in their car driving away from the jungle and back to the dam construction site, as they drove their car Green ran by the car but he slowed down a little and said to the Russian outlaws "if I were you two I'd watch my back because of the robot ape" and with that Green took off while trying to lure E-65 Gorru-Gaooh to an area where no one, be they man, or beast or Mobian could get hurt.

E-65 Gorru-Gaooh ran very fast on the open plains, Dr. Oliver Eggman was able to easily keep up thanks to his Egg Mobile which was incredibly fast like his older models, as E-65 Gorru-Gaooh ran by the car Sergei and Boris were in the two cried out "leave us alone!" but the robot and Dr. Oliver Eggman ignored them as they chased after Green. "Oooo! Ooot!" E-65 Gorru-Gaooh yelled out as he chased after Green, Green felt a bit happy getting to run around with the robot chasing him, sure it was scary but he felt so alive and happy because what was going on right now reminded him of a funny dream he had where he was running around with a giant ape.

As Green ran he by coincidence met up with Lucy, Chris and Nicolas "hi guys...I've been looking all over for you three and the...walker...what'd I miss?!" Green said with excitement as he felt so happy to meet up with his friends and know they are alright. "We saved a nature preserve and stop these bad men from making a huge dam" Chris said with excitement, she was very happy to see her Mobian friend. "I take it Nicolas you've been keeping tabs on our missions?" Green asked his friend. "Yup though two of the Russian outlaws disappeared in the confusion" Nicolas said to his friend as he moved towards Green and turned off his hologram form so he could be in his handheld form, and Green kept a good grip on the handheld.

Before Green could say anything else, everyone heard a loud oting which was E-65 Gorru-Gaooh who had Dr. Oliver Eggman right next to him "there's Green! Get him!" the doctor yelled out to his machine. "Oh no!" Chris yelled out. "It's alright guy's I've got this guy...though I don't mind some help from you Lucy" Green said as he and Lucy ran into the middle of the construction site. "What's your plan Green?" Lucy asked her friend. "Well E-65 Gorru-Gaooh has the power to turn invisible but I know a way to beat him" Green said to his friend as she ran alongside him while wielding her piko-piko hammer.

"Get him now!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out to E-65 Gorru-Gaooh as the giant Badnik jumped into the construction site, it turned invisible but part of the robot could be seen as it leaned against a machine. "Hmm...I think we just found the robot's weak spot" Lucy said with a grin as she got ready to strike against E-65 alongside Green. "Oh no! E-65 camouflages itself whenever it's up against rocks or plants! But not when it's against metal!" Dr. Oliver Eggman cried out in panic. "Thanks for the advice on how to beat your own robot Eggman" Green and Nicolas sarcastically said to the doctor at the same time as Green and Lucy attacked the giant robot faster then it could keep up.

Shortly after the two hedgehogs hit the giant robot against a bulldozer, the robot's camouflage went off again and Dr. Oliver Eggman began in vain to try and destroy everything metal so E-65 could turn invisible again but he overlooked the fact he could just simply help his robot. While the machines and all metal in the area were being burned down Sergei and Boris drove their car to the entrance of the construction site only to see Dr. Oliver Eggman blow up everything and melt it. "No...now we have no equipment...no dam...nothing" Sergei said as he watched Dr. Oliver Eggman destroy everything. "Oh look more metal to blow up!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he saw Sergei and Boris' car, he gave the two time to run away from their car before he blew it up. "This guy is a lunatic!" Sergei cried out as he ran. "I van my mommy!" Boris cried out. "And where do you gentlemen think you're going?" Nicolas asked the two as he floated in front of them.

"Oooh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ow!" E-65 Gorru-Gaooh cried out as he was getting relentlessly hit by both Green and Lucy. "Green and Lucy are whopping us big time!" Decoe cried as he was flying around in his cockpit. "We'd better get out of here quick!" Bocoe cried out as Green used one more Homing Attack to send E-65 flying on to his back. "This gorilla is a goner!" Decoe cried out as he and Bocoe ran "run for it!" Bocoe cried out as he and Decoe ran. "Oooot!" E-65 cried out as he was basically saying to Decoe and Bocoe 'don't leave me!' but before anything else could be done the robot's fate was sealed. "Green! Lucy! Take the Power Rings!" Nicolas yelled out as he tossed his friends a Power Ring.

"Let's finish this bad monkey" Lucy said. "I'm with you Lucy" Green said as both he and Lucy got super charged from the Power Rings, with the damage they did to E-65 Gorru-Gaooh plus the damage they did to him as they went through the robots chest while charged up with Power Rings the robot blew up as it gave one more "Ot!" and with that the powerful Badnik Horde Commander was no more.

"Okay Green...it's just...you and me" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he once again challenged Green to a fight. "Ready when you are Eggman" Green said to the doctor. "I'm ready!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he got ready to move in for his attack. "You're going down" thanks to the Power Ring, Green was able to take down Dr. Oliver Eggman's Egg Mobile quickly, the doctor screamed upon crashing with his Egg Mobile.

"I'll be back Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out as he ran alongside Decoe and Bocoe, the three fled from the scene very fast. Shortly after they left Bokkun arrived at the remains of the construction site where Green and his friend s still were, Bokkun let the group know Dr. Eggman had a message for Green. "You've defeated me for the day Green but I'm still in command here..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a rather sorry look on his face "and to prove it I'm...ah...going to have Bokkun here perform a little tap dance!" Dr. Oliver Eggman's message said as it finished, unlike most of his old video messages this one didn't blow up at all. Bokkun had little choice but to do as Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered him to do in the video, after Bokkun finished his tap dance he flew away crying because of how embarrassed he felt from doing what he just did.

"Let's get out of here Boris before anybody notices us" Sergei said to Boris. "And where do you two weasels think you're going?" Green asked the two Russian outlaws as he grinned sarcastically at the two. "Please don't hurt us!" Boris cried out. "Now why would I do that? Unless of course you resist capture" Green said somewhat sarcastically as he ran behind the two and put handcuffs on them "Sergei and Boris, by the authority of G.U.N, the United Federation and the people of Efrika and Russia you're under arrest for your crimes against the people" Green said to the two as he showed them his badge, shortly after that local Efrika police arrested the two outlaws and took them away so they could go to prison.

"You know I think we should thank Eggman for helping us, if he never made us crash and blow up all of those machines then we never would've stopped those two" Chris said. "Hey you're right Chris" Lucy said with a grin. "Should we tell them?" Nicolas said to Green in a whisper. "It's best they get to relax while we search for at least one of the bases Julian made and wherever the Egg Fort crashed" Green whispered back to Nicolas.

While Lucy and Chris got to enjoy some time at the village of Mazuri, Green and Nicolas were busy looking for the Egg Fort but they couldn't find it anywhere on long range scanners. The two made their way to one of the old weapons bases that Julian made several years back, and they informed G.U.N of the location of the base so they could take away the weapons before they could be put to bad use. Later on the two ran about until they had a run in with a group that Sonic and Sally warned them about, the group was a gang/tribe of hyena cannibals who were known for eating people they called their king. Sonic and Sally said they met the Nasty Hyenas when they made Antoine their king, they tried to eat Antoine but the Freedom Fighters saved him just in time.

Green and Nicolas were able to keep a safe distance from the Nasty Hyenas until one of them spotted the two, they tried to get Nicolas but the A.I's hologram form was able to dodge their attacks and trip them up. Green met a nice girl hyena in the group who was taken in by the group, but she never fitted in with them so Green decided to bring the girl known as Marie the Hyena with him and Nicolas. While fighting the hyenas, Celia the Cheetah came in out of the blue and helped get Green, Nicolas and Marie out of the nasty fight. After that mess the group got back to Celia's camp, she was out on expedition with a team of scientists, however because of the Nasty Hyenas the group had to move away and into the big city where Lucy and Chris were at.

After a few days the group of heroes left to Station Square with Marie the Hyena, a day after the group returned they got invited to watch the filming of Lindsey Thorndyke's next movie. However as the friends enjoyed time at the castle where the new movie was being filmed they had an encounter with a group of ghosts called Boos or Boo if there was one, they also met the leader of the Boos, King Boom Boo. After quite a tango the Boos were sent back to their realm and the movie crew decided to move to another location to finish the film.

A day after the experience at the castle of King Boom Boo

"I can't believe that hedgehog has ruined my ship and my plans yet again! If not for him I'd have all of the weapons Julian stashed away in Efrika long ago!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled in anger. "At least the ship is almost repaired" Bokkun said with a grin on his face.

"I guess that is a good thing to look forward to Bokkun...at least I have a back up plan if this ship fails me again" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was plotting for his next plan to take over the world.


	11. Adventure 11

Adventure 11

Cruisin in the Fast Lane

About four days after the Egg Fort crashed in Efrika

Deep underwater in one of the many oceans of Mobius Dr. Eggman's Egg Fort was nearly finished being repaired by Decoe and Bocoe "Dr. Eggman the main engine has been repaired" Decoe said to the doctor. "Everything is in tip top shape" Bocoe said.

"Splendid!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement but then he asked his robot lackeys "now why does it take you two slow bots so long to fix the Egg Fort?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked the two. "It is because Decoe is grumpy and like's to complain a lot" Bocoe explained. "This is the third time I've had to fix this hunk of junk" Decoe said with a grumpy attitude, but then Dr. Oliver Eggman in anger threw a can at him, the robot then said after being hit "ah...I mean it is such a pleasure to work on such a fine machine" Decoe said with a fake smile which was hard to tell on his robotic face.

"Now that's more like it Decoe" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin. "You'd better watch what you say big mouth" Bocoe cautioned Decoe. "You don't think the doctor will throw me on the scrap heap, do you?" Decoe asked Bocoe, but before Bocoe could say anything the doctor said "let's get going! We've got to catch up with that pesky Green!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered. "Aye-aye sir!" Decoe and Bocoe said at the same time to the doctor, as they started up the Egg Fort's engines. "Now fire up the main engine!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered, he wanted all of the engines primed and ready for the next phase of his plans "well so far so good...now turn it up full blast!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered as the main engine was starting to get fully ready to make the Egg Fort launch. "It is purring like a kitten doctor" Decoe said to the doctor, but then almost as if it were a jinx the engines stopped working "what happened?!" Bocoe cried out.

"We have a problem doctor, I'm afraid the turbines are malfunctioning again" Decoe informed the doctor as he looked over the computer console he was at and read the read outs. "I thought you said you fixed this contraption?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked his lackeys in anger. "We did, or at least I thought we did!" Decoe said. "I wouldn't bet on it" Bocoe rudely said. "I've had it with this broken down bucket! Perhaps it's time to retire this old heap and introduce my newest creation" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, his words surprised Decoe and Bocoe greatly. "Say what?" the robots asked at the same time. Dr. Oliver Eggman turned around to face his two lackeys and said with excitement "okay I can't hold this off any longer! Have I got a surprise for you two!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

Elsewhere across the oceans, Green the Hedgehog, Marie the Hyena, Chris Thorndyke, Nicolas, Dr. Chuck Thorndyke and Ra-Zor the Crow were enjoying some much needed R and R from all the work they had been up to. Nelson Thorndyke the father of Chris Thorndyke thought it would be best if he let Chris and her friends enjoy a much needed vacation and break from looking for Dr. Oliver Eggman, among other things. Green and Nicolas agreed to the idea and brought their new hyena friend Marie with them, they thought they should have some relaxation since their last few attempts didn't go as planned thanks to Dr. Oliver Eggman and briefly King Boom Boo and his ghosts.

The group went out on Nelson's private cruise ship to enjoy sometime away from it all so to speak, Ra-Zor overheard the Throndyke's chat with their friends and he sneaked on to the cruise ship. Green and Nicolas spoke for Ra-Zor with the captain of the cruise ship and agreed to let the old crow stay on the ship, but Nicolas had to keep a close eye on him. While the group of friends were enjoying their time Mr. Tanaka came with a group of retired elderly people, the reason behind this was so the retired elders could show Green and his friends the ropes to having a good relaxing time and just kicking back and being happy.

Everyone had their own interesting experiences with the elderly group, Nicolas learned more about daydreaming and how to find images in the clouds. Ra-Zor talked about a few of his ancient tales with an elderly lady whom he scammed into paying him a dollar for each of his tales, since she kept forgetting the tales he got to pretty much empty her wallet and once that happened the rest of his stories were free of charge...

Marie talked with an elderly gentleman who could tell the young hyena had a thing for Green, she seemed to enjoy talking with the experience man. Green mostly did just his thing, for the fun of it he saw how far out he could launch himself from the cruise his, the farthest he was able to launch himself was about 4 nautical miles.

While everyone was relaxing on the Thorndyke cruise ship, Dr. Oliver Eggman revealed to Decoe and Bocoe he belt a secondary base underneath Eggman Island, Decoe and Bocoe only ever knew of the lower levels of the original base where they launched the Egg Fort and moved most of the robots that survived the G.U.N assault. "Ohohohoho! Those idiots think they've seen the last of me! Little do they know I've got a shiny new primary head quarters, hidden where nobody will be able to find us!" Dr. Oliver Eggman bragged as he got into the control seat of a component to his latest airship base. "You've certainly outdone yourself this time doctor very impressive" Decoe said with a hint of joy in his tone as he got into his new ship component. "You can say that again" Bocoe said to Decoe "what a shocker, I had no idea there was another super secret base hidden under here" Bocoe said to the doctor and Decoe.

"Of course you had no idea! If you had it wouldn't have been a secret! Heh it's required of all evil geniuses to be smart as well as sneaky, hohohohoho!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Bocoe before he began to laugh uncontrollably. "Let's get going doctor" Decoe said to the doctor as he looked over to his boss, he then turned his head looking out in front of him and said "I can't wait to see the look on Green's face when he sees the new powerful Decoe, Bocoe XL Super Ultra..." before Decoe could finish his sentence the doctor yelled out to him. "Just a minute!" as he yelled that the two lackey robots turned off their ship components engines "hold your horses you dome headed donkey! Who gave you permission to name anything around here?! I'm the boss! I'll do the naming!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out at Decoe.

"You mean you've already named the three ship components?" Bocoe asked the doctor. "But of course...there's Decoe 2, Bocoe 2...and best of all the XL Super Ultra Eggman Extreme!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a lot of excitement upon announcing the name of his ship component. "I do not like those names!" Bocoe yelled out in anger over the computer monitors, he moved his chat computer monitor towards the doctor as he protested "neither do I!" Decoe also yelled out over his chat monitor. "Why do our sections get boring names? While your section get's a big fancy name with words like super, ultra extreme?" Decoe asked while protesting. "What is the deal with that? We should be able to name our own sections!" Bocoe complained.

"Er...well excuse me! I thought I was doing you both a favor by naming them for you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he picked up a book filled with names and words, the book was meant to catalog any and all names he wanted to use for his machines for one reason or another. "Well maybe you should've asked us first" Decoe said with an upset tone in his voice. "Alright! Alright! Don't get snippy with me...I've written in my name book here some second and third choices for the ship components" the doctor said as he began to read his list of names "what about Ace, Jack, King?" he asked the two robots. "Nope I don't even play cards" Decoe said as he turned his head and closed his eyes and crossed his arms with disapproval. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" the doctor asked the two again. "You can't be serious?!" Decoe asked the doctor. "Um...Iny, Miny, Moe? X,Y,Z? How does Egg, Eggy and Egger sound?" the doctor asked his robot lackeys, but the more names he began to name off his list the more stupid, simple, and ridiculous they sounded.

Meanwhile Bokkun went off to the Thorndyke Mansion to look for Green or at least Chris Thorndyke, the little Chao wanted to make trouble for at least one of them for the fun of it. Shortly after he arrived and discovered no one was home, Ella came home after grocery shopping and told him nobody was home and to hit the road. However Bokkun broke into tears and claimed all he ever wanted to do was play with someone, after Ella lowered her guard Bokkun offered her a present which was a small bomb that blew up in and slightly burned her, the bomb in question was a lot like one of Bean's bombs that merely causes small burns and knocks people out. After that Bokkun flew away laughing, but his laughter would be short lived...

Meanwhile on the Thorndyke cruise ship, everyone was having a good time though Green was on top of the flag pole and being on a sharp look out for whales and possibly Oliver Eggman. As the cruise ship was nearing an ice berg to watch from a safe distant they slowed down until they came to a complete stop, a whale blowed out some water from it's blowhole as it passed by the ship. Everyone was happy to see such a big and magnificent creature, then everyone except Nicolas, thought another whale appeared nearby but it wasn't a whale, it was the three ship components to Dr. Oliver Eggman's new airship. "I knew you'd come to come to ruin our vacation day yet again Dr. Oliver Eggman" Green said to the doctor, luckily the doctor's ship had highly advanced speakers which could hear whatever anyone said directly towards him in his new ship.

"Did you think you could take a pleasure cruise without me Green? Hmm?" the doctor sarcastically asked Green. "Let's go get him!" Bocoe said, his chat monitor turned on and shoved into the right side of the doctor's face. "We could beat that overground tug boat anyday!" Decoe said as his chat monitor shoved against the doctor's left left said of his face. "I was wondering when you two rusty robots would show up with the doctor, is he still giving you a nice oil bath one in a while?" Green somewhat sarcastically asked Decoe and Bocoe.

"We are incapable of rusting!" Decoe yelled out over his microphone. "You however area rotten little hedgehog!" Bocoe yelled out over his microphone. "Enough! Stop all of this yammering at once!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out as he pushed the chat monitors away from his face and back into the sockets they came out of "you two tin heads are forgetting who's in charge here!" the doctor yelled out to his two lackeys, he needed to remind them who was in command. "I hope you've enjoyed yourself Green because your little holiday is running out of fun!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out to Green. "Oh yeah? I'd say your fun is about to start, you can never have a good day without fighting me for the fun of it" Green sarcastically said to the doctor. "Don't be so sure of yourself wort-hog!" the doctor yelled out in anger at Green's comment.

"Alright that's it! If you want a fight then you've got one Eggman!" Green yelled out to Oliver Eggman as he jumped off of the ship and got ready to fight, unfortunately for Green he forgot Nicolas and to activate his ice colored special ice shoes he brought with him. "All in good time Green, but first let's mix thing's up a bit! Perhaps you seafaring simpletons would like to see what my new airship the Egg Fort II can do?" the doctor said with a grin on his face then he said "alright Egg Fort II combine! 1!" the doctor yelled out. "2!" Decoe yelled out. "3!" Bocoe yelled out. "Egg Fort II complete!" the trio yelled out at once as the three ship components combined.

"Egg Fort II? Does that mean the last number I did on your pathetic Egg Fort, toasted the sucker?" Green asked the doctor. "Silence!" the doctor yelled for a moment and then he laughed and said "impressive eh?" but shortly after he said that he got two random phone calls from both of his phones in his ship bridge. "Hello? No I'm not going to change names!" he said to the first caller, he then said to the second caller "how dare you say my Egg Fort II isn't all that!" after he hang up the phones he yelled out "I'm getting an unlisted number!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out.

"Oh really smart doctor, first you had three ship parts able to move on their own and now you have just one big target!" Green said as he was running but he ran to fast to get a grip on the ice. "Oh Green" the doctor said with a grin. "What?" he asked the doctor. "You're going nowhere pretty fast" he said to the Mobian, he then fired a laser blast and sent the hedgehog flying off of the ice, he tried to hit Green a few more times but missed the hedgehog on purpose while sending him flying. Nicolas then reminded Green about his ice shoes, the two talked using a small radio Green put into his ear before he jumped off of the cruise ship "now I've got my feet on the ice again, just like the IceCap Zone on Angel Island" Green said with a smirk.

"Something's the matter! Why isn't he frightened?" Decoe said as he watched the hedgehog get confidence and courage thanks to the fact he activated his shoes. "I do not like it, a moment ago we had him on the run" Bocoe said. "He certainly is cool all of a sudden isn't he?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked his two robot lackeys. "Enough of this, let's put the freeze on the hedgehog!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was about to get ready to fire another shot at Green, but before he could Bokkun came out of nowhere and grabbed on to the glass of the ship's bridge.

"He seems to be upset" Decoe said. "Let me in!" Bokkun yelled as he cried. "Why should we let you in?" Decoe asked the Chao. Then out of the blue the X-Tornado came flying towards the Egg Fort II but Decoe, Bocoe and Dr. Oliver Eggman couldn't see it, Chris and Marie wondered who was piloting the spaceship and they could hear over the ship's microphone a familiar voice yelled out "I'll get you, you brat!" it was none other then Ella. Chris, Marie and Nicolas wondered how the heck Ella learned to pilot the X-Tornado, Ra-Zor said "haven't you heard Tartarus has no wrath like a woman?" after that Chuck Thorndyke answered his granddaughter, the Mobian and Mobian A.I by saying "Ella can do anything she put's her mind to...except windows" upon hearing this everyone got an odd look on their face. "What's going on out there Bokkun?" Oliver Eggman asked his Chao. "Now we transform to X-Cyclone! Now let's see who's the boss!" Ella yelled out as she changed the X-Tornado into it's walker mode called the X-Cyclone. "See even learned the complex system of turning my spaceship into the walker mode" Nicolas said as he watched Ella use the X-Cyclone to try and kick the Egg Fort II.

Bokkun then crawled into the Egg Fort II, after Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe watched him crawl behind the ship to get into one of it's hatches, they screamed as they saw the X-Cyclone kick the Egg Fort II in the bridge of the ship. Thanks to Egg Fort II's strong armor it was merely sent flying out of site with little to no damage done to it at all, later Ella landed the X-Cyclone on the cruise ship and as she came out of the space ship a familiar voice said "not bad for a beginner" it was E-51 Intelligente or Intelligente, the teacher robot that Green rebuilt to be a lab assistant for him after E-51 Intelligente was destroyed in a fight with Dr. Oliver Eggman. After everything started to make sense as E-51 Intelligente explained to everyone Ella wanted a quick lesson on how to pilot the X-Tornado to get back at Bokkun, because the little Chao made a small bomb blow up in Ella's face the entire scenario made sense. Nicolas gave Ella a full medical check up while Green and E-51 Intelligente made sure the X-Tornado was alright as they changed it from X-Cyclone back into X-Tornado, the group of friends and the Thorndyke's and the elderly people then began to relax and have fun for the rest of their vacation.

Egg Fort II at an unknown location a day later

"I can't believe it...that hedgehog made a spaceship! The idea of him coming around to making such a fast spacecraft angers me! I can't believe it has a transformation that turns it into a giant walker! I can't believe I didn't realize he made the ship to destroy my Super Sweeper all those weeks ago!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out in the bridge of the Egg Fort II as he slammed his fists on his console. "I can't believe you didn't expect the hedgehog to call in back up" Decoe said sarcastically. "Er...silence! And since when did you become such a sarcastic big mouth Decoe?! I never programmed you to behave this way" the doctor yelled at his tall robot lackey. "Maybe it's because of N.A.I.D?" Bocoe said to the doctor. "N.A.I.D?...come again Bocoe" Bokkun said as he flew around the bridge of the ship. "N.A.I.D is a term we use which means Natural Artificial Intelligence Development, in other words the A.I programming in Decoe and me simply developed personalities on their own without the doctor helping" Bocoe explained. "...I forgot about that old theory...I guess that explains how you two have gone from being dull and completely loyal to being just yourselves...it also explains how Green's A.I named Nicolas has developed so much over the years since Green first got that A.I" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Decoe and Bocoe.

"Do you know where Nicolas came from doctor?" Bocoe asked the doctor. "Was hatched from an egg like Chao?" Bokkun asked the doc. "Hold on you two! Now in regards to the egg hatching...no Nicolas was made in a lab like Decoe and Bocoe here, my guess is Green made the A.I sometime long ago, when I captured Nicolas about a year ago I was looking for all kinds of information in regards to how he was created in hopes of making my own advanced A.I army. But the A.I had so many security systems and fire walls and other kinds of defenses that prevented me from learning on how he was made and how to make A.I programs like him. I did however learn that about a year and a half ago by now, Green and Nicolas went to a lot of Zones" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, but before he could finish his lecture Decoe said "of course he's been to a lot of Zones doctor, we had so many Zones under our control. Until Green, Nicolas and their Mobini allies came into the various Zones of South Island, Westside Island, Angel Island and of course Flicky Island" Decoe said with an irritated look on his robotic face.

"Silence you tin can! I wasn't finished with my lecture!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out very loudly towards Decoe. "Please continue doctor" Bocoe said with a cheeky look on his robotic face. "Anyway I wasn't talking about the mere Zones we've taken over in the past like Green Hill Zone or Emerald Hill Zone, I'm talking about Zones as in alternate dimensions! Nicolas and Green have been to several alternate dimensions" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement in his voice. "Alternate dimensions?" Bocoe asked. "How can that even be possible? Last I checked not even you figured out how to do that, not to mention the fact when Julian was alive he went after alternate worlds all the time" Decoe said. "All to true Decoe, when Julian was fighting his Robotnik War against the world he discovered many means of getting to alternate dimensions such as the Void and the Zone of Silence. However that annoying Sonic always found a way to follow Julian to the other Zones before some of them ended up fusing with Planet Mobius of the Mobius Prime Zone" the doctor explained while intentionally waiting for one of his lackeys to ask a question.

"How could a dimension possibly fuse with our dimension without anyone noticing?" Bocoe asked the doctor. "I'm glad you asked Bocoe, you see from the information I got, I learned that once every thousand years a cosmic event known as the Points of Merging happens. Whenever this event happens it makes dimensions fuse with each other, or it makes the Zones evolve. The process goes by differently for each dimension but from what I've learned many small Zones fused with Mobius Prime...which is the name of our Zone, some of these Zones we've been to before such as Green Hill Zone, and it seems that the process goes by so quickly most beings don't realize the charges and assume largely unexplored places like Westside Island were hidden places. According to my research Green Hill Zone was a tiny Zone only 3 Acts long but it fused with Mobius Prime years ago and now it's bigger then it ever was before, some places on Mobius are the result of many small Zones fusing with Mobius such as South Island and Westside Island" the doctor explained to his crew. "That's amazing research doctor" Bocoe said.

"That still doesn't explain how Green and Nicolas got to other dimensions or Zones as you're calling them" Decoe pointed out to the doctor. "I'm glad you asked smart aleck, you see there's a group of enter-dimensional beings from a Zone similar to Mobius Prime, this Zone is called the No Zone, it has a powerful enter-dimensional police corp known as the Zone Cops. Like Mobius Prime there are Mobians, Humans, Overlanders and Mobinis in the No Zone but unlike Mobius everything is at a 90 degree angle. One of these Zone Cops named Green-Z, who happens to be an alternate version of Green the Hedgehog, recruited Green and Nicolas to help him in a major crisis that resulted in our universe being saved along with countless other universes and their Multiverses, dimensions and reality itself. As much as I hate that hedgehog I'm glad he saved the universe from destruction...so I can rule it all mwahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman fully explained to Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun.

"Wow I had no idea there was an entire dimension with beings who travel from one dimension to the next all the time" Bocoe said. "Before you plan on taking over the universe doctor you need to take over Mobius first" Decoe said to the doctor. "I already know that Decoe! But I've been working on some back up plans just in case we can't take Mobius with my small time plans I've been working on lately, plans which I must keep secret if their to be successful" the doctor said with a big grin.

Elsewhere at the Thorndyke Mansion

Green was resting at the Thorndyke Mansion after the vacation on the cruise ship was over, he worked hard on a special project designing something he and Nicolas had thought about for quite sometime. He didn't go to bed until 11:59 PM and he intended on resting for a long time before waking up tomorrow, however by 3:00 AM Chris' uncle Sam Speed drove a new rocket car to the Thorndyke Mansion and woke everyone up in the process, when Sam got out of his car Mr. Tanaka and Ella nearly whacked him good but his quick reflexes blocked their attacks "calm down! Relax! It's me!" Sam yelled out to the two, "Sam you should be more careful, I almost got you something fierce" Ella said as she walked away from Sam while yawning, she had one of her iron pans with her when she came outside. "You should be more careful Mr. Speed, we didn't recognize you because of how dark it is outside" Mr. Tanaka said with an apologetic bow to Sam.

"Uncle Sam!? What are you doing here at 3:00 AM?" Chris asked her uncle. "I'm here to challenged Green to a race!" Sam said as he came into the mansion. "Sam what the heck are you thinking? It's late at night and you've woken up the neighborhood" Chuck Thorndyke said. "They were awake long before I came here" Sam claimed. "Is that a new car?" Chuck Thorndyke asked his son in-law. "Yup and I'm going to race Green with it!" Sam said with a bit of pride in his tone. "What kind of engine is this?" Chuck Thorndyke asked Sam. "That's the SS3 Super Rocket Engine, it was designed by top engineers at the office of research and technology. Over a billion dollars went into it's development" Sam explained to his father-in-law. "Green I'm going to prove I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sam yelled out to Green as the hedgehog peacefully sleep on a hammock. "Green are you going to race Sam?" Chris asked her Mobian friend as she looked up at his hammock. "No..." he said as he went inside to sleep.

"What?! You know for a hedgehog you're pretty spineless!" Sam yelled out as he charged into the mansion and went to the top floors to find Green. "Green we have a race!" Sam yelled out as he entered the top room where Green and Nicolas were sleeping. "What's going on?" Nicolas asked everyone with a sleepy tone in his voice. Shortly Chuck Thorndyke explained to Nicolas what was going on while Green was half asleep, "Green will race!" Sam claimed as he began to explain the race track. "The race will start here! From here we'll speed downtown straight through the heart of Station Square! After we speed through the bridge out of the city, the competition will really heat up as we run through the desert! And navigate the twists and turns in the canyons, a turn marked by signs will lead us back into the city! The winner will be the one who crosses the finish line at the stadium first! Many fans and people will be there to greet us, including the President of America!" Sam explained to everyone in the room.

"President Bush?!" Chris said with wonder in her voice and a bit of confusion. "The President will congratulate the winner on live TV! The President of the United Federation was suppose to be there but he's busy with business on behalf of the nations within the government" Sam explained to everyone. "But why did the government give Sam their rocket?" Chris asked her grandpa. "The S3 was expensive to make, and they believe the race will increase the tax payers support for the project" Chuck Thorndyke explained. "Yeah you got it!" Sam said with a big grin on his face, while everyone was talking Green tried to sleep but due to the talking he was half asleep. In an upset and irritated tone he said "except we're not going to race" he said with a very unhappy look on his face.

"Oh why not? Are you afraid you'll be known as he second fastest guy on Mobius?" Sam asked Green sarcastically. "I won't take no for an answer Green! And I won't let up until you race me!" Sam shouted out towards his rival. "Why couldn't I have a normal family...?" Chris asked herself as she watched her uncle throw a fit. "Sam you can't expect all of Station Square to shut down just so you two can have a race" Chuck Thorndyke said to Sam. "Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Sam asked Chuck Thorndyke with a grin on his face while pointing at the sky. Nicolas then turned on the TV and saw Scarlet Garcia, she explained in the live broadcast how the entire city of Station Square was waiting for the race to begin. In the news report Chris learned that her parents were the sponsors of the big race, this news shocked Chris and she had a lot of questions.

"Well Green you wouldn't want to disappoint all of those fans would you?" Sam asked Green face to face but the hedgehog responded with his eyes closed "tough luck! I'm tired as cuss from working on various projects and chasing Eggman around the world...wake me in eight hours then we'll talk! Besides I'm already the second fastest guy around, Sonic's the fastest thing alive!" Green said with a lot of anger and frustration in his voice. "Gah!" Sam yelled out in anger.

A few minutes later Sam called President Bush's aide and informed him that Green was refusing to race, the President's aide slowly fell back to sleep in his bed after being told this but woke back up quickly upon realizing what he was told. He thought of gathering the military forces to force Green to race, but then he realized that wasn't a good idea. The President's aide was sadly a bit of a dimwit and he forgot that he could order Green to race, but he decided to put on a disguise and get in touch with Dr. Oliver Eggman using one of the few satellites the military had in orbit above Mobius due to the fact Dr. Oliver Eggman used one of his robots to gather up the satellite network across the globe and smash the satellites into metal parts for the robot armies of the Eggman Empire.

The satellite was able to tap into the communications of the Egg Fort II, meanwhile inside Dr. Oliver Eggman was having a bad day as he all of a sudden lost a game of chest to one of his simple robots. "And that is check mate" the robot said as he won. "Arge...! You cheated!" the doctor claimed as he got angry. "It's not my fault you're a loser" the robot said as he crossed his arms and acted all tough. "What!? no one calls me a loser!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he lunged at his robot and began to strangle the poor machine "I built you and I can unbuild you easily! I'll check mate you in a minute! You Pawn!" the doctor yelled in a fit of rage. "Please doctor...I promise I'll let you win next time" the robot desperately said, the robot in question was an E-36 Chess Pawn robot. "There won't be a next time!" the doctor said as he glared at the robot until the Egg Fort II's alarm systems went off.

The doctor and his robot then looked at the giant computer monitor located behind the captain seat of Egg Fort II and they saw a man wearing glasses, a detective like hat and a trench coat. "Dr. Eggman, I have an offer for you" the man said, little did Dr. Oliver Eggman know the man was President Bush's personal aide. "Oh yeah? Who are you?!" the doctor said with agitation in his tone, he had a lot of questions like who the heck was this guy? How did he get into the doctor's communications? And what exactly was this guy up to.

"That doesn't matter, now do you want to settle the score with Green?" the man asked. "Yes...maybe" the doctor said. "What if I told you Green was challenged to race against a highly powerful rocket car made by the government? And was so scared he'd be defeated he turned down the race" the guy explained. "What? So are you telling me you want me to get Green into the race? Is that it?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked the man. "If you get Green into that race, I'll get you front row seats to an ice show" the guy said as he made his offer clear. "Are you nuts?! An ice show..." the doctor said, the whole thing sounded like crazy madness to him until Decoe and Bocoe said to him "I love figure skating!" Decoe said. "I've always wanted to go to an ice show!" Bocoe said, "we will work day and night for weeks without complaining!" Decoe said. "Not even behind your back like we usually do!" Bocoe said with excitement. "Hmm...alright" the doctor said, but then when he thought of the fact it was a possible trap, Decoe, Bocoe and the doctor glared at the monitor and the doctor said to the man "and how do I know this isn't some sort of trick you're playing on me?" the doctor demanded to know.

"Umm...if you look into my eyes you'll see I'm sincir" the man said as he took off his glasses, he ware fake eye pieces over his eyes which made him look kind of innocent the doctor was freaked out upon seeing this and said "alright! Alright! I'll do it, I'll need a robot to get Green" the doctor said as he looked at his E-36 robot. "Me?" the robot said as he was trying to get up off of the floor. The doctor along with Decoe and Bocoe turned off the monitor and then pushed buttons to put up new fire walls and security, they then glared at the E-36 robot and the doctor said "I'll turn that robot into a new one to defeat Green" the doctor said with an evil grin. "Wait...! Doctor please! Not me! No!" the robot cried out as Dr. Oliver Eggman got the small robot and took it into the lab of the Egg Fort II.

At about 9:00 AM Bokkun arrived at the Thorndyke Mansion in order to deliver a message to Green, "Bokkun?! What are you doing here you little imp of a Chao?" Green asked Bokkun while still feeling sleepy. "I'm here to deliver a message from Dr. Eggman, and don't worry this one isn't a bomb" Bokkun said as he was prepared to give the message "alright you coward of a hedgehog, you may think you're hot stuff but you're to chicken to enter a silly race. You'd better prove you're brave and enter that race with Sam Speed or else you'll have to face this robot!" Bokkun yelled out the doctor's message as he all of a sudden pulled out a small robot that had two eyes, a pair of clown like shoes, and it had very huge lips. "I'm going to give you a kiss" the robot crazily said as it ran towards Green and almost gave him a kiss. Green was confused with everything going on, but he remembered what Sam said hours ago "I'm not going to take no for an answer Green! And I'm not going to let up until we race!" after Green remembered that he had a gut feeling maybe something, just something made old Oliver Eggman try to force Green into the race, a race the doctor would likely try to make Green lose.

Green quickly thought over the matter and he figured since it was now 9:00 AM it would be alright to race Sam now and take a long nap later on. So he quickly jumped off of the place he was sleeping at just as the robot was about to jump at him and give him a kiss, Bokkun was laughing while this was going on and he didn't keep an eye on the robot. As Green jumped out of the robot's path Bokkun got kissed by the clown like robot, once Green got down to the driveway where the rocket car was park he looked at Chris, Nicolas and Sam who were looking at the car. Green then said to Sam "hey Sam! Are you going to stand around all day or are we going to race?" Green asked Sam with a grin on his face. "Finally! I knew you couldn't resist a challenged" Sam said with excitement in his voice as he put his helmet on and jumped into the rocket car.

"Green what's with the sudden change of mind this early?" Nicolas asked his friend as he floated around Green while in his hologram mode. "I'll explain later, right now I need to get Sam satisfied and make the people happy" Green said to his A.I friend as he stretched his arms and legs while warming up for the big race. At the starting line Sam and Green got ready, Sam somewhat cheated and got an early start but Green was able to catch up to Sam's rocket car. "Hey Sam how come you got an early start?! And where are the wheels on that car anyway?" Green asked Sam as they were racing. "Just the luck of an expert in regards to the start, as for the wheels their very small, if you take a closer look underneath you'll notice the wheels are perfect for the car in order to help guide the car!" Sam explained. "What happens if you pop a tire?" Green asked in a joking tone while they raced.

Green ran very fast and was careful as he and Sam entered Station Square, Green turned sharp corners around buildings. Luckily for him he memorized the maps and routes of Station Square, but Sam cheated by contacting the city police force so they could open up a series of garage doors which allowed Sam to easily make it through the city, "sorry Green but when you're the chief of the S Team, you have a lot of power in this town" Sam said with a grin as he drove his car by Green as the Mobian made a turn. Green wondered why Sam was in front of him but he figured out how Sam got into the lead when he saw the garage doors closing, Green then ran alongside Sam's car and said "hey Sam, that wasn't fair at all what you pulled back there!" Green shouted as they zoomed across the bridge out of the city. "Tough luck" Sam said sarcastically, he most likely used those words because Green used them when he refused to race earlier today.

Green was very angry with what Sam pulled, so he jumped on to the front of Sam's car and leaned against the windshield "hey Green get out of my view!" Sam yelled. "Nice breeze here" Green said with his eyes closed and a big grin on his face. "Hitching a ride is against the rules!" Sam yelled out at Green, but the hedgehog replied by saying "tough luck" he said with a lot of sarcasm. "Okay...you got me" Sam said with an embarrassed look on his face "though do you think you could move back a ways" Sam said to Green as he got what was going on, he figured Green jumped on to his car in order to get back at him for cheating.

"You mean way back here?" Green asked Sam as he moved off of the windshield. "Perfect" Sam said as he pushed a button on his car which activated a spring that sent Green flying backwards. Dr. Oliver Eggman was watching the news broadcast and he laughed seeing Green getting it "that car is my kind of Mean Bean Machine! Have to try that Spring trick on Green myself" he said as he watched the race carry on into the desert "Decoe! Bocoe! What's the status of the E-47 Pumpty's progress in the desert?" the doctor asked his robots. "The E-47 Pumpty is 79% complete on it's work in the desert with the Bladed Spinners" Decoe said. "Good! Now go E-45 Sumo-Man!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered his massive E-Series robot that was sent out to try and make sure Green lost the race.

"That can't be Green!" Sam yelled as he saw Green running right next to his car. Just then out of the blue the giant E-45 Sumo-Man Badnik Horde Commander came out of the ground in front of Sam and Green. "I am the Sumo-Man! I am the guardian of the mighty Dr. Eggman's desert! You may not pass! Turn back!" the gigantic robot yelled, behind him was the Pumpty robot and a group of E-06 Bladed Spinners. "So Oliver was using this race to try and get me after all" Green said as he ran towards the robots. "There's no way I'm turning back now!" Sam said as he pushed a button on his car with the letter 'D' on it and the car turned into a digging machine that began to dig underneath the sand. "Turn back or be destroyed!" E-45 Sumo-Man yelled as he tried to hit Sam's car, the robot was slow and dimwitted next to most of Dr. Oliver Eggman's machines and it said "take that" as the robot believed he hit Sam's car. But Sam's car dug out of the sands behind E-45 Sumo-Man and took off towards the rest of the race and Sam ignored the other E-Series robots. Sucker!" Sam said as he drove away from E-45 Sumo-Man "That guys fast..." E-45 Sumo-Man said as he watched Sam leave but then he remembered his real target Green "Stop now! None shall pass!" E-45 Sumo-Man yelled at the Mobian as he ran towards the giant robot. Green could feel his heart pounding as he saw the giant robot, he knew not to show fear and he knew timing was everything, he calculated in his mind just what he needed to do and he knew he had only one shot at this.

"I order you to halt and reverse your course now!" E-45 Sumo-Man shouted out at Green, Green then timed his next jump just right and landed on the right arm of E-45 Sumo-Man as the robot tried to smash Green. Green then ran on the arm of E-45 Sumo-Man, as a group of Bladed Spinners tried to attack Green he jumped on them using Spin Jumps and Homing Attacks, Green destroyed the small robots and then destroyed the Pumpty and destroyed the mobile Prison Capsule robot and set the animals of the desert free. As he destroyed the robot he got a strange power up item known as Power Sneakers, that Oliver Eggman made and Pumpty was keeping it safe, the power up made Green move at hyper speeds that were very fast. Green once got such an item and remembered its effects lasted for half a minute, Green safely landed on the ground behind E-45 Sumo-Man and then ran off at hyper speeds and was able to easily catch up with Sam Speed and make a sharp turn. "How could I have missed Green...Dr. Eggman will be so mad with me because my units were destroyed and I didn't get Green...Dr. Eggman will surely punish me" E-45 Sumo-Man said to himself as he got so embarrassed and unhappy for failing the doctor, he then got an idea and said "I'd better punish myself first before Dr. Eggman punishes me" E-45 Sumo-Man said to himself as he punched himself in the face to punish himself he was so strong though he sent himself flying into the skies.

Back at the Egg Fort II Bokkun was crying and throwing a fit for getting kissed by the redesigned Chess Pawn, Decoe and Bocoe said to Bokkun it could've been worse because he could've been accidentally kissed by Dr. Eggman which was a disguising and scary thought. Dr. Oliver Eggman was unhappy because his mission in the desert failed thanks to Green and now thanks to the speed power up item it seemed like Green would win, to make matters worse for the Egg Fort II crew. E-45 Sumo-Man crashed into the ship and sent half of it into the lake the Egg Fort II was hovering over, Eggman would later on repair his ship.

As the race went on, President Bush's aide got word that President Bush was called into an emergency meeting and was unlikely to show up at all. So Bush's aide decided to fill in for the president and he also decided that it could be his chance to launch his own champagne. As the race went on for Green and Sam they moved in and out of the desert and back to Station Square, they went zooming by so fast that once they crossed the finish line no one could tell who won, so a frame by frame series of pictures were taken in order to show the winner. The cameras showed Green went by so fast he jumped over the finish line, posed in front of the camera and then ran back so he could cross the line with Sam Speed only inches behind him, it was clear that Green was the winner.

"Well Green...you won fair and square" Sam said to Green after he watched the footage and was shocked to see how fast Green moved, "and it would be my honor to make you an honorary member of the S Team" Sam said to Green as he offered a friendly hand shake. "Sounds good to me Sam, I'd be honored to be on the police force through honorees" Green said to Sam as the two friendly rivals shook hands. Green was given his prizes for winning by Lindsey Thorndyke the mother of Chris Thorndyke, President Bush's aide then wanted to take a photo with Green but before Green could say anything the President's aide got a phone call on his cell phone. He then out loud yelled "I'm being put under investigation for negotiating with Dr. Eggman?!" upon yelling this out the press began to take photos of the President's aide and began to ask him questions, he then weakly said "now I'll never be president..." Green felt sorry for the foolish man.

Days later Green would go on a trip to Japan with Mr. Tanaka, Frances, Danny, Mr. Stewart, Chris, Cream & Cheese, Lucy, Nicolas and E-51 Intelligente. As the group enjoyed their visit they found a natural Chao Garden and Nicolas and Green explained to everyone about Chao and their nature, Green pointed out he didn't know where Chao came from exactly but he knew they were easily influenced by people and that depending on how their raised they can be very kind or very nasty.

Meanwhile Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were out in the jungles of Japan looking for ancient ruins and Chao for a project the doctor had plans for, however the doctor never found any ruins and when he found Green and his group he summoned his Badnik Horde Commander E-66 Da-Dai-Oh, the massive robots rampage nearly destroyed the natural Chao Garden but Lucy and Green each used a Power Ring to destroy the massive Badnik Horde Commander, E-66 Da-Dai-Oh was no more. However in the fight the Chao Garden waters were made dirty, after everyone worked together to clean up the waters Mr. Tanaka explained to everyone as a little boy he met these Chao and did his best to keep them a secret. Green and everyone decided to keep the gardens location a secret.

About two days later Chris parents had their anniversary, Green was going to give the Thorndyke's a purple diamond he found long ago on one of his adventures when he worked with the Freedom Fighters. But Nelson got it mixed up with Green's Purple Chaos Emerald which made things hectic thanks to Dr. Oliver Eggman who stole the Chaos Emerald, Green was concerned because now one of the emeralds was with the doctor and the seventh one was lost somewhere on Mobius.

Egg Fort II a day after the anniversary

"Ohohohohoho! I got myself a Chaos Emerald!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin. "Yeah but we lost the Badnik Horde Commander E-74 Weazo in the process" Bocoe said. "You've lost two Badnik Horde Commanders in this week alone doctor, you'd better stop getting sloppy" Decoe sarcastically said. "Silence you! Losing one of my weaker commanders was worse it for this pretty Chaos Emerald, now there's only one unclaimed Chaos Emerald left out there" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with triumph in his voice.

"Doctor...we've gathered a lot of Super Rings lately, thanks to E-88 Lightning Bird and his units" Bocoe said to the doctor. "Great news Bocoe, I hope we don't have to deal with that hedgehog for sometime" the doctor said, little did he know he jinxed his luck by mentioning that fact.

How much longer will it take for all the Chaos Emeralds to come together? Find out as the journeys and adventures of Green the Hedgehog continue!


End file.
